Tientame en la Oscuridad
by KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten
Summary: ADAPTACION. Edward ha llevado una maldición por más de XV siglos, ahora que parece encontrar la forma de liberarse, la bruja tiene nuevo aspecto pero ¿Es en verdad la bruja? ¿Por que esta mujer con nuevo aspecto dice llamarse Isabella Swan se comporta de manera inusual e inocente y lo atrae como el demonio?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a la hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia no me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Shayla Black.**

**N/A: Hola chicas aqui vengo de nuevo con una nueva historia espero que esta les guste tanto como a mi tiene mucha accion pero veran que este Edward en esta historia sera un hueso dificil de roer... asi que sin mas preambulos les dejo el capi, esta historia unicamente sera actualizada los sabados... **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_J__unto a la exuberante orilla de un lago, una mujer hacía señas. Le resultaba familiar aunque Edward de Cadbury no la había visto en su vida._

_La mujer estaba rodeada de hierba de un vivo color verde y de flores multicolor._

_A su espalda, se alzaba un paisaje urbano. Pero no fue ninguna de esas cosas lo que atrajo su mirada, sino su peligrosa belleza y su desnudez absoluta._

_El cabello achocolatado le caía sobre los pálidos hombros curvándose debajo de la redondez de un generoso pecho coronado por un sonrosado pezón, al tiempo que enmarcaba una marca de nacimiento que él muy bien conocía. _

_Ya no tenía el pelo color rojizo en que hundió los dedos un día lejano. Su nuevo rostro era delicado —pómulos más altos, nariz respingona, labios llenos— pero aquella sirena no podía esconderse de él. Sus ojos de color chocolate, que durante tanto tiempo habían asediado sus pesadillas, se ocultaron bajo las pestañas negras._

_Victoria._

_Un deseo inconmensurable se apoderó de él, un ariete directo a las entrañas. Se excitó sin poder evitarlo. La deseaba como no la había deseado nunca, con aterradora desesperación. ¡Joder! ¿Tan necio era como para dejarse arrastrar a la perdición?_

_Un odio corrosivo se mezcló con el arrebatador deseo. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero sus ojos recorrieron con deleite la estrecha cintura, las caderas redondeadas, la tierna carne entre sus piernas, brillante de humedad. Su sonrisa luminosa lo incitaba a acariciarla a la vez que lo desafiaba a darse media vuelta y alejarse._

_Edward no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. No podía. _

_Victoria se le antojaba aún más seductora que aquella tormentosa noche de placer compartido hacía tanto tiempo. La marca en forma de fresa que tenía entre los pechos devolvió a su memoria el momento en que, bañados por la pálida luz de la luna, sucumbió a la tentación y copuló con ella hasta dejarla sin sentido. Un error por el que pagaría un alto precio._

_Durante los últimos quince siglos._

_La bruma se arremolinaba a su alrededor como la niebla mística de la leyenda, como si la estuviera acariciando. Victoria era letal, pero resultaba cautivadora con aquel nuevo aspecto. En esos tiempos, la ciencia tenía una palabra para definir su obsesión, pero le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era conseguir que aquella zorra lo liberase del infierno que estaba viviendo._

_Victoria lo llamó curvando seductoramente un dedo. Edward apretó los dientes. _

_Si cedía sólo conseguiría prolongar la tortura. Pero su cuerpo lo traicionó, haciendo que se le acercase un poco, dolorosamente empalmado. Cerró los ojos con una imprecación._

_Si para conseguir la libertad tenía que resistirse a ella, mucho se temía que estuviera condenado para siempre. Abrió los ojos al sentir que una nueva oleada de deseo lo recorría. Desear era un lujo, pero lo que sentía por aquella mujer era una necesidad irrefrenable. La sensación era tan nueva para él como la primera bocanada de aire de un bebé al nacer... y tan bienvenida como la peste. Además de ilusoria, pues no era más que uno de los trucos de Victoria. Se clavó las uñas en los muslos, pero ella lo hechizaba con sus ojos suplicantes. Edward estuvo a punto de ceder a la insoportable urgencia de tocarla._

_En ese momento, Victoria movió la mano y, de repente, tenía aferrado contra su pecho desnudo el ornamentado libro de color rojo que Edward sabía que, para él, era la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, y retrocedió._

_«¡No!»_

_Se lanzó sobre ella. Cayeron al suelo en un revoltijo de respiraciones entrecortadas, brazos y piernas. El libro cayó a su lado con el exasperante candado firmemente cerrado. Pero Victoria le echó los brazos al cuello y se pegó a él, distrayéndolo con sus exuberantes curvas antes de que le diera tiempo a cogerlo._

—_Edward, hazme el amor._

_La súplica azuzaba su febril lujuria. Ansiaba hundirse en su interior, pero tenía que sacar fuerzas de donde fuera y resistirse a aquella mujer fatal._

—_Devuélveme la libertad —susurró él con un gruñido._

_Ella se apretó aún más y se restregó contra su miembro erecto. Dios santo, qué húmeda estaba. Edward estaba tan caliente, que sentía que podría explotar. No le faltaba mucho para olvidar lo pérfida que era._

—_¡Abre el libro!_

—_Me deseas —respondió Victoria con un susurro que lo hizo estremecer._

_¿Para qué molestarse en negarlo? Sería desperdiciar tiempo y saliva._

_Sintió como si un rayo le atravesara la piel cuando ella empezó a retorcerse debajo de él. La avasalladora necesidad de poseerla inundó todo su ser. Ya recordaría después todos los motivos que tenía para no hacerlo._

_Edward bajó las manos hasta sus muslos y se los separó todavía más._

—_Si insistes en tentarme de esta manera, aceptarás lo que te dé. Todo lo que te dé._

—_Lo que sea._

_Sus pezones le abrasaron el torso cuando se lo rozó al levantarle él las piernas con los brazos. Edward se desnudó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se colocó sobre ella._

_Gimiendo, hundió el rostro en su fragante cuello. Increíble. Inevitable. Embriagadora como nunca. Edward se había jurado que no volvería a tocar a Victoria, y lo había cumplido durante siglos, pero en aquel momento tenía que estar en su interior._

—_Todo... —lo instó la bruja._

_En el instante en que se disponía a penetrarla, ella cogió el libro. Encadenado por el deseo, él no pudo moverse, ni siquiera para arrebatárselo._

_Victoria lo abrió con un ligero movimiento de su pálida mano, dejándole ver de refilón las páginas al tiempo que se desvanecía._

—_¡Dámelo! —gritó Edward a la niebla. La bruja y el libro habían desaparecido. Había vuelto a utilizar sus poderes. El deseo seguía crepitando dentro de él, pero continuaba estando maldito. Se sentía desolado, con el alma desgarrada._

—_Yo soy la llave. Ven a buscarme. —La tenue súplica de Victoria flotaba en el viento._

Edward se levantó, reprimiendo un salvaje aullido. Debía darle caza. Reconoció el perfil de Londres en el paisaje que se elevaba detrás del lago. Allí la encontraría. Su tormento no acabaría hasta que tuviese ese libro y paladeara el sabor de su carne.

Edward oyó un sonido metálico. Con un grito sofocado y los ojos desorbitados, se sentó en la cama revuelta. Jadeando, escudriñó a su alrededor. Las paredes desnudas, la cama de madera tallada, una espada junto a su mano y una Glock bajo la almohada.

Estaba en su cabaña, no en un claro envuelto en la niebla. Y Victoria no estaba allí.

¡El libro! Edward recorrió la habitación con la vista. El tomo encuadernado en piel descansaba sobre su mesilla. El vehículo de su tormento interminable, la llave de su libertad, estaba todavía allí, todavía cerrado.

No había sido más que un sueño.

O tal vez un mensaje. De eso hacía siglos, pero hubo un tiempo en que Victoria había disfrutado mucho saliendo de su exilio para acosarlo en sueños. No le pareció sensato ignorarlo: la bruja había regresado al reino mortal en forma de una etérea belleza de pelo castaño, capaz de abrir el cerrojo del libro y robarlo.

Se levantó, decidido a encontrar a la hechicera con su nuevo aspecto. Sólo ella podía poner fin a la agonía de su existencia inmortal. Se le pegaría como una sombra y la torturaría hasta que le proporcionara lo que más ansiaba en la vida: la muerte.

Un golpe seco contra la ventana de la parte delantera de la cabaña lo sobresaltó.

Era el mismo sonido que lo había despertado. No había recibido visitas en toda una década y prefería que así fuera. Las visitas eran algo inesperado e inoportuno.

Edward escondió el libro bajo las tablas sueltas del suelo de su dormitorio, cogió su espada y salió al pasillo. Al doblar la esquina del mismo, el corazón se le aceleró con la expectación de la batalla inminente. El sol de la mañana se colaba a través de la ventana, iluminando las motas de polvo y proyectando la sombra de un ser humano sobre el reluciente suelo de madera.

Si quienquiera que fuese se había presentado allí para arrebatarle el libro, lo recibiría con derramamiento de sangre.

Edward se agachó, preparado para atacar. La sombra desapareció y de inmediato se oyó un sonido de pisadas sobre la grava. Se acercó en silencio a la puerta sujetando su arma.

—Hola, engendro —lo saludó una familiar voz masculina desde fuera, llamando a la puerta con los nudillos al mismo tiempo—. ¿Estás ahí?

Edward suspiró molesto y abrió bruscamente la puerta para recibir a una pesadilla casi tan desagradable como la que lo había despertado. De alborotado pelo rubio dorado, finas cejas, traviesos ojos azules y una deslumbrante sonrisa hollywoodiense, allí estaba un mago de inconmensurable poder: Jasper Withlock. Adiós a la paz.

—¿Tú me llamas engendro a mí? Ésta sí que es buena.

—Si hoy es tu día de decapitaciones, no cuentes conmigo. —Jasper le dedicó una de aquellas radiantes sonrisas con las que, durante los últimos cuatrocientos años, había encandilado a todos en el ámbito de la magia para que hicieran las cosas como él quería.

Edward frunció el cejo y apoyó la espada contra la pared que tenía más cerca.

El otro permaneció fuera.

—¿Vas a permitir que atraviese el círculo mágico que protege tu hogar o vas a dejarme aquí, encima del felpudo?

—_¿Y _qué si lo hago? —lo desafió Edward, enarcando una ceja. No le faltaban ganas. El presumido mago que tenía delante, a veces le hacía gracia, pero sabía que no era sensato confiar en él.

—Si no me dejas pasar, te quedarás sin saber lo que venía a contarte. Y es muy jugoso...

Jasper no se marcharía hasta que le hubiera revelado lo que quería, aunque a Edward le importaban bien poco sus cotilleos. Tenía que encontrar a Victoria con su nuevo aspecto, y obligarla, coaccionarla o suplicarle que abriera el maldito libro y lo liberara.

—Pasa —rezongó finalmente.

Jasper entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Qué mala cara tienes. ¿Has dormido vestido?

Edward se miró los pantalones arrugados.

—¿Has venido hasta aquí para ocupar el lugar de mi madre?

—Si te hace falta una... —Se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una picara mirada.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? Dilo y vete de una vez —exigió, regresando a su cuarto a coger una camiseta y unos vaqueros limpios, tras lo cual salió al pasillo y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Jasper lo siguió, pero se quedó fuera cuando él le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Ya limpio y vestido, Edward se volvió hacia el espejo para peinarse. El reflejo le devolvió la mirada de unos ojos cansados, repletos de angustia, rabia y lujuria insatisfecha. Era cierto que tenía muy mala cara.

—Hablar contigo —respondió el mago desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Sabes que sólo algo tremendamente importante podría traerme hasta el Bosque Terrorífico.

—Importante para la esfera de la hechicería, supongo.

Lo que no implicaba necesariamente que lo fuera para él.

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy el único amigo que tienes, también es importante para ti.

—Yo no tengo amigos. —Edward se imaginó a Jasper apretando con fuerza la mandíbula. Sonrió.

—Está bien, como quieras —replicó el hechicero—. Digamos pues que soy el único ser vivo que conoce tu inmortalidad y no te ha retirado la palabra.

Él soltó un gruñido y cogió el cepillo de dientes.

—No me interesa. Tengo que salir a cazar.

—¿El mercado de la zona resulta demasiado civilizado para tu educación medieval?

Edward abrió con brusquedad la puerta del cuarto de baño y se lo quedó mirando como si fuera un parásito.

—¿Tan justos andan de comediantes en vuestro círculo que se contentan contigo?

Jasper suspiró.

—He venido por una razón.

Aunque era cierto que al mago le encantaba discutir con él, Edward sabía que el ojito derecho de los hechiceros no habría ido a verlo si no tuviera motivos para ello.

—Vale. No vas a dejar de darme el coñazo hasta que me lo cuentes, así que ¿a qué has venido?

—He tenido una visión.

Una visión. A Edward, estar en la misma habitación que algo o alguien relacionado con la magia le daba urticaria, pero tener a Jasper cerca era como tener la lepra.

—¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? Seguro que tendréis a algún chamán para esta clase de cosas.

—Porque estás implicado en lo que he visto.

—Yo no me implico en nada —replicó él, golpeando al otro con el hombro al pasar por su lado en dirección a la cocina.

—Toda la comunidad mágica lo sabe. ¿Has oído hablar del Libro del Caos?

—No.

—Es conocido también como Diario del Caos.

Su inoportuno invitado le colocó una mano en el hombro e, inmediatamente, Edward sintió una presión en la frente que se le extendió luego a las sienes. Maldijo para sí. Aquel cabrón estaba tratando de leerle el pensamiento. Se soltó con un tirón y levantó mentalmente un muro protector entre ambos.

Jasper retrocedió sorprendido, con expresión dubitativa. Estaba claro que los humanos no solían ponerle dificultades a la hora de leerles la mente, pero Edward no llevaba siglos en danza en vano.

—No he oído hablar de ese maldito libro ni con un nombre ni con otro. Y no se te ocurra volver a tocarme ni tratar de meterte en mi cabeza o te rebano en dos.

—Tendría gracia que lo intentaras, humano —bufó el otro con desdén—. ¿Nunca has visto el libro? Es pequeño, de color rojo y con grabados dorados. Y muy antiguo.

Eso le sonaba... Pero ahuyentó el pensamiento antes de que Jasper pudiera captarlo. No quería echar más leña al fuego.

—Tú sabes algo —dijo el mago—. Todos los hechiceros lo conocen como Libro del Caos. Forma parte de nuestro acervo cultural. Pensé que tal vez habrías oído hablar de él, porque fue creado por la Némesis de mi abuelo.

—Yo apenas conocía a Laurent. ¿Por qué habría de conocer a sus enemigos?

—Bueno, porque Victoria fue tu amante.

Edward esbozó una mueca de disgusto.

—Confundes la satisfacción de un deseo pasajero con una relación de verdad.

—Eres inmortal por su culpa. Te maldijo con el libro, ¿verdad?

«Por las llamas del infierno, ¿cómo puede saberlo?»

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Mientes.

—¡Apártate! —Edward salió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta, la abrió y le hizo un gesto al mago para que se fuera.

—Espera un momento... —Jasper lo miró fijamente—. Quiero contarte mi visión.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre el futuro. Mira.

—Puedes guardarte tus visiones, capullo aburrido.

El otro ignoró sus insultos; lo agarró del brazo y agitó una mano delante de su cara. Ante Edward, apareció de repente una imagen y, sin poderlo evitar, se precipitó en su interior.

Era de noche. Vio una casa en ruinas y totalmente a oscuras que en su día habría sido espléndida. Unas cuantas personas se dirigían hacia allá, algunas vestidas con túnicas grises ribeteadas de rojo. Otras llevaban ropas normales y la mirada extrañamente vacía.

Aguzó la vista espoleado por la curiosidad de conocer lo que le deparaba el futuro, pero entonces retrocedió estupefacto. La gente vestida con túnicas arrastraba a los otros hacia la casa tirando de unas sogas ceñidas alrededor del cuello. La excitación que sentían los de las túnicas se palpaba en el ambiente.

—¿Quiénes son esos que van vestidos como monjes? —preguntó.

—Te aseguro que no son religiosos. Son anarki.

Edward dio un respingo. A pesar de vivir en completo aislamiento, estaba al corriente de la situación de miedo y caos que se vivía tras la llegada de éstos al poder, dos siglos atrás.

Una vez dentro de la destartalada mansión, vio a un hombre con túnica y el rostro oculto, que aguardaba en una habitación vacía, rodeado de velas parpadeantes.

Se cernía sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre desnudo, de unos treinta años si hubiera sido humano.

—¿Quién es ese hombre inconsciente?

—James d'Arc.

Incluso un guerrero curtido en la batalla como él se estremeció al oír el nombre. En la comunidad mágica, James era como Genghis Khan, Calígula, Drácula y Hannibal Lecter en uno. Inteligente, hedonista, codicioso, cruel. Rematadamente malvado.

Un mago de inconmensurable poder, desprovisto de conciencia, James no sería feliz hasta esclavizar o acabar con todo aquel que encontrara a su paso.

—¿Qué traman los anarki?

—Tú observa.

Los demás fueron entrando en la habitación envuelta en sombras, formando un círculo alrededor de las velas, y empujaron a algunos de los presos al interior del círculo, junto a James, que, a juzgar por lo inmóvil que permanecía, parecía muerto.

El mago de la túnica, que había estado esperando, se situó junto a la cabeza de éste y levantó los brazos.

—Nosotros, los desposeídos, llevamos siglos esperando este momento. Los privilegiados escucharán nuestro clamor y experimentarán auténtico terror hasta que nos den lo que nos ha sido negado. Hasta que no se disuelvan las leyes del «Orden Social» que prohíben que todo aquel de naturaleza y linaje «poco recomendables» disfruten de una alta posición, viviremos en permanente estado de guerra, dolor y muerte. No saben que nosotros, los leales, hemos estado esperando la salvación. Esta noche, nuestra paciencia será recompensada.

Vítores de alegría se elevaron de entre los seguidores ataviados con túnicas. Los demás guardaban silencio.

A lo lejos, en algún lugar de la enorme casa, se oyeron las campanadas de un reloj, doce. Todos los presentes parecieron contener el aliento. Y después silencio.

James abrió los ojos como platos.

A su alrededor, las velas parpadearon. Sus seguidores ahogaron una exclamación. El líder se arrodilló ante él y, con un susurro reverencial, dijo:

—¡Has vuelto!

—Mis leales anarki... —La voz de James sonaba débil y exhausta—. Mi letargo ha engañado a los Hermanos, pero vosotros creísteis en mí. ¿De verdad pensaban que estaba muerto?

—Ya lo creo —replicó el líder.

—Excelente. ¿Han pasado todos a la otra vida?

—A los pocos días de que cayeras en tu profundo sueño.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Dimitri Vulturi.

—Tu padre me sirvió fielmente —dijo James con una sonrisa—. ¿Me has traído lo que necesito?

Dimitri asintió con entusiasmo y se dirigió hacia los aletargados seres vestidos de calle que estaban en el centro del círculo. Entonces, cogió a un hombre barrigón de mediana edad y a una chica joven de rizos rubios, que llevaba un vestido de algodón, y los empujó al frente.

—Perfecto. ¿Son los MacKinnett? —preguntó James.

—Así es. El hermano miembro del Consejo y su delicada sobrina que aún no ha vivido la transformación. Debes de estar muerto de hambre.

Él asintió.

—Y que lo digas. Haz que lleven a la chica a mi alcoba. Me reuniré con ella en breve.

Uno de los ataviados con túnica hizo lo que pedía. Edward Observaba con el aliento contenido. Respirando fatigosamente por el aparente esfuerzo, James se puso de lado, de cara al hombre llamado MacKinnett, alargó la mano y chasqueó los dedos delante de él. El otro pestañeó varias veces y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al tiempo que abría los ojos, alarmado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Eres tú! —gritó, tratando de retroceder.

—Soy yo, sí —respondió James d'Arc con una tenue sonrisa.

Otras dos personas ataviadas con túnicas se acercaron.

—¿Lo sujetamos? —preguntó uno de ellos, ansioso por servir a su amo.

—Sí. Debemos demostrar que el orden dentro de la comunidad mágica está cambiando.

MacKinnett se resistió mientras James se ponía pesadamente en pie. Acto seguido, lo agarró por la garganta.

—¡No! —bramó el hombre—. Por favor...

—¡Cállate! Si no fuera porque no me queda energía, yo mismo te castigaría. Tu ira y tu miedo me proporcionarán un poco. Tu sobrina, con su cuerpo joven y lozano, me proporcionará mucha más. Seguro que es deliciosa.

—No, te lo suplico —susurró MacKinnett—. Auropha es una chica dulce, con toda la vida por delante. No conoce el peligro ni el miedo...

—Entonces me ocuparé de que reciba una buena educación.

James escudriñó al patriarca de los MacKinnett y, con una sonrisa demoníaca, posó la mano en el torso del hombre. Este comenzó a gritar de inmediato. De los poros de su piel manó una fina película de sangre que se filtró a través de su camisa amarilla.

Palideció por completo mientras pataleaba y se agitaba frenético. Entonces, puso los ojos en blanco y a continuación se derrumbó hacia adelante, muerto.

Dimitri le quitó la camisa con un gesto de la mano y su marca se le extendió por todo el torso, como un reguero de úlceras infectadas.

—Un trabajo bien hecho —elogió James a Dimitri—. Ahora voy a retirarme a mis aposentos a recobrar fuerzas con la chica. Su miedo y su rabia me llenarán de energía.

—Dios mío, ¿piensa matarla igual que ha hecho con su tío? —preguntó Edward, horrorizado.

—Morir como él sería una bendición. Lo que la chica va a tener que soportar será peor. Mucho peor.

Edward observó el círculo de seguidores vestidos con túnicas.

—¿Es que nadie va a ayudarla?

—¿Quién? Los Desposeídos de la comunidad mágica la están «castigando» por ser una Privilegiada. Jasper la utilizará para recargar su magia y para que sirva de castigo ejemplar a los demás.

Edward retrocedió horrorizado y se llevó la mano a la espada. Nunca había sido partidario de la violación ni la tortura de inocentes, ni siquiera en tiempo de guerra.

Alguien tenía que detener a aquel monstruo. Pero cuando se levantó, Jasper tiró de él y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—No puedes participar en mi visión. Aún no ha ocurrido. Mira, hay más cosas que ver.

—La chica de los MacKinnett es una fierecilla —le comentó Dimitri a Jasper—. Te proporcionará gran cantidad de energía.

—Excelente. Encárgate de que los muertos sean entregados mañana a sus familias. Ya es hora de que los Privilegiados sepan que su peor pesadilla ha regresado.

—Me ocuparé de ello.

—¿Y qué pasa con el otro asunto?

—Todavía estamos buscando.

—Debo hacerme con ese libro. Con él, mi poder sería casi ilimitado.

—Los anarki harán todo lo que tengan que hacer. Te lo juro.

La visión se tornó negra. Jasper soltó despacio a Edward, que parpadeó varias veces al volver al presente.

—¡Por las llamas del infierno! ¿Y dices que todavía no ha ocurrido? —Se volvió hacia el mago mirándolo con intensidad.

—Todavía no.

Edward suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces, es posible que no suceda.

—Olvidas que no me he equivocado en toda mi vida.

Él rogó que aquello fuera sólo una bravuconada y se sintió molesto con Jasper por haberlo hecho presenciar aquel horror.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que todo eso pueda importarme?

—El problema llamará a tu puerta muy pronto.

—¿Porque James d'Arc busca ese dichoso Libro del Caos que tú crees que está en mi poder?

—Sí. Ningún otro libro le proporcionaría ni la mitad de poder. Con él, lo único que tendrá que hacer será anotar sus deseos en una página en blanco para hacer que se cumplan, incluso el propio Día del Juicio Final.

Tal vez el mago le estuviera diciendo la verdad... o quizá hubiera creado aquella escena horrible con el fin de manipularlo y convencerlo de que le entregara el libro y así poder emplearlo para sus propios fines. Todo el mundo sabía que Jasper era una sabandija ambiciosa.

Antes de poder usar el libro, James d'Arc tendría que abrir el candado. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta su inmenso poder, tal vez pudiera hacerlo.

—Estoy seguro de que comprenderás lo importante que es encontrar y proteger el libro —continuó el hechicero—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Él es mago, igual que tú. Lánzale un conjuro para que no pueda hacerle daño a nadie.

—Un bonito pensamiento, pero la magia no funciona así. James proviene de un poderoso linaje con una acusada tendencia a producir sociópatas. Se alimenta del miedo y el dolor de los demás, incluso del placer forzado, ya lo has visto. Todo eso lo fortalece. Y, si regresara, tendría defensas mágicas inimaginables. Te lo pido por favor, dame el libro.

Edward lo agarró por el cuello de su elegante polo Ralph Lauren y lo estampó contra la pared.

No se fiaba un pelo de él. Como nieto que era de Laurent, poseía unos genes mágicos muy poderosos, y Edward no estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de que el enemigo de su enemigo fuera su amigo.

—¡Deja de hablarme del libro o sabrás lo que es tener mi espada en el vientre!

Jasper se zafó de él y se estiró el polo sin inmutarse.

—Lo tomaré como un no. Aunque es una pena. Mucha gente va a morir. Pero claro, para ti, la muerte es una bendición, ¿no es así?

—Aun en el caso de que el libro estuviera en mi poder, ¿por qué habría de dártelo?

—Porque con ello te ahorrarías mucho dolor. James vendrá por ti en cuanto averigüe que lo tienes. —Cruzó el salón, se dejó caer en un mullido sillón y apoyó los pies sobre la mesa.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo no sé nada.

—Hazte el tonto si quieres —sonrió brevemente—, pero el libro no es el único motivo de mi visita. Quiero que conozcas a alguien. Es la dueña de una galería de arte que acaba de abrir sus puertas.

Hacer vida social era lo último a lo que Edward pensaba dedicarse ahora que Victoria había regresado de su exilio.

—No.

—Es una oportunidad única. Se llama Un Toque de Magia. —Bajó los pies al suelo, se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas—. Es un lugar fresco y acaba de abrir sus puertas...

—No me interesa nada de lo que me cuentas. Lo que necesito es que me lleves a Londres.

—¿Tú? ¿Piensas enfrentarte a la civilización? ¿Voluntariamente? —Jasper se quedó boquiabierto.

—Busco a una mujer.

—¿Pretendes poner otra vez a prueba los límites de tu maldición?

¿Cómo podía saber el mago todo eso? Prepotente entrometido. Con gran esfuerzo, Edward reprimió las ganas que tenía de arrancarle la cabeza.

—Cierra esa bocaza antes de que te la cierre yo.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—La última mujer que te llevaste a la cama, desapareció durante dos días. De eso hace una década, ¿no es así?

—Ni una palabra más.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

—He oído que eres el asombro de los humanos, y que dejas a la altura del betún incluso a hombres con poderes mágicos, pero que nunca quedas satisfecho, ¿es así?

Edward se negaba a admitir delante del hechicero que no lograba satisfacción en el sexo, independientemente de las mujeres que se llevara a la cama, de los orgasmos que les proporcionara o de lo cerca que estuviera él de lograr uno. Eso le daría material para atormentarlo aún más.

—Cuando conozcas a Isabella Swan, puede que quieras probar suerte otra vez. Le encantan tus esculturas y está buenísima. Digamos que tiene una firma mágica bastante interesante.

—¿Es de los tuyos? Entonces, ¡me niego! Yo busco a una mujer en particular.

—Interesante. ¿De verdad conoces a alguien? Hace años que no sales de este sitio. ¿La has sacado de algún chat de «chicas calientes»?

Y volvió a sujetarle el hombro. Edward notó que intentaba colarse de nuevo en su cabeza, pero consiguió zafarse de él, se dirigió de inmediato a su espada, la cogió y barrió el aire con ella amenazadoramente.

—¡Deja ya de inmiscuirte!

Jasper retrocedió.

—Háblame de esa mujer. Tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Lo único que el hechicero podría hacer por él sería empujarlo al infierno.

—Sé qué aspecto tiene, pero desconozco el nombre que utiliza ahora. La encontraré.

—Hum. ¿Un antiguo amor?

«Antiguo amor, antigua enemiga.»

—Llévame a Londres.

—Te llevaré a donde tú quieras —contestó Jasper. Luego hizo una breve pausa y añadió—: Después de que conozcas a Isabella. Está muy interesada en tu arte y le he prometido que os presentaría.

Edward reprimió a duras penas su frustración y deseó que el mago hubiera elegido otro día para ponerse pesado. O, mejor aún, que la hubiera tomado con otro. Su sueño, la profecía que podía liberarlo, por fin había llegado: Victoria estaba en Londres. Y él estaba decidido a conseguir que lo dejara en libertad.

—Llevarme la contraria te divierte, pero hoy no estoy de humor para juegos.

—Esa es mi oferta. La tomas o la dejas. —Jasper se encogió de hombros con expresión impertinente—. A menos que quieras entregarme el libro.

Edward apretó el mango de la espada y lo miró enarcando una ceja. No se desharía del maldito Libro del Caos hasta que no averiguara cómo utilizarlo para poner fin a la maldición. Según Morgana, había una forma, y él estaba decidido a encontrarla.

Además, dejar aquella endemoniada cosa en manos de un mago era como poner al lobo al cuidado del gallinero.

—Supongo que eso es un no. —Jasper sonrió tenso—. En ese caso, espero que disfrutes de tu encuentro con la señorita Swan. Le mostré unas cuantas fotos de algunas de tus piezas y se quedó muy impresionada. He concertado una reunión con ella esta mañana. No tardes. Puedes hacer lo que quieras el resto del día. —Cuando Edward trató de negarse nuevamente, el otro insistió—: Vamos, seguro que tienes alguna pieza que se pueda vender.

Era cierto. En los últimos tres meses había tallado las mejores de su vida. Dirigió la vista hacia una escultura de madera que representaba al rey Arturo en pleno combate a muerte con Mordred, su gran enemigo. Laurent y Victoria aparecían en segundo plano, lanzando conjuros para ayudar a su campeón.

Atravesó la sala en dirección a la talla, observando fijamente el perfecto retrato de Victoria. Miedo, furia y un fogonazo de deseo le oprimieron el estómago. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para involucrarse con aquella bruja?

Pero pronto pondría fin a aquel asunto. Iría en su busca ese mismo día y le exigiría respuestas, aunque tuviera que retorcerle aquel precioso cuello. No estaba seguro de dónde empezar a buscar, pero por algún motivo sabía que aquella sensación, su amenazadora presencia, lo guiaría.

Apartó la vista de la escultura y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Un cuarto de hora.

—Estupendo. Pero hasta que me entregues el libro, voy a ser tu mejor amigo —dijo Bram sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**E**n cuanto Jasper aparcó a tres manzanas de Oxford Street, Edward salió del sofocante habitáculo del coche. Los guerreros no viajaban en trampas mortales motorizadas.

En la lúgubre mañana gris, avanzaron en dirección a un pequeño establecimiento con un rótulo morado que ponía Un toque de magia. Edward escudriñó a través del escaparate con un cínico gruñido. Una escultura de barro de Pegaso ocupaba prácticamente todo el espacio. Estudió la pieza con ojo experto. La obra tenía simetría, pero carecía de movimiento, de vida.

Cuando Jasper abrió la puerta, una campanilla electrónica avisó de su llegada.

Una ola de almizclado incienso golpeó los sentidos de Edward incluso aún fuera de la galería. Eso y las notas de una apasionada balada y un abrasador hormigueo por toda la piel.

Una mujer había estado allí poco antes. Lo sabía por la tentadora mezcla de suave perfume y el aroma natural que flotaba en el aire. Inspiró hondo y lo invadió el olor a fresias.

Un repiqueteo de cuentas de la cortina que separaba la trastienda atrajo su atención. Vio entonces a una mujer oculta tras el montón de cajas que llevaba entre los brazos. Se fijó en su alborotado pelo achocolatado y en su delicado perfil antes de que se volviera para depositar las cajas sobre el mostrador que ocupaba toda la pared trasera.

Lo familiar de sus movimientos hizo que contuviera el aliento.

Edward quería que se diese la vuelta para poder verle la cara, pero ella procedió a abrir las cajas, balanceándose al ritmo de la música celta que llenaba la estancia. Sintió el embate del deseo.

—¿Bella? —llamó Jasper por encima de la música.

La mujer se volvió y le sonrió al mago.

Edward sintió como si un puño invisible lo golpeara.

—Gracias por venir, Jasper. —Su inequívoco acento americano resonó en la cabeza de Edward haciendo que desapareciera la música—. Sé que estás ocupado. ¿Recibiste el mensaje que te dejé la semana pasada?

—Sí. Lo siento. No he oído nada más acerca de tu padre. Volveré a preguntar. ¿El investigador no te ha contado nada nuevo?

Los hombros de ella se hundieron.

—No, sólo ha encontrado la dirección de un loco que afirma tener casi quinientos años. Seguiré mirando. Me he mudado a Londres para encontrarlo y no pienso darme por vencida.

Entonces volvió la cabeza y miró a Edward como si acabara de darse cuenta de que no estaban solos. La acogedora expresión de su rostro desapareció de golpe. Se tapó los carnosos labios con la mano y se quedó mirándolo como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

El propio Edward tampoco podía salir de su asombro. Pómulos delicados, barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda y aquellos malditos ojos que no se podía quitar de la cabeza: los ojos de Victoria en el sueño que había tenido aquella misma mañana.

Adquirir conciencia de ello le puso los pelos de punta.

Bella miró a Jasper

.

—¿Este es...?

—Por supuesto. Ya te dije que te lo traería.

El mago lo empujó hacia ella. En circunstancias normales, Edward habría gruñido ante el contacto, pero en ese momento toda su atención se centraba en Bella.

Mejor dicho, en Victoria. La mujer que podía terminar con la maldición.

No creía que pudiera adoptar la forma de alguien tan hermosa como la de su sueño, pero había subestimado a su oponente. Sólo ese detalle la convertía en un ser todavía más letal, por no hablar del poder que seguramente habría adquirido a lo largo de los siglos. Parecía muy joven, apenas veinte años. Aunque su juventud sólo era una ilusión, lo hacía sentir como un anciano.

Jasper se volvió hacia él.

—Edward, ésta es Isabella Swan.

Ella se quedó quieta un segundo. Entonces se apartó la mano de la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. El gesto parecía casi natural para ser una vacilación deliberada, pero Victoria nunca mostraba vulnerabilidad a no ser que ésta formase parte de una trampa.

Finalmente, le tendió la mano. Edward se quedó mirándola fijamente, temeroso al mismo tiempo que deseoso de tocarla. Empezó a sudar. Cómo se estaría riendo la bruja de él.

Pero los siglos le habían enseñado a jugar a su juego.

Con una sonrisa de tiburón, tomó la mano entre las suyas. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó la palma y ascendió por su brazo, sacudiéndolo hasta el alma. En ese preciso instante, su miembro se puso duro como una piedra. Lanzó una callada imprecación. Un mero roce le había bastado a Victoria para hechizarlo, igual que en su sueño.

Sólo que más potente aún.

Olivia abrió mucho los ojos y el gesto lo llenó de satisfacción.

—Señorita Swan.

Ella retiró la mano rápidamente.

—Yo... Encantada de conocerte. Jasper me ha hablado de ti. Bueno, de tu talento —aclaró—. Las fotos que he visto son impresionantes.

Victoria nunca había mostrado ningún interés por su trabajo, sólo le había importado su reputación en el campo de batalla y en el dormitorio. Aquel fingido interés lo puso furioso. ¿Qué jueguecito se traía aquella bruja entre manos? Sonrojada, ella miró a Jasper.

—¿Dónde está la pieza que has traído? —le preguntó éste a Edward.

Tan concentrado estaba en Victoria que se le había olvidado.

—En tu coche.

La mirada del mago se movió de Edward a Bella y otra vez de vuelta a Edward.

—Iré a buscarla mientras vosotros dos os conocéis mejor.

**L**a campanilla de la puerta subrayó ruidosamente la partida de Jasper, pero Isabella no apartó la mirada de Edward en ningún momento. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho.

Aquel hombre la miraba como si la conociera, como si pudiera ver dentro de ella.

Como si supiera que esa misma mañana había soñado con él; que se había visto desnuda y húmeda de deseo, suplicándole que la tocara.

Cuando el penetrante escrutinio masculino descendió a la parte baja de su cuerpo, Isabella tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que Edward sabía que había sido objeto de sus fantasías eróticas. Sin embargo, su mirada no parecía exactamente erótica, pero ella se sonrojó de todos modos, y notó un delicioso hormigueo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Era evidente que su interés no era correspondido. La mayor parte de los hombres no se sentían atraídos por una mujer de aspecto tan extraño como el suyo. Con el pelo achocolatados y los ojos de igual color, parecía una extra sacada de un espectáculo de Halloween. Dudaba mucho de que fuera a ocurrir lo contrario con alguien tan espectacular como Edward.

Mediría alrededor de un metro noventa y cinco, tenía unos hombros tan anchos como un armario ropero y tan musculosos que parecían a punto de reventar las costuras de la camiseta negra. Los brazos le colgaban a ambos lados del torso, con unos enormes puños apretados a cada extremo. Una alborotada mata de pelo cobrizo enmarcaba un rostro atormentado, de pómulos marcados, acentuado por una perilla pulcramente recortada y unos insondables ojos verdes. Esbozaba una media sonrisa, como si supiera que la ponía nerviosa.

Bella contuvo las ganas de juguetear con las pulseras que llevaba en la muñeca.

Edward era un artista temperamental. Punto. Y ella era la dueña de una galería de arte, su sueño desde que era una adolescente irascible que llevaba una vida nómada con su fría y excesivamente protectora madre. Si quería mantener aquel sitio a flote, sería mejor que dejara de soñar despierta y se centrara en los negocios.

—Me gustaría exhibir aquí tus tallas de madera —dijo—. Creo que tienes mucho talento. Puedo ayudarte a ganar una buena suma.

Él enarcó una ceja oscura de manera inquietante.

—No me interesa el dinero.

«¿De verdad?», se preguntó ella.

—¿El prestigio entonces? El reconocimiento. ¿Es eso lo que buscas?

Edward se le acercó, cerniéndose amenazador sobre ella. Si su intención era intimidarla con su tamaño, lo estaba consiguiendo. Cada uno de sus bíceps era tan grueso como su propio muslo.

—No busco reconocimiento —respondió con un tono ronco y peligroso.

Nunca había sido tan consciente de estar a solas con un hombre. Claro que tampoco antes había soñado que estaba desnuda y excitada por un cachas como aquél y acto seguido lo había conocido en persona. Pero estaba allí por cuestión de negocios.

Tenía que concentrarse.

Reprimió un escalofrío y enderezó los hombros.

—Algo querrás a cambio de tu trabajo. Dime qué es y...

—Ya sabes lo que quiero.

La sujetó con sus manos grandes y cálidas por las caderas y una inesperada oleada de energía explotó dentro de Bella como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica aterradora, sexual. No podía decirlo en serio.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Los ojos verdes de Edward, enmarcados por aquellas oscuras pestañas, la atraían sin que pudiera evitarlo. Su aroma, boscoso y salvaje, fue directo a sus rodillas.

Maldita fuera. No lo conocía de nada y la estaba tocando. ¿Por qué no tenía miedo? ¿O por qué no la molestaba aquel deseo salvaje no correspondido?

—No, no lo sé.

—Mientes.

Edward apretó los dedos y la acercó aún más a él. Sus cuerpos se rozaban, su calor penetró en el cuerpo de Olivia. ¿Estaba...? Sí, empalmado. «Dios bendito.»

Después de todo, el deseo quizá sí fuera correspondido. Estupefacta, alzó la mano y la posó en el torso masculino con intención de detenerlo. Fue como si hubiera tocado una pared de roca, sólo que aquélla estaba vivita y coleando. Todo él estaba duro.

—Basta —susurró.

Edward apretó los labios convirtiéndolos en una amenazadora línea.

—¿Basta de qué?

—De tocarme. —«De confundirme»—. No lo hagas.

Él la soltó. Casi por arte de magia, sus sentidos se liberaron del hechizo que los mantenía sometidos. La energía se precipitó fuera de su cuerpo y el sentido común y la furia regresaron.

—Estamos hablando de negocios. —Bella intentó mostrarse como una profesional seria en vez de como una virgen temblorosa—. Te ofrezco la mitad de los beneficios por vender aquí tu obra. Pero eso no te da derecho a que me pongas las manos encima.

Francamente, se sentía bastante sorprendida de que quisiera hacerlo.

Edward se cruzó de brazos y se quedó mirándola pensativo.

—Tocarte ha sido un error.

Por supuesto que lo había sido, pensó Bella.

La campanilla de la puerta la sobresaltó. Volvió la cabeza y vio que era Jasper. Lo maldijo por no haber llegado sesenta segundos antes.

—Aquí está —dijo el mago con tono victorioso, sosteniendo entre las manos una talla de madera que ella no veía bien del todo—. He tenido que mirar por todo el coche hasta que me he acordado de que la habíamos guardado en el maletero.

Ninguno de los otros dos respondió. Bella sabía que debería acercarse a ver la obra, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Edward con recelo. Él tampoco apartaba la vista de ella, abrasadora. En sus ojos había furia y algo más, tal vez deseo. La combinación resultaba tempestuosa, potente, inexplicable, imposible. Bella dio un paso atrás.

—Ya conoces mi oferta. ¿Trato hecho? —preguntó.

Edward se inclinó sobre ella.

—Antes me acostaría con el diablo. Confío más en él.

Giró entonces sobre sus talones, atravesó la estancia y abrió la puerta de par en par. El sonido de la campanilla quedó silenciado por el portazo. Bella dio un respingo al verlo salir de aquella forma.

Frunció el cejo. ¿Lo habría engañado algún galerista en el pasado? ¿O tal vez le molestaba que, por un momento, se hubiera sentido atraído por ella? Ya no debería dolerle esa posibilidad, pero así era.

—Esto es muy extraño —comentó Jasper—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé.

Jasper la miró escrutador y le entregó la talla.

—Iré a hablar con él. No te preocupes.

Bella iba a decirle que lo dejara correr, pero entonces vio la escultura. Un cervatillo. Era como si la criatura fuera a mover las patas para dar sus primeros y torpes pasos de un momento a otro. Sus conmovedores ojos la dejaron atónita. Edward tenía un talento inmenso. Y aquello sólo era una pequeña muestra. Cerró la boca.

Haría las delicias de los amantes del arte. No importaba lo mucho que la turbara su presencia. Afortunadamente, estaba acostumbrada a las manías de los artistas. Tenía que hacer alguna exposición o, de lo contrario, su negocio se iría pronto a pique.

Necesitaba el dinero para quedarse en Inglaterra y pagar al detective que estaba buscando al padre que nunca había conocido. Descubriría qué era lo que motivaba a Edward y entonces trabajaría con él, por difícil que fuera.

—Perfecto. Quiero volver a verlo lo antes posible


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer… yo solo juego y me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Shayla Black.

N/A: Hola nenas, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta adaptación esta serán publicaciones semanales únicamente... pero espero que les vaya gustando la historia, así que sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —gritó Jasper, corriendo detrás de él.

Edward se volvió. ¿Dónde estaba su jodida espada cuando la necesitaba para ensartar a un brujo marrullero?

—Lo sabías. Maldito cabrón, lo sabías.

—¿Que Bella era una Le Fay? Sí.

—No es una Le Fay cualquiera, sino Victoria con distinto aspecto.

Jasper se calló.

—Eso no te lo podría decir. Victoria vivió antes que yo, así que no puedo decirte cómo era. Por el momento, lo único que sé a partir de su firma mágica es su linaje.

—¿Qué demonios es eso de la firma mágica?

—Es como su aura, pero referida específicamente a su magia. La mayoría de los brujos que han pasado la transformación pueden verla. La firma de Bella es bastante débil. Al parecer, tiene menos de veinticinco años, la edad en que una bruja alcanza su poder. Si es el caso, no puedo leer en ella como lo haría normalmente.

—Métete en su mente como intentaste hacer conmigo. Averigua quién es.

El mago negó con la cabeza.

—Con ese método sólo puedo leer los pensamientos que tenga en ese momento concreto. Y a menos que justo entonces esté pensando en que no es Victoria, no serviría de nada. Sólo podría ver algo más si la toco de forma... íntima.

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

—Cuanto más profundo el contacto, más podría entrar en su mente.

En otras palabras, para poder averiguarlo todo de Bella, Jasper tendría que penetrarla sexualmente. A Edward debería haberle resultado tentadora la idea de dejar que el brujo echara un polvo con el diablo, sin embargo, le dieron ganas de darle un guantazo sólo de imaginárselo. Aunque odiaba a Victoria en su nueva forma, no podía negarlo: la quería para él solo.

—No se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima —masculló.

—No tenía intención. Es una chica encantadora, pero no me interesa. Y hurgar en la mente de una mujer supone averiguar también cómo un hombre puede ganársela, sexualmente hablando.

¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Podía averiguar la forma de convencer a una mujer de que se acostara con él? No era de extrañar que Jasper fuera el mayor seductor del mundo mágico.

—¿Cuando sus pensamientos no te dicen lo que quieres saber, simplemente escuchas sus fantasías y consigues que te deseen?

—Totalmente. —El mago le dirigió una de sus características sonrisas—. Pasé mucho tiempo perfeccionando la técnica.

—No te metas en la mente de Victoria.

—Edward, no creo que sea Victoria. ¿Cómo iba a ser su firma tan débil si lo fuera? Mi abuelo me contó que la de ella se podía ver a un kilómetro y medio de distancia, de un color morado irisado.

—Tonterías. ¿Cuándo viste por última vez a un Le Fay vivo?

Jasper asintió dándole la razón.

—Hace varios cientos de años, es verdad. Pero su hijo tuvo cientos de amantes humanas que le dieron otros tantos hijos. Es posible que...

—Igual de probable que sea Victoria con otro aspecto. Desde hace mucho, corre el rumor de que puede cambiar de forma. Puede que se haya transformado en una bruja joven y haya mutado su firma.

—En condiciones normales te diría que no, pero con ella todo es posible. —Jasper suspiró—. Si ha vuelto y busca llamar tu atención, sólo puede ser por un motivo.

El Libro del Caos. En el pasado, ésa había sido su mayor fuente de poder.

Cuando Laurent la desterró, siglos atrás, el libro se cerró misteriosamente y había permanecido así hasta el presente.

—El Libro del Caos tiene poderes extraordinarios.

Edward lo sabía de primera mano. Llevaba siglos intentando, sin éxito, abrir el condenado libro. Había intentado hacerlo trizas, quemarlo, destruirlo, pero a los pocos minutos se regeneraba de nuevo, burbujeante de poder. ¿Cómo podía un objeto albergar tanta magia tanto tiempo después de que su dueña hubiera abandonado la tierra?

—Lo tienes tú, Edward. Dámelo y ahórrate la agonía que sin duda te espera. Yo lo protegeré.

—Vete al cuerno —replicó, y se alejó por la acera a grandes zancadas.

Jasper lo siguió.

—He ido a verte esta mañana porque quiero echarte una mano, no porque crea que eres capaz de pedir o aceptar ayuda.

—Un hombre inteligente.

El mago se colocó delante de él y Edward se vio obligado a detenerse.

—Ese libro tiene que estar custodiado por alguien con poderes mágicos. Si cayera en manos equivocadas, podría significar la muerte para todo brujo hecho y derecho, y también para los niños. Tú careces de la habilidad necesaria para protegerlo.

Quince siglos como guardián del dichoso libro decían lo contrario.

Edward lo necesitaba y a la mujer de la familia Le Fay para abrirlo y poner fin a la maldición. Después, consideraría la posibilidad de entregárselo a Jasper... cuando las ranas criaran pelo.

—Si Victoria se hiciera con él —continuó el brujo—, podrían dar comienzo siglos de sufrimiento y torturas. Y si mi visión se hace realidad y es Laurent quien lo consigue, los planes de ella serían una delicia en comparación.

Se dirigió al coche y se metió dentro. Edward lo siguió y se sentó a su lado, con los puños apretados. Odiaba aquellos cacharros. Donde estuviera un buen caballo para ir de un lado a otro... Pero lo que era aún peor era la forma de conducir de Jasper, capaz de provocarle un ataque cardíaco incluso al guerrero más curtido. Se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

El mago enarcó una de sus cejas doradas.

—Eres inmortal, ¿para qué te lo pones?

—No conduces a menudo, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió el otro con ironía—. Prefiero la teletransportación.

—Se nota.

Jasper echó su rubia cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—Dos chistes en un día. Como sigas así, me va a dar un ataque.

—Lamentablemente, te recobrarías.

El motor se puso en marcha y con él las notas de una canción de rock que llenaron violentamente el coche. Una áspera voz de hombre cantaba un estribillo acerca del animal en que se había convertido. Edward hizo una mueca de asco. Jasper no le hizo caso y se separó de la acera. No conducía un modelo cualquiera, sino un Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano de color rojo. El mago podía ser cualquier cosa menos discreto.

—Un vehículo muy bonito para alguien a quien no le gusta conducir.

—Si has de hacerlo, ¿por qué no con estilo?

—Puedes aparecer y desaparecer cuando te venga en gana, ¿para qué necesitas un coche?

Jasper sonrió.

—Para cuando tengo que llevar a Londres a un taciturno inmortal. ¿O acaso preferirías que te teletransportara?

—¡Por la sangre de Cristo, no!

—Exacto. Y los humanos también se ponen nerviosos cuando aparecemos y desaparecemos. No es la mejor forma de mantener en secreto que somos magos...

—¿Puedes bajar ese escándalo? —preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia el elegante equipo de música del coche.

—¿La música? Si es genial, tío.

—Me da dolor de cabeza. ¿Cómo puedes pensar con ese hombre pegando aullidos?

Jasper bajó la música un poco, muy poco. A continuación, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Edward se quedó sorprendido al ver la seriedad con que lo miró.

—Laurent regresará pronto y debemos tomar medidas. Ya he advertido a los MacKinnett. Son unos necios. Creen que por el hecho de pertenecer a los Privilegiados nadie se atreverá a hacerles daño.

Edward se estremeció al recordar la visión.

El semáforo cambió y Jasper salió disparado.

—Nuestro principal cometido es proteger el libro. La comunidad mágica, y puede que hasta la humanidad, está en peligro.

Ahí estaba: incluía a su propia raza para darle un motivo para involucrarse.

Cabrón tramposo...

—La posibilidad de que Laurent regrese resulta inquietante, sin embargo, si lo que buscas es información sobre el libro, la señorita Sawan sabe mucho más de él que yo.

—Hizo una pausa—. Tal vez deberías dejar que hable con ella.

—Acabas de irte de su galería dando un portazo.

—Enajenación mental transitoria —contestó Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien. Habla con ella, pero ten cuidado. Si resulta que es Victoria, su magia...

—Es potente, lo sé. Pero también lo es la tuya.

—No lo bastante como para competir con un poder milenario. Además, preferiría no tener nada que ver con Victoria. Los asuntos que mi abuelo tuvo con ella la predisponen a odiarme. Y según señalan los escritos de Merlín, es una bruja aterradora.

Su respeto hacia los poderes de Victoria demostraban que era sensato, pero desde luego no era un buen presagio. Edward maldijo su naturaleza lasciva que lo había llevado a acostarse con la bruja en el pasado.

—Para hablar con ella necesito algún modo de neutralizarla. No puedo soportar que me eche otra maldición. Por mucho que aborrezca ser inmortal, pasar el resto de la eternidad convertido en sapo o en cualquier otra cosa asquerosa me apetece aún menos.

Jasper tamborileó con el pulgar en el volante siguiendo el ritmo de otra canción de rock alternativo, sin dejar por ello de estar atento al tráfico.

—Mi abuelo me dejó algunas cosas. Una en particular diseñada por él precisamente para Victoria. Algo relacionado con una piedra _laggagh. _Puedes hacer uso de ella.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No se me da tan bien la lengua antigua como debería. Déficit de atención en los temas que me aburren. —Suspiró—. Según las notas de Laurent, esa piedra la debilita. Si la toca, su magia se bloquea. Pero tiene efectos secundarios.

—¿Desagradables para ella?

Jasper frunció el cejo.

—Yo diría que sí.

—Perfecto.

¿Qué le importaba a él que Victoria sufriera un poco, después del dolor que le había hecho pasar a lo largo de tantos siglos?

El mago le echó una severa mirada de reojo.

—Ten cuidado. Si Isabella resulta ser en realidad Victoria, será una adversaria peligrosa. Y puesto que sé que utilizó el diario para maldecirte, no tengo ninguna duda de que no querrás entregármelo hasta que lo hayas probado todo para poner fin a tu encantadora maldición.

—Yo no he dicho que tenga el libro.

Jasper esbozó una tensa sonrisa y le metió algo en la mano.

—Sigue fingiendo que no lo tienes, entonces. Pero si cambias de opinión o necesitas mi ayuda, lanza esto al aire y pronuncia mi nombre.

—Es una piedra —observó Edward, mirándola—. ¿Estás loco?

—No tardes mucho. Se nos acaba el tiempo.

Bella forcejeaba entre maldiciones con la cerradura de la puerta de la galería.

Menudo día más desastroso había tenido. En realidad, toda su vida había sido un constante desastre.

Le sonó el móvil y se lo acercó a la oreja con una sonrisa irónica.

—Estoy bien, Jasper. Sólo algo cansada. Me he despertado a las dos de la mañana y ya no he podido volver a dormirme. Y tampoco he comido en todo el día.

El agotamiento empezaba a hacer mella en ella.

—Lamento oírlo —murmuró el mago—. ¿Sigues preocupada por tu padre?

—Sí.

Toda la vida, había creído que su padre había muerto antes de que ella naciera.

Pero tras la reciente muerte de su indiferente madre, Renée, Bella había registrado sus pertenencias y había descubierto que era mentira. Armada con su nombre, su última dirección conocida y una fotografía de su padre en la que se veía que ella había heredado sus inusuales ojos, decidió averiguar la verdad. Había gente que encontraba a algún pariente desaparecido con mucho menos. Pero la búsqueda había resultado infructuosa, aun contando con Jasper y un detective. Era como si se hubiera esfumado.

Lo cual resultaba preocupante. Entre los efectos de su madre, había una carta sin abrir que su padre había escrito casi veinte años atrás y enviado desde Londres.

Renée no se había molestado en decirle de qué se trataba, maldita fuera. Aunque tampoco la sorprendía. Había sido una mujer fría e insensible a todos los niveles.

«Tienes un techo bajo el que guarecerte, jovencita, porque ésa es mi responsabilidad. Cumple tú con la tuya. Saca las mejores notas, limpia tu habitación y no me toques.»

Su querida madre había escondido todas las pistas sobre su padre. Pero no le extrañaba. Renée siempre había utilizado todo aquello que sirviera para que Bella se sintiera más aislada o desgraciada.

En la carta, Charlie Swan suplicaba que ella y su hija regresaran junto a él. La conmovedora nostalgia que se percibía en sus palabras la había hecho llorar. Su padre había querido conocerla y cuidarla. A ella. No la había considerado una carga.

Aseguraba que las protegería. Pero ¿de qué? ¿Sería eso, lo que quiera que temiese, lo que ahora le impedía encontrarlo? Conocerlo, como mínimo satisfaría su curiosidad, y, con suerte, tal vez pudiera ayudarla a superar su miedo a dejar que las personas se le acercaran. Rogaba a Dios que no fuera demasiado tarde para encontrarlo.

—Estoy en un callejón sin salida —continuó—. Tengo una nueva dirección que comprobar, pero si eso tampoco da resultado, tendré que ir pensando en otra cosa. Es de lo más frustrante.

Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, el negocio no le iba demasiado bien, y mucho se temía que fuera a perder su adorada galería. Un Toque de Magia era su espacio, su centro vital, al que recurrir cuando todo lo demás iba mal. Era su mayor logro hasta la fecha. Pero ya no tenía dinero para seguir pagando al detective. Si finalmente se arruinaba, tendría que tomar una decisión: quedarse en Londres o regresar a Estados Unidos.

«¿Regresar para qué?», le preguntó una vocecita interior. En Londres había echado unas pequeñas raíces. Se acabó lo de mudarse de ciudad cada tres meses y ser la chica nueva constantemente, como le había ocurrido cuando estaba con su madre.

En Inglaterra se sentía como en casa, aunque el apartamento en el que vivía era pequeño, no le gustaba el frío y detestaba la comida. ¿Es que los ingleses no creían en el poder de una buena enchilada? Pero le merecía la pena vivir allí por la sensación de historia, de permanencia.

—Tengo la impresión de que pronto aparecerá. No te rindas.

—No me rendiré mientras exista una mínima probabilidad de encontrarlo.

—Esa es la actitud. —Jasper le transmitió calidez a través del teléfono—. Las chicas americanas no dejáis de impresionarme con vuestra tenacidad.

Era un buen amigo. Le gustaba coquetear con ella, pero coquetear era para él como respirar. Bella nunca se tomaba en serio sus sonrisas ni sus palabras encantadoras. Además, los hombres normalmente no se sentían atraídos por ella en ese sentido.

Excepto, tal vez, el taciturno y atractivo artista que había conocido esa mañana. «¿Taciturno y atractivo?» Edward había sido un grosero y un cretino. Pero por un momento habría jurado que la deseaba. Cretino o no, saberlo la había hecho sentir vértigo y un profundo deseo. Sólo con tocarla, su cuerpo se había iluminado como un árbol de Navidad. Patético.

Una extraña sensación de anhelo la había perseguido desde que él saliera de la galería dando un portazo esa mañana. Estaba claro que necesitaba una buena cura de sueño o cafeína, algo.

—Bella —prosiguió Jasper—. Te llamaba por Edward. No te sorprendas si tienes noticias suyas. Creo que se siente fatal por lo que sea que haya pasado entre vosotros esta mañana.

—Me alegro. Tenía intención de llamarlo mañana. —Y dejar la libido fuera de la conversación—. Es muy temperamental, pero tiene un enorme talento.

—Ya sabía que te entusiasmaría. Es un hombre extraño y difícil de tratar, pero dale una oportunidad.

Ella tiró del pomo de la puerta y trató de hacer girar la llave. Nada. Algunos días, aquella vieja cerradura se empeñaba en atascarse. Ése era unos de esos días. Entonces, un fuerte pitidito la hizo suspirar.

—Lo haré. Te tengo que dejar. Me estoy quedando sin batería y no consigo cerrar la maldita puerta.

Quedaron en llamarse al cabo de unos días y colgaron. Bella siguió tratando de cerrar. Nada. Estaba atascada.

—¡Condenada puerta! —exclamó, apartándose el pelo de los ojos.

—¿Hablar con ella sirve de algo?

Se volvió al oír la grave e inesperada voz. Una figura masculina se alzaba en la oscuridad.

Edward.

Aunque las sombras ocultaban gran parte de su rostro, Bella sintió una violenta sacudida de deseo. Él permanecía inmóvil mientras destellos de pálida luz se reflejaban en sus ojos felinos. Una camiseta negra se ceñía a sus anchos hombros y los gastados vaqueros a los duros muslos.

—Me has asustado —dijo ella con un tono ligeramente acusador.

Teniéndolo tan cerca, el agotamiento había dejado de ser un problema. De repente, su cuerpo vibraba de energía.

—Y no por primera vez, creo. —Salió de entre las sombras. La luz de la luna menguante bañaba de plata los duros planos de su rostro—. Esta mañana también te he asustado. Te pido disculpas.

Acortó la distancia entre ambos tan silenciosamente que Bela comprendió cómo había logrado acercársele sin que se diera cuenta y le quitó las llaves de las manos.

Con un rápido giro de muñeca cerró la puerta. Ella no podía apartar la vista de su tremenda espalda, del movimiento de los músculos de sus hombros.

¿Qué sentiría al acariciarlos mientras él la penetraba?

La pregunta la dejó atónita. Era por completo inapropiada. Absolutamente ridícula. Antes, él se había excitado, sí, pero probablemente no hubiera sido más que una reacción involuntaria. No había muchas probabilidades de que fueran a practicar sexo. Estaba claro que no estaba pensando con la cabeza.

Edward se volvió y le tendió las llaves. Bella se preguntó si con tan poca luz vería el rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

—He reconsiderado tu oferta —dijo él de repente.

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente y lo miró. Ninguna explicación acerca de lo ocurrido por la mañana, ni garantías de que no volvería a ocurrir.

Aunque aquel hombre era capaz de hacer saltar sus alarmas internas y de encender su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, era también su mejor opción para conseguir el dinero que necesitaba si quería seguir buscando a su padre. Trabajar en una galería de arte mientras aún estudiaba en la universidad, le había dado las tablas necesarias para tratar a esos artistas egocéntricos. Y Bella llevaba escrito en la cara que era uno de ésos. Pero ella podría con él.

—Entonces, ¿ya soy el diablo?

Él tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado.

—No.

—Vale. Entonces, hablemos. —Consultó el reloj y añadió—: Tengo tiempo para una taza de café.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero mostrarte toda mi colección, piezas que nadie ha visto.

El íntimo susurro que empleó le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. La insinuación de que quería mostrarle algo que nunca antes le había enseñado a nadie la atrajo de inmediato: como galerista y como mujer.

—Está bien —respondió con voz temblorosa—. ¿Adónde vamos?

Él hizo una pausa y Bella tuvo la impresión de que la estaba estudiando detenidamente, escudriñando sus reacciones.

—A mi piso.

Justo en ese momento, un taxi apareció por el extremo de la calle y se detuvo junto a la acera. Edward abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar con un gesto de la mano.

—Tenía un taxi esperando, confiando en que aceptarías mi invitación.

La lógica le advirtió a Bella que sólo una estúpida se subiría a un taxi con un completo desconocido para ir con él a su casa. Porque, ¿qué sabía en realidad de aquel hombre? Apenas unas horas antes, la había agarrado por las caderas y después la había insultado.

Se mordió el labio. Jasper le había pedido que le diera una oportunidad. Y, en sus sueños, había sentido lo que era que le separase los muslos con sus manos...

«Basta.»

La puerta del taxi estaba abierta. Bella titubeó.

Si Edward tenía intención de hacerle algo, no la llevaría a su casa con un taxista como testigo, ¿no? Quizá incluso compartía piso con otros tres artistas muertos de hambre.

Se subió al taxi y se sentó junto a la ventanilla, arrugando la nariz al percibir el acre olor a humo que flotaba en el interior del coche.

Edward se subió a continuación. Ocupaba tres cuartas partes del asiento trasero.

El aroma a madera, a tierra y a hombre reemplazó la peste a humo. Desprendía la clase de olor que a ella le encantaría aspirar toda la vida. Era una tontería, pero se acercó un poco a él y aspiró una profunda bocanada. Todo su ser cobró vida, como cuando entras en Starbucks a tomar un café por la mañana.

Los ojos verdes de Edward refulgieron de deseo. Pero eso sólo duró un segundo, porque él en seguida apartó la vista, abriendo y cerrando los puños.

Estaba agitado por algo. ¿Sentiría él también la tremenda atracción que había entre los dos? El cuerpo de ella había respondido a su presencia como una flor que se abre.

«Olvídalo. Mantente en el terreno de lo profesional.»

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Londres? —le preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio mientras el taxi se alejaba a gran velocidad.

—Seis meses. Casi siete —respondió Bella—. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo la impresión de que llevo aquí desde siempre.

La charla debería haberla tranquilizado, pero en vez de eso, se sentía cada vez más inquieta.

—¿Y has abierto la galería tú sola? —inquirió él bajando la ventanilla y aspirando una bocanada del fresco aire otoñal.

—Sí. Estoy convencida de que tus obras serán un excelente reclamo.

—Ya hablaremos de eso cuando veas el resto de la colección.

—Estoy segura de que me va a encantar. Tienes mucho talento.

Él se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

—¿Expones en algún otro sitio?

—No. —Relajó los puños y volvió a apretarlos—. ¿Por qué una galería de arte? ¿Por qué algo tan complejo como abrir tu propio negocio en vez de aceptar cualquier trabajo en otra parte?

—Me encanta el arte. —Sonrió—. Cuando está bien hecho, es capaz de transportarte a otro lugar, de evocar emociones desconocidas. Cuando tu vida es una porquería, te permite huir a un mundo nuevo. Porque, ¿qué mujer no se ha visto saliendo del mar convertida en una diosa al contemplar _El nacimiento de Venus _de Botticelli? ¿O quién no se imagina riendo y bailando, libre y lleno de vida, al contemplar _Bal au Moulin de la Galette, Montmartre, _de Renoir? El arte es como una limpieza de alma. En cambio, un trabajo administrativo... —Arrugó la nariz—. Trabajé en eso un verano cuando estaba en la universidad. Me echaron porque me quedaba dormida y no se me daba bien seguir las instrucciones. Prefiero un negocio pequeño como éste, y poder vender hermosas piezas de arte que reproducen la vida real, a gente que necesita rodearse de belleza. Como tu cervatillo. Es asombroso.

—He oído que le decías a Jasper que habías venido a Londres para buscar a tu padre. ¿Tú sola?

Bella titubeó. Comprendía que Edward le hiciera preguntas sobre su filosofía artística, puesto que estaban tratando la posibilidad de que él expusiera su trabajo en su galería. No comprendía en cambio qué interés podía tener en su vida personal. La había tocado y al parecer se había excitado, para a continuación insultarla y salir huyendo despavorido. ¿Era posible que ella le interesase de verdad?

Fuera como fuese, el tema de su padre era demasiado personal: era algo que le tocaba directamente el corazón. Los lazos existentes entre padres e hijas en general eran especiales, y Bella no podía evitar desear que fuera así en su caso. A Edward no pensaba contarle más que unos pocos datos básicos, siendo como era un desconocido.

—Sí. Él y mi madre vivían separados. No lo conozco.

Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era conocerlo.

—Entonces, ¿vives sola?

Ella lo miró con recelo. Aquello había dejado de ser una charla intrascendente para matar el tiempo. ¿Por qué le interesaban esas cosas? No podía ser que... Pero a juzgar por la forma en que la miraba, aguardando su respuesta, cualquiera diría que estaba más interesado de lo que habría cabido esperar.

—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó en vez de contestar, a medida que iban dejando atrás las afueras de Londres.

—Ya no mucho.

—Suponía que vivirías en un piso en el centro de Londres. ¿Por qué vives a las afueras?

Edward se volvió hacia ella y le dedicó otra de aquellas penetrantes miradas que la hacían sentir como si debiera protegerse hasta el alma.

—Es una larga historia.

Fuera como fuese, lo mejor sería limitarse al ámbito profesional.

—Antes hablaba en serio. Creo de verdad que tu obra será un éxito en mi galería. La gente quedará encantada con tus piezas. Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión.

—Yo también lo estaré después de que hablemos.

Su respuesta no le resultó precisamente tranquilizadora. Bella no lograba sacudirse de encima la idea de que hablaban de dos cosas totalmente distintas.

—Estoy muy contenta con las otras obras que tengo expuestas. ¿Qué te parecen?

Él enarcó las cejas y dijo:

—Prefiero no decir nada al respecto.

Su respuesta rayaba el egocentrismo. La fastidió un poco, pero supuso que tenía razón.

El silencio que se instaló entre ellos mientras el taxi se alejaba de la tenue luz de las farolas de las zonas residenciales estaba poniendo a prueba sus nervios. Cuando dejaron atrás la última de las pintorescas casas unifamiliares de las afueras, la ansiedad le atenazó la boca del estómago. ¿Adónde demonios la llevaba?

—¿Queda mucho? —preguntó de nuevo, apartando la vista de la campiña deshabitada que pasaba a toda velocidad por la ventanilla, para mirar de reojo su anguloso perfil.

—Diez minutos.

«Está bien...» Bella miró por la ventana. La tétrica niebla nocturna y la extraña actitud de Edward la estaban poniendo paranoica. Inspiró profundamente para calmarse, metió la mano en el bolso y se aferró a su espray de pimienta.

Unos agónicos minutos más tarde, Edward le dijo al taxista que parase a la entrada de un estrecho camino de tierra. La inquietud de Bella se redobló.

Tras pagar al conductor, él salió y le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Un estremecimiento de incertidumbre le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué sabía de aquel hombre en realidad?

—¡Vamos, baje ya! —ladró el taxista con unos dientes sucios, enormes en su delgado rostro.

—Vamos —la apremió Edward.

—Tengo que hacer más servicios, así que venga.

—¡Espere un minuto! —Bella echó un vistazo al taxímetro. Edward había negociado un buen precio por el viaje: treinta libras, pero arruinada como estaba, no llevaba tanto dinero encima ni lo tenía en el banco. Tampoco llevaba tarjeta de crédito.

Aunque quisiera regresar a Londres, el viaje le supondría un dilema.

—¡Vamos! —gritó el taxista.

—Ven conmigo. —La calmada voz de Edward disolvió el manojo de nervios que le oprimían el estómago.

Si quería ver sus tallas, tenía que ser valiente. Muy despacio, alargó el brazo y posó la mano en la palma de él.

Una llamarada abrasadora y veloz como un rayo le recorrió los dedos describiendo un sendero de fuego hasta el centro de su pecho. La sensación fue tan intensa que a punto estuvo de caerse al salir del coche.

Pero antes de que pudiera apartar la mano, él retiró la suya.

El taxi se alejó dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí.

Bella miró a Edward interrogativamente. ¿Por qué retrocedía cada vez que se rozaban? A veces tenía la impresión de que la deseaba, pero otras en cambio parecía que no pudiese soportar su presencia.

«Concéntrate en los negocios. Y lárgate de aquí.»

—¿Adónde me llevas? —quiso saber.

—A mi casa.

Bella miró a su alrededor, a los árboles casi muertos, con sus escuálidas ramas desprovistas de hojas. Un paisaje espeluznante. Silencioso. Demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

—¿Eres uno de esos psicópatas que va a cortarme en pedacitos?

Él se detuvo un momento.

—Entiendo que pienses así en los tiempos que corren, pero no. Necesito silencio y tranquilidad para trabajar y eso es imposible en Londres.

Sin decir nada más, echó a andar por el desierto camino de tierra esperando claramente que lo siguiera.

Al tenue resplandor de la luz de la luna, Bella se quedó mirando su enorme espalda alejándose y salió corriendo tras él. No sabría decir si Edward era uno de tantos artistas extravagantes o estaba loco de atar. No percibía amenaza por su parte, pero decididamente había algo extraño en él.

Una premonición, algo a lo que en general no hacía caso, le decía que aquel hombre estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre.

Lo siguió, acelerando el paso ante sus largas zancadas, hasta que lo alcanzó.

—Esto no me gusta. Llévame a mi casa.

Él no la miró ni aminoró el paso, sino que siguió avanzando por el camino, ahora convertido en un estrecho sendero apenas hollado.

—No tengo coche.

—¿Qué? —chilló ella—. ¿Y cómo esperas que regrese luego a la ciudad?

—Jasper vendrá dentro de un rato.

Eso la tranquilizó. Jasper Withlock, a pesar de sus aires de seductor, había demostrado ser de fiar desde que se conocieron, hacía pocos meses. La carta de su padre mencionaba su nombre y decía que había acudido a él en busca de ayuda. De modo que nada más llegar a Londres fue a buscarlo y se habían hecho amigos.

El camino de tierra mostraba huellas recientes de neumáticos. Seguro que si Edward esperaba que su amigo fuese a su casa, no estaría pensando en hacerle algo horrible.

El sendero estaba flanqueado por una hilera de espléndidos sicómoros muy viejos, que se extendían a ambos lados hacia lo que parecía un bosque infranqueable.

Bella observó, no sin cierta aprensión, las ramas desnudas que se cernían sobre ella.

Cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a un claro y, ante su vista, apareció una casita de campo. Su techo a dos aguas tenía detalles de construcción estilo Tudor y unas encantadoras ventanas divididas por parteluces. En el porche delantero había una mecedora iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. Se fijó en el cuidadoso grabado de la madera de los reposabrazos y en las hojas de hiedra talladas en el respaldo.

Cada muesca era una nueva faceta de su talento. Su tremenda habilidad para trabajar la madera no dejaba de sorprenderla. Por extraño que pudiera ser aquel hombre, Bella supo al instante que podía hacerles ganar una fortuna a ambos.

Casi mareada ante la perspectiva, subió a todo correr los escalones y acarició con el dedo el respaldo de la mecedora.

—Es preciosa.

—No es más que una silla. Me siento ahí a ver amanecer.

Ella se lo imaginó fácilmente, contemplando el amanecer con aire pensativo, con sus fuertes rasgos bañados por la luz dorada.

Edward se acercó a ella y la tomó por el codo. Un hormigueo le recorrió el brazo cuando se volvió hacia él, pero fijó la vista en la puerta mientras la abría.

—Hay muchas más tallas dentro. Ven.

Bella tomó aire, atravesó el umbral y se quedó muda.

El interior era totalmente rústico. Suelos de madera desnudos, tratados con cera del mismo color roble que las paredes, asimismo desnudas. Estaba claro que no le gustaban los adornos. Tan sólo alguna que otra lámpara.

Y sus tallas.

Edward se había quedado corto al decir que tenía más dentro. Podían contarse por cientos, y Bella se vio rodeada por ellas: un halcón listo para alzar el vuelo por aquí, una yegua y sus potros jugando en la pradera por allá. Todas las superficies del salón estaban ocupadas por piezas de diversos tamaños, desde la más pequeña de las criaturas, como un gatito juguetón, hasta un centauro de metro y medio de alto, con las patas delanteras levantadas. Eran tan hermosas que no sabía qué decir.

Incluso el mobiliario, de líneas exquisitas, estaba fabricado con la habilidad de un artesano. A Bella le encantaron las librerías, algunas guarnecidas con fluidas volutas y arcos, otras de austeras líneas rectas. Había además gran cantidad de sillas, todas ellas con detalles de arrebatadora belleza, construidas en todos los estilos, desde renacentista hasta moderno, preciosas y hechas por Edward.

Poseía las manos de un maestro y el corazón de un poeta.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar su abrumador talento y la forma en que expresaba sus emociones.

—Dios mío, esto es increíble. Parece como si todas estas piezas tuvieran vida propia. Jamás he visto un arte como el tuyo.

—¡Ya basta! —Cerró de un portazo y la agarró de los brazos. Tenía los labios apretados en una delgada y adusta línea—. Deja de fingir, Victoria. Estamos solos y ya estoy harto de tus juegos.

Ella liberó uno de sus brazos, pero él volvió a sujetárselo con fuerza. Estaba asustada.

—Yo no soy... Yo no soy Victoria. Me llamo Isabella, ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos de Edward brillaban llenos de odio.

—¿Te cree que soy tan tonto como para creérmelo? Sé perfectamente quién eres.

—¡Suéltame! No conozco a ninguna Victoria y no sé de qué me hablas.

—Tuve un sueño —respondió él con un gruñido—. Tú estabas en él. Desnuda.

Querías que entrara en tu cuerpo. Entonces abriste el maldito libro y desapareciste. No finjas.

«Dios bendito.» Era el sueño. Su sueño. ¿Edward había tenido el mismo sueño?

Imposible. Pero acababa de describírselo con todo detalle.

Se estaba poniendo enferma.

—¡Suéltame! Me estás asustando. Te juro que no sé de qué me hablas.

—Mientes.

La agarró de las muñecas y se las sujetó a la espalda con una de sus enormes manos. Entonces, metió la mano libre en el escote en forma de «V» de la blusa de ella y, a pesar de los forcejeos de Bella, se la desgarró con un brusco tirón, dejando a la vista su sujetador de encaje color rosa. Una gélida oleada de terror se apoderó de ella.

—¡No! ¡No me toques, cabrón!

Siguió retorciéndose, tratando de escapar mientras él clavaba su ardiente mirada en su escote. El miedo y la furia de Bella se encendieron cuando lo vio recorrer con los ojos el encaje que cubría sus pechos y fijarse en el cierre frontal del sujetador. En su mirada vio de nuevo el anhelo agónico que había observado ya dentro del taxi.

Bajó la vista y miró disimuladamente la bragueta de sus vaqueros. ¡Ay, Dios, estaba empalmado otra vez! ¿Era la idea de saber que ejercía tanto poder sobre ella lo que lo excitaba? Podía violarla. Desde luego le sobraba fuerza para ella.

—¿Te complace saber que reacciono ante tu cuerpo? —le preguntó él con voz gutural.

—No —respondió Bella, aunque de cierto extraño modo sí la complacía. Sabía que aquello no era sensato, pero no podía evitarlo.

«Piensa con la cabeza. Mantén la calma», se ordenó mentalmente mientras apoyaba el peso del cuerpo en el pie izquierdo. Observó el rostro sombrío de Edward.

Éste no se había movido y su mirada no se había apartado de su pecho en ningún momento. Contó hasta tres y levantó la rodilla para golpearlo en la entrepierna.

Pero él fue más rápido y detuvo el golpe con la palma de la mano. Acto seguido, le cogió la pierna y se rodeó con ella la cadera, y Bella supo que estaba perdida. Ahora su erección presionaba contra su sexo y para su gran estupefacción, notó que se humedecía. Estaba empapada a pesar de la cólera que la embargaba.

Miró angustiada a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que defenderse, pero en ese momento, Edward le soltó las muñecas y le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo.

—Me acuerdo perfectamente de ti, Victoria. De tus trucos. De tus juegos incitantes. Me acuerdo de cada milímetro de tu cuerpo, incluso de esa marca de nacimiento en forma de fresa que tienes entre los pechos. —Y, al decirlo, soltó de un tirón el cierre del sujetador, dejando a la vista la susodicha marca.

Bella estaba atónita. ¿Cómo sabía dónde la tenía y cuál era su forma? ¿Lo sabía por el sueño?

Edward le recorrió el rostro y los pechos con mirada furiosa, y entonces la soltó del todo. Ella estuvo a punto de caerse.

—No puedes mentirme.

Bella se colocó el sujetador con manos temblorosas y se cubrió como pudo con la blusa rota.

—¿Cómo sabías que tenía...?

Él enarcó ambas cejas de manera amenazadora.

—Acaricié cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Hace más de quince siglos, sí, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente.

¿Más de quince siglos? Eso quería decir hacia el siglo quinto o sexto.

—Yo sólo tengo veintitrés años —contestó ella, y luego se detuvo un momento, tratando de dar con una explicación lógica—. ¿Crees en las reencarnaciones y cosas por el estilo?

—Ojalá. Tú te aseguraste de que no pudiera morir. Tú y el Libro del Caos os asegurasteis de que viviera este infierno indefinidamente.

Era evidente que se trataba de un tipo peligroso y que estaba como una cabra. Y ella estaba atrapada allí con él, en mitad de ninguna parte.

Retrocedió.

—Yo no... no sé nada de ese libro. Me confundes con quienquiera que sea esa Victoria. Puede que tengamos la misma marca de nacimiento, pero...

—Por tu culpa perdí mi título de caballero. —Se acercó más a ella, fulminándola con la mirada—. Arturo me desterró por haberte tocado. Pero tu ansia de venganza no quedó satisfecha hasta que me echaste encima la maldición de la inmortalidad y la soledad infinita.

¿Se creía inmortal? Desde luego, si pensaba que llevaba en la tierra quince siglos, debía de considerárselo. Además, creía que había sido uno de los caballeros del rey Arturo y que ella era una mujer llamada Victoria. ¿Como Victoria le Fay, la hermanastra de Arturo? Y que ésta lo había convertido en un ser inmortal después de acostarse con ella. Ni toda su fértil imaginación podría haber imaginado algo tan fantástico. Bella tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

¿Qué debería hacer para calmar a un psicópata?

—¿Y cuál fue el horrible pecado que cometí? —prosiguió Edward—. ¿Insulté tu vanidad al seguir con mi vida antes de que te hartaras de tenerme en tu cama?

—Mira, te lo digo de verdad. Es obvio que me parezco a esa mujer, pero yo no te conocía hasta esta mañana. No sé nada de...

Él la interrumpió sujetándole la muñeca con fuerza y arrastrándola hacia él.

—Claro que lo sabes, igual que sabes cómo liberarme de esta maldición.

Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros, pero Bella no esperó a ver qué planeaba hacerle. Se dio media vuelta y salió disparada hacia la puerta; estaba cerrada y sin llave.

Edward corrió tras ella y la atrapó con su propio cuerpo contra la hoja de madera, presionándola por detrás con su miembro erecto y caliente.

Le cogió un brazo y le colocó un brazalete de aspecto medieval alrededor de la muñeca, cerrado con un pequeño candado de plata. A continuación, retrocedió y la miró con gesto triunfal.

—Amatistas, como tus ojos, engarzadas en plata pura. Una debilitadora combinación. Laurent lo fabricó para ti. Mientras lo lleves puesto, no podrás hacer magia. Me he asegurado de que no puedas quitártelo de la muñeca.

¿Magia? Bella se quedó mirando el pesado brazalete de plata ribeteado de gemas de color morado y tiró de él disimuladamente. No se movió ni un ápice.

—Edward, yo no soy esa tal Victoria. —Se estremeció al sentir un repentino mareo—. ¡Suéltame, maldita sea!

Él la miró, furioso.

—No te quitaré el brazalete hasta que retires la maldición.

Atravesó la habitación y se metió por un pasillo. Bella aprovechó para correr hacia las puertas de cristal de la parte trasera, pero él no le dio tiempo a alcanzarlas, volvió y la agarró con una mano mientras con la otra aferraba contra el pecho un cuadrado de color rojo.

—Nunca has tenido la más mínima decencia, tenla por una vez. —Con los ojos llameantes, levantó un libro encuadernado en cuero de color rojo—. Ábrelo y escribe la revocación de la maldición para que pueda morir por fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego y me divierton con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Shayla Black.**

**N/A: Holis chicas! aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de esta adaptación, hoy lo publico a esta hora... porque estaba celebrándole el cumple a mi bebe ya son 7 añitos... y aun no lo creo así que sin mas preámbulos las dejo con el capi... a leer! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Quieres morir? —Estaba loco y encima tenía impulsos suicidas. La cosa pintaba muy mal—. Escucha, no sé para qué sirve este libro. Llama a Jasper y deja que me vaya a casa.

Edward se pegó aún más a ella, mirándola con gesto furioso. Bella retrocedió con el corazón palpitándole con fuerza, y deseando que fuera a causa del terror. Pero no era así. Una conexión invisible, junto con el poder que emanaba de aquel libro, resonaba en su cabeza y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

—Sabes perfectamente cómo funciona el libro.

—Jamás lo he visto antes. Métete de una vez en la cabeza que me confundes con otra persona. Yo no soy Victoria.

—Conque fingiendo amnesia, ¿eh? No importa. Leí la maldición un millar de veces antes de que el condenado libro se cerrara. Puede que, si la oyes, recuerdes las palabras: «Bajo la luna de medianoche me amaste y mi cuerpo hiciste volar. Pero cuando el sol salió te fuiste, dejándome anhelante, sin mirar atrás. Yo te maldigo con la eternidad, y con interminables noches de necesidad. Encuentra la llave que libere tu negro corazón o prepárate un infierno a vivir, por mucho que supliques que le ponga fin».

Incluso se había inventado una supuesta maldición que pesaba sobre él. Aquello pintaba realmente mal.

—Con unas pocas palabras me condenaste a una eternidad solitaria, sin satisfacción sexual ni final. Abre el libro y acaba con esto.

Por Dios bendito. ¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para salir de aquella cabaña sin que fuera en una bolsa de plástico y sin aparecer en las noticias?

Edward estaba loco de atar. ¿Cómo podía considerarlo sexualmente tan atractivo?

¿Por qué sentía aquella fuerte conexión, por qué deseaba pegarse a él? Su cuerpo lo anhelaba con un apremio desconocido. Su presencia hacía que se sintiese mareada, como si hubiera bebido una copa de más.

«¡Concéntrate!», se reconvino mentalmente.

—Lamento que Victoria te... maldijera. Es una putada. Pero yo no soy ella. Deja que me vaya.

—No puedo.

Ahuecó la mano contra su nuca y la acercó tanto a él que Bella notó su aliento en los labios. Se estremeció sin poderlo remediar. Los ojos de Edward brillaban llenos de ferocidad y de un insondable deseo.

¿Qué se sentiría al hacer el amor con un hombre tan centrado en ella y sólo en ella?

Vaya idea morbosa. Debería estar concentrándose en escapar, no en las eróticas sensaciones que le provocaban sus manos.

—Escucha, no sé en qué clase de mundo imaginario vives, y soy consciente de que la falta de sexo te ha puesto de mal humor, pero yo no soy Victoria, ni tampoco la respuesta a tus problemas.

Bella miró alrededor en busca de un arma y entonces se acordó del spray de pimienta que llevaba en el bolso. Metió la mano en él y palpó el bote con una inmensa sensación de alivio. Aquello lo debilitaría y le daría la oportunidad de escapar de allí.

Lo sacó, apuntó y apretó, todo en un fluido movimiento, pero Edward se agachó, la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girar, pegándose a su espalda.

El spray de pimienta se disipó en el aire haciendo que le escocieran los ojos mientras él le quitaba el bote de las manos. Leyó la etiqueta con una imprecación y lo lanzó a lo lejos, donde repiqueteó al golpear el suelo.

—¿Conque una poción moderna? ¿Se te han terminado las tuyas o es que te has vuelto demasiado perezosa para fabricarlas?

Ella forcejeó de nuevo intentando liberarse, pero era inútil. Los brazos de Edward eran como barrotes de acero.

—Por enésima vez te digo que no soy Victoria. Soy Isabella Swan, nos hemos conocido hoy y estás loco. ¡Suéltame!

Se retorció, pero sólo consiguió que él la estrechara contra sí con más fuerza, rodeándola con su cuerpo caliente y duro. Reprimiendo una oleada de deseo, le pegó un pisotón con el zapato de tacón que llevaba. Edward lanzó una maldición y sacudió el pie herido.

—¡Ya basta! —gimoteó Bella—. No soy la mujer que buscas.

Forcejeó un poco más, consiguiendo sólo que su piel hipersensible se restregara con el sólido cuerpo de él. Un lánguido deseo fluyó por sus venas como una perniciosa droga al sentir la tremenda erección masculina rozarle la parte baja de la espalda.

—Los dos sabemos que no es verdad —le espetó Edward con amargura—. Gracias a ti, no encuentro satisfacción con ninguna mujer. ¿Sería diferente contigo, Victoria? ¿Es eso lo que he de descubrir?

¿Creía que llevándosela a la cama revertiría la maldición? Estaba perdida. Sobre todo viendo cómo todo su cuerpo palpitaba de ganas de irse a la cama con él.

—Maldita sea, te repito que no soy Victoria. Acostarte conmigo no va a cambiar nada. ¡Métetelo en la cabeza!

«Por mucho que me tiemblen las rodillas cuando estoy cerca de ti.»

Él se apretó aún más contra ella.

—La maldición dice que te dejé anhelante. Sería muy propio de ti que el castigo durase hasta que volviera para darte lo que deseas. ¿Así de fácil?

—¡No, no, no! Quítame las manos de encima.

—Si acostarme contigo pone fin a la maldición, te tocaré como y donde quiera. Te evité durante todo un siglo, hasta que... ¿qué te ocurrió? ¿Moriste después de que Merlín te desterrara del reino? Pero se acabó. Vas a tenerme encima, alrededor, dentro.

—¡No si puedo evitarlo! —Edward quería libertad, tener un orgasmo. La presencia de ella allí era de lo más oportuna. Por más excitada que estuviera, no podía olvidar esa circunstancia.

«No» es «no» en cualquier siglo, amigo.

—¿Me dejarás libre después de un buen revolcón, Victoria? Seguro que ya has debido hartarte de jugar conmigo. ¿O tal vez te excita saber que tu efecto sobre mí es más intenso que nunca? —Arqueó las caderas y la embistió luego con fuerza.

Bella sintió una oleada de fuego líquido recorrerla por dentro. ¿Cómo podía ser? Debería estar aterrorizada.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —continuó él—. ¿O estás demasiado ocupada saboreando la victoria de saber que te deseo a pesar de lo mucho que te odio? Repetirle que no era Victoria no la llevaría a ninguna parte. Tenía que tratar de convencerlo por otra vía.

Las palabras de él y la talla de un ángel justo a su lado le dieron una idea. Su lógica se rebelaba, pero su cuerpo aprobaba el plan. Era una locura, pero no le quedaba otra salida. Tendría que darse prisa.

Edward la deseaba como un demente. Saberlo no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Pero ¿por qué no utilizar ese deseo en beneficio propio?

Estaba intentando engañar a un loco; en un caso así, todo valía.

Dejó que se le abriera la blusa. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, se volvió hacia Edward, asegurándose de que la talla del ángel le quedara a mano. Él era mucho más alto y Bella notaba su miembro excitado contra el vientre. Dios bendito. La sensación de peligro y el deseo la invadieron de forma implacable. Notó cómo palpitaba en su interior la extraña conexión existente entre los dos.

«¡Contrólate!»

Aun en el caso de que fuera un hombre cuerdo, abandonarse a aquella intensa química la asustaría. Bella no tenía prácticamente ninguna experiencia con el sexo, ni con el contacto físico en general. Su madre siempre la había evitado como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa. Lo mismo que casi todos los demás. Eso la había hecho sentirse toda su vida como un monstruo. Jamás habría imaginado que alguien como Edward pudiera fijarse en ella. Pero notar la presión de su cuerpo contra el suyo la impelía a aprenderlo todo sobre el sexo, especialmente si, con él, se cumplía la promesa del deseo que sentía fluir por sus venas.

«¡No!» Tenía que largarse de allí antes de que sucumbiera a aquella locura y Edward la engullera en cuerpo y alma.

Se estremeció ante la idea de tan insoportable intimidad. Pero aunque era un juego peligroso, si quería escapar, no tenía muchas más alternativas. Tendría que seducirlo y, cuando estuviera distraído, golpearlo en la cabeza con la talla y escapar.

Ignorando en todo momento su perentoria necesidad de contacto físico.

—¿Tan terrible es que me desees? —le preguntó con voz enronquecida por el deseo, pero temblorosa al mismo tiempo.

—No juegues conmigo —le advirtió él con una amenazadora calma—. Tiéntame, tócame una sola vez, y liberaré todo mi deseo insatisfecho sobre ti. Piensa que en estos quince siglos he aprendido mil formas de follarte.

«Ay, Dios.» Bella se sintió desfallecer al oírlo. Su sexo palpitaba incontrolable.

Sentía calambres. Se meció contra él y se agarró a sus bíceps para no caer. Cuando sintió que una corriente de fuego le subía por los brazos, apartó las manos, pero la sensación seguía quemándole los dedos.

«¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?»

—¿Por qué esta elaborada charada de concertar una cita a través de Jasper? Sabías cómo encontrarme. ¿A qué juegas?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy jugando?

—¿De doncella asustada a bruja seductora en un segundo? Me subestimas, Victoria. No sabes cuánto.

—¿No sientes curiosidad? —Bella se acercó tanto como fue capaz, estaba tan cerca que notaba el abrasador calor que emanaba de él—. Edward, deja de luchar contra tus deseos. Yo ya lo he hecho.

Lo vio entornar los ojos con suspicacia, apenas dos ranuras tan estrechas como la tensa línea de su boca apretada. ¿Por qué no la creía? Le había dicho lo que quería oír, ¿no?

—Deseas la libertad. Lo dice tu rostro.

Y también decía que estaba hecho una furia. Bella hizo una mueca y se preparó para recibir el ataque, pero Edward se limitó a fruncir el cejo. Sin embargo, ella seguía sintiéndose atraída a pesar de todo. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

No importaba. Su libertad, quizá hasta su vida, dependían de ella. Tenía que concentrarse, fingir que lo deseaba. Bueno, en realidad no tenía que fingirlo, sólo dejarse llevar por aquella extraña conexión con él, abandonarse al inexplicable deseo que le despertaba, a la fantasía de hacer el amor con un hombre que de verdad la deseaba a ella y sólo a ella.

—No me entiendes —continuó Bella con un ronroneo mientras se ahuecaba el pelo con los dedos. Edward le recorría los labios, el cuerpo entero con su penetrante mirada. Lo vio apretar la mandíbula.

Tenía toda su atención fija en ella.

Bella posó una temblorosa mano sobre el amplio y caliente torso, y él se puso tenso al instante, como si sintiera su misma corriente sexual en su interior. La parte de ella que estaba aterrada deseó salir corriendo. Pero no podía; no cuando tenía que esperar el momento oportuno para hacerlo; no cuando se sentía más viva que nunca.

El corazón de Edward latía a un ritmo endemoniado bajo su palma. Su recelosa y atenta mirada indicaba que todavía no estaba preparado para rendirse.

Su erección, por el contrario, proclamaba que estaba más que dispuesto.

—¿Notas mi deseo?

Y, al decirlo, apretó los pechos contra el torso de él, que inhaló bruscamente. Bella estaba entusiasmada.

—Si no dejas que te toque, si no me tocas, me voy a consumir en este fuego. Me muero de ganas de saber lo que podemos hacernos sentir mutuamente.

Edward se tensó bajo sus manos. Cerró los ojos y de sus labios escapó una imprecación susurrada.

—No me hagas esto —dijo con voz áspera—. Libérame de este infierno y vete.

«¡Agarra la escultura y golpéalo!» Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo. La agonía de él pasó a ser también su agonía. Le daba mucha pena.

—Edward, abre los ojos. Mírame.

Él lo hizo, aunque con reticencia. Algo saltó entre los dos. Bella se detuvo un segundo y tomó aire temblorosa.

De repente, la asaltó un nuevo temor, no por su seguridad física, sino emocional. Desde que murió su madre, se había sentido muy vulnerable. Su frágil coraza se había resquebrajado. La soledad y el dolor por la falta de cariño se mezclaban con la rabia, y el peso a veces le resultaba abrumador. Dada la intensidad con que estaba reaccionando ante Edward, a poco que éste la tratara con ternura, podría mostrarle su alma. Abrirse a él era una invitación a la autodestrucción, pero tenía que seguir adelante con su plan.

—Sólo te pido una simple caricia —lo presionó.

El dolor se hacía patente en el rostro de él.

—Nada en ti es simple.

Detestaba mirar aquellos ojos atormentados y mentirle. Cosa rara, teniendo en cuenta que era su prisionera. Entonces se inclinó sobre ella y sus labios se acercaron.

Bella no podía controlar los nervios.

A continuación, él posó la mejilla contra la suya. Su barba incipiente le raspaba la piel, pero lo peor fue que el gesto apeló a su compasión. Bella ahuecó la palma contra la piel rasposa de la otra mejilla mientras Edward la sujetaba por la nuca con una de sus grandes manos y hundía los dedos en su pelo.

La talla del ángel estaba allí mismo, era el arma perfecta. Pero contra toda lógica, sintió que se derretía. Le costaba respirar ante la sorprendente ternura de él. Jamás habría imaginado que aquel hombre imponente pudiera expresar su anhelo silenciosamente, como lo estaba haciendo. Lo notaba en la forma en que la acariciaban sus dedos, en cada entrecortado aliento.

—Bésame —suplicó Bella de pronto.

Notó cómo los dedos de Edward se quedaban rígidos entre su pelo.

—Debería hacerte esperar media eternidad, igual que he esperado yo.

—¿Es eso lo que de verdad quieres, seguir esperando?

Él se detuvo y entonces retrocedió para mirarla a los ojos. Silencio.

—Que Dios me ayude.

Bella lo vio acercarse, sintió su aliento y su calor, y no hizo nada para detenerlo. No quería hacerlo.

Edward apresó sus labios con los suyos. Era inevitable. El hormigueo que le causaban sus manos entre el pelo, la lujuria descarnada de su contacto, la aspereza de su barba incipiente contra su rostro, todo en él era tosco. Todo excepto el contacto de sus labios sobre los de ella.

Tras un vacilante primer contacto, Edward le cubrió la boca con la suya de nuevo, una exploración más profunda esa vez, más posesiva, que hizo que se le doblaran las rodillas. Había oído el tópico de que había besos capaces de conseguir tal cosa, pero siempre pensó que era una exageración.

Ahora sabía que no era así.

La atrajo hacia él y la instó a abrir la boca, introduciendo luego la lengua en su interior, y el beso pasó de la persuasión a la exigencia. Una perentoria necesidad golpeó a Bella de lleno y su mundo se tambaleó. El potente sabor varonil de Edward inundaba sus sentidos con cada roce de sus labios. Tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros para unirse a aquel beso desatado y hambriento.

Él era como una montaña, compacto y grande. Sólido. Sin embargo, no había hecho uso de su tamaño o su fuerza tan superiores para imponerse a ella.

Hundió la mano aún más en su pelo y se la acercó todavía más.

Bella intentaba retener aquel momento surrealista cuando otra vertiginosa embestida de deseo la inundó. ¿Aquello estaba sucediendo de verdad? La forma en que Edward se cernía sobre ella, intentando pegarse lo más posible a su cuerpo, propulsó una ola de calor desde su vientre hasta los dedos de sus pies. El zumbido de su cerebro se incrementó hasta tener la impresión de estar escuchando un potente equipo estéreo en un coche minúsculo.

—Tienes una boca jodidamente embriagadora —dijo él con voz entrecortada, sin separarse de sus labios.

Bella jadeó. Edward era adictivo. Sabía a pecado, olía a placer, envuelto en el misterio de la noche. Aun en el caso de que lograra escapar de allí y no volviera a verlo nunca más, jamás olvidaría aquellas sensaciones.

—Dame más —murmuró él.

«¡Sí!»

Se había vuelto loca. Aquel hombre la había raptado, pero ella se sentía presa de un vértigo que estaba a punto de hacerle perder pie, y el zumbido de su cabeza rivalizaba con el martilleo de su corazón.

«Así que esto es el deseo.»

Como si Edward fuera capaz de percibir su necesidad, movió la cabeza y le devoró la boca una vez más de forma aún más posesiva si cabía.

¿Tan sola se sentía que había sucumbido a aquella especie de síndrome de Estocolmo con tanta facilidad?

«No. Concéntrate en escapar. No sientas —le gritaba su mente—. No dejes que te afecte.»

Demasiado tarde.

En lugar de alargar la mano y coger la escultura para defenderse, sus manos ascendieron por los poderosos bíceps de él hasta rodearle el cuello y perderse en la mata de cabello cobrizo que lo cubría. Las manos de Edward tampoco se estaban quietas: emergieron de entre sus enmarañados rizos para descender por sus brazos, rodearle la cintura y, finalmente, cogerla por las caderas. Bella se retorcía contra él, que la sujetaba implacable, instándola a acercarse aún más para poder embestirla con su miembro erecto.

Y, a juzgar por su tamaño, no era pequeño. Nada en Edward lo era.

—Es una locura —gimió—. No me harto de paladearte —añadió, puntualizando la frase con un beso aún más voraz que el anterior.

Bella se lo devolvió al tiempo que todo pensamiento lógico se desvanecía de su mente. Pero era evidente lo que su cuerpo quería. Todos los nervios y células que lo formaban anhelaban a Edward, se derretían por él.

Lo deseaba con locura. Tenía que hacerlo suyo. ¿Sería la soledad el origen de aquella imperiosa ansia? ¿Era sólo una necesidad humana? Lo mismo daba. Entregarse a él se le antojaba inaplazable.

Edward levantó la cabeza y la miró con una mezcla de desconcierto, deseo y determinación. La sensación de vértigo regresó con la fuerza de un huracán. Bella se apoyó en él para sujetarse cuando las rodillas le fallaron y mientras su cabeza le gritaba que dejara de comportarse como una ninfómana, su cuerpo sabía que él estaba allí para sostenerla.

—Dios mío. Me deseas de verdad.

El gutural sonido masculino resonó dentro de ella.

Entonces, las manos inquietas de Edward ascendieron por sus caderas hasta su cintura y más arriba, justo hasta el borde de sus senos, y la anticipación recorrió el cuerpo de Bella como una corriente eléctrica.

Como si entendiera lo que necesitaba, Edward devoró nuevamente sus labios al tiempo que cubría uno de sus pechos con la cálida palma de su mano. Ella se arqueó cuando le frotó el pezón endurecido con el pulgar. Con la respiración entrecortada, le clavó las uñas para agarrarse y acercársele aún más. Necesitaba más.

Y se fijó en que él también cuando la cogió en brazos y la sacó del salón en dirección a su dormitorio.

La depositó sobre el lecho, que olía a clavo y musgo. Deseaba con todas sus ganas que la cubriera con aquel formidable cuerpo, que la penetrara hasta lo más hondo. El brillo de sus ojos verdes afirmaba que estaba deseoso de darle todo eso y más.

Edward se colocó encima de ella y le separó las piernas con las suyas. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo la abrasó. La desesperación con que le sostenía la cara y la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca la impregnaron.

Dios todopoderoso. Aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

En aquel momento no podía imaginar que él no la deseara. Eran como dos trenes a punto de chocar frontalmente. Bella lo había soñado. Tal vez fuera cosa del Destino.

El placer más absoluto recorría su cuerpo y no se veía capaz de luchar contra esa sensación. Se arqueó para salir al encuentro de Edward cuando éste la besó nuevamente. Él le resiguió el cuello con los labios, jugueteó con el sensible lóbulo de su oreja, le abrasó la piel con su aliento.

La lógica le gritaba a Bella que aquello era una locura. Que era peligroso, quizá hasta letal.

Pero la necesidad de sentirse amada le susurraba que Edward la deseaba, y que ella lo necesitaba.

Por una vez en su solitaria vida, estaba dispuesta a vivir su fantasía. Sus caricias eran como sumergirse en champán: burbujeantes, embriagadoras, tersas cuando se deslizaban por su garganta; imposible dejar de beber.

Tironeó de la camiseta negra de él.

—Edward...

Éste se separó unos milímetros y la miró, enmarcándole el rostro con las manos.

—¿Me estás tendiendo alguna clase de trampa?

Ella tragó con dificultad y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo necesito. No comprendo...

—Lo que siento contigo es una verdadera locura.

—Lo es.

En el mundo real, él jamás la desearía. La realidad estaba tremendamente sobrevalorada.

Los ardientes susurros se detuvieron cuando Edward levantó los brazos y se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza en un fluido movimiento.

Bella contempló extasiada su torso bronceado y la ondulación de sus músculos bajo la piel. Él ya intimidaba bastante vestido, pero con el torso al descubierto parecía todavía más grande. Bajo un suave vello oscuro, centenares de cicatrices y venas abultadas se marcaban en su piel, desde la firme curvatura de sus músculos pectorales hacia abajo, hasta ocultarse en la cinturilla de los vaqueros.

—Tócame —murmuró entonces.

Ella levantó las manos y posó las palmas sobre sus hombros. Todo él era sólido y duro como una roca: la espalda, los brazos, las caderas, la erección alojada entre sus muslos, que pareció endurecerse aún más cuando Bella comenzó a acariciarlo. Cuanto más lo tocaba, más ansiaba tenerlo dentro.

Edward parecía estar por todas partes. La besó con actitud dominante, al tiempo que bajaba la mano, le levantaba una pierna y se rodeaba la cintura con ella. Bella ahogó un gemido cuando notó la presión de su miembro contra su sexo hambriento.

Le agarró entonces la camisa desgarrada con sus grandes manos cubiertas de cicatrices y venas, igual que el resto de su cuerpo, señal de una existencia llena de peligros, y tiró de las dos mitades arrancándosela. El ambiente fresco y su mirada ardiente la golpearon al mismo tiempo. Lo único que se interponía entre Edward y sus pechos era un poco de encaje.

En cuestión de segundos, le abrió el cierre del sujetador y se deshizo de la prenda. Camisa y sujetador salieron volando por la habitación mientras su ansiosa mirada recaía sobre ella, cuyos pezones se endurecieron bajo su escrutinio.

Bella se sintió hermosa por primera vez en su vida. Deseada. Ocurriera lo que ocurriese, o no ocurriera, siempre daría gracias por haber tenido la posibilidad de vivir ese momento.

Se arqueó hacia él y le suplicó:

—Por favor...

Apenas había salido la súplica de sus labios cuando Edward ahuecó la palma contra su pecho, acariciándole el pezón con el pulgar. Bella ahogó un gemido, que quedó suspendido en el aire mientras él continuaba acariciando el henchido botón momentos antes de apretarlo entre los dedos.

Jadeó cuando Edward se metió el pezón en la boca y empezó a acariciar el otro con los dedos, rozándolo y tirando de él alternativamente, haciéndola enloquecer. Continuó con su implacable excitación hasta que todos los nervios de ella de cintura para arriba se concentraron en sus pechos. Pero todavía quería más. Edward deslizó entonces su áspera palma por su cuerpo y la pasó por su abdomen, su cintura y caderas, incendiándola. Al recibir el primer beso, Bella había esperado rabia, un ataque brutal, una demostración de dominación completa. Y en vez de eso, él la había seducido, la había hecho despertar al placer.

Lo animó a continuar rodeándole las piernas con las suyas, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo, tirando de él para besarlo.

Su mundo giró vertiginosamente en un estallido de color. Fuego y euforia corrían por sus venas. Se sentía casi ebria, pero más viva que nunca, íntimamente conectada a un hombre que parecía desearla con verdadera desesperación.

Edward depositó un reguero de besos en su cuello abrasándola con su aliento y haciéndola estremecer.

—Tengo que tenerte.

El deseo se concentró en el estómago de Bella cuando se alzó para besar la rasposa mandíbula.

—Ahora.

Edward le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y le deslizó la prenda por caderas y muslos. Ella cooperó pataleando para liberarse de ellos.

Una vez la tuvo sin pantalones, echó mano a sus bragas, destrozándoselas y tirando los restos al suelo. Bella no tuvo tiempo de pensar. Él le separó aún más los muslos e introdujo dos dedos en su sexo.

—¡Edward! —Un aguijonazo de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo invadió sus sentidos y se arqueó en silenciosa invitación.

—Soñé contigo —susurró él contra su mejilla—. En mi sueño aparecías desnuda, y yo te deseaba. Pero esto no tiene comparación.

Le acarició el sexo con el pulgar y Bella contuvo la respiración. Se aferró a él con las uñas para no perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura mientras Edward ponía su mundo patas arriba.

Sintió que se ahogaba lentamente. La lógica se desvaneció, en su mente sólo había sitio para el deseo. Separó las piernas aún más con un gemido.

De repente, palabras totalmente desconocidas para ella comenzaron a resonar en su cerebro. Frases incoherentes, caprichosas y totalmente incomprensibles bullían en su cabeza. Al principio, apenas eran un susurro que fue adquiriendo volumen con cada caricia de Edward, con cada latido de su corazón mientras el placer bramaba en su interior.

El orgasmo se precipitó en un éxtasis abrasador como no había experimentado en toda su vida, pero seguía deseándolo. Cada vez más. Tenía la piel cubierta de una fina capa de sudor. Las sensaciones se multiplicaron, dejándola en suspenso. Entonces explotó. Se sintió desgarrada por un placer inimaginable, gritó el nombre de Edward y se aferró a él como si no hubiera para ella nada más importante.

Como si con sus caricias hubiera dejado de estar sola en el mundo.

Edward lanzó una silenciosa imprecación y se quitó los vaqueros con gestos bruscos. Bella lo contempló sin parpadear y, en cuestión de un segundo, se cernió sobre su cuerpo. Sus tremendos hombros eran pura fuerza bruta. Se deleitó en el musculoso relieve de su estómago. Su erección orgullosa y henchida pregonaba que estaba listo para ella.

De repente, las confusas palabras que se repetían dentro de la cabeza de Bella tomaron forma. Eran antiguas, extrañas, rituales. El instinto le decía que tendiera la mano hacia Edward. Él se la tomó y sus miradas se encontraron. Edward se dejó caer sobre la cama y se colocó entre las piernas de ella.

Las palabras empezaron a brotar de sus labios:

—Conviértete en parte de mí como yo me convierto en parte de ti.

—Lo estoy deseando.

—Prometo ser tuya para siempre. Seré una buena compañera para ti, sincera y fiel, todos los días que compartamos. Si tú deseas lo mismo, atiende mi súplica. A partir de este momento, no hay para mí otro que no seas tú.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a la hermosa y Fantastica Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Shayla Black.

N/A: Hola chicas! ^^ aqui les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Tientame... espero que les vaya gustando la historia, nenas recuerden el Link del grupo esta en mi perfil as{i que pasense por ahí que pronte subire adelantos, de las nuevas adaptaciones y próximos proyectos, sin más perámbulos las dejo con el capi...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

«¿Las palabras del rito mágico de la unión?», pensó Edward, y se quedó atónito. Había leído esas palabras en los textos de magia mientras se documentaba sobre el libro de Victoria. «Bella» acababa de pronunciar el equivalente mágico de los votos matrimoniales humanos.

¿Comprendía ella el significado de lo que acababa de decir? Por supuesto. Igual daría que hubiera tomado la forma de otra mujer. La marca de nacimiento, los ojos...

Victoria no podía esconderse de él.

Pero ¿para qué llevar a cabo el rito mágico de la unión cuando ya controlaba su destino inmortal? ¿Y por qué tenía un efecto sobre él que iba más allá de lo físico? ¿Por qué lo impelía a aceptarla?

—¿Edward? —Un brillo entre herido y vulnerable asomó a sus ojos. No debería sentir nada por ella, ni lástima, ni lujuria ni, ciertamente, aquella ansia de poseerla y protegerla. No podía permitirse ninguno de esos sentimientos, porque el ávido anhelo que la bruja le mostraba no era real.

¿Sería posible que, después de haberlo condenado a vivir solo durante toda la eternidad, a su retorcida manera Victoria lo amara? ¿Revocar la maldición podía ser tan sencillo como aceptar su requerimiento de que se uniera a ella?

Aceptar era una apuesta peligrosa, pero fuera como fuese, Victoria ya tenía su destino en su cruel mano y no cejar en el empeño durante quince siglos no había cambiado nada. No tendría forma de escapar de aquel infierno si no jugaba a su juego.

Una urgente necesidad de enterrarse en su calor húmedo se apoderó de él al verse encima de su cuerpo blanco. El aroma de su excitación lo estaba volviendo loco.

¿Qué ocurriría si la rechazaba? ¿Qué clase de nuevo tormento caería sobre él si volvía a rechazarla? Tragó con dificultad el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Prometo ser tuyo para siempre. —Edward la miró a los ojos marrones y pronunció las palabras de memoria y también un poco por instinto—. Seré un buen compañero para ti, sincero y fiel. Acojo tu súplica. Yo deseo lo mismo. A partir de este momento, no habrá para mí otra que no seas tú.

Una vacilante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Bella, pero en seguida cobró tal intensidad que iluminó todo su rostro, como cuando sale el sol después de la lluvia en una tarde de primavera. Cegador y muy hermoso.

Desprevenido por un momento, la felicidad de ella despertó su alegría, junto con la necesidad de enterrarse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Cuando acabara la noche, volvería a ser mortal o el juguete personal de Victoria para el resto de la eternidad.

—Hazme el amor —susurró Bella tendiéndole los brazos.

Con el corazón golpeándole las costillas, Edward inició un lento descenso por su cuerpo, depositando un reguero de besos hasta llegar al muslo. Le recorrió la tersa piel y le mordisqueó la cadera, le rozó la curva de la cintura con el dorso de la mano, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Una grieta más en la armadura de Victoria.

La primera noche que pasó con ella, tantas lunas atrás, la bruja lo avasalló como una manada de caballos de guerra, exigiéndole que la llevara a la cama, hasta que Edward no pudo soportarlo más. Ella nunca manifestó su pasión hasta el momento del clímax arrollador, desvanecido antes de que él pudiera disfrutarlo plenamente.

Lleno de curiosidad por esa nueva Victoria, Edward la exploró, acariciándole nuevamente con el pulgar el botón hinchado alojado entre sus piernas. Bella contuvo el aliento, arqueó la espalda y pronunció su nombre entre gemidos. Tenía la piel sonrosada por la excitación.

Si Victoria estaba dispuesta a mostrarse sensible a sus caricias, Edward quería comprobar hasta dónde podía presionarla.

Fue avanzando con los labios en dirección al húmedo centro de su placer sin dejar de acariciar aquella piel de alabastro con los dedos, conteniendo a duras penas el deseo de hundirse en ella de una vez por todas. Ahuecó la mano contra uno de sus senos, embriagado por su tersura.

No pudo resistirse a la tentación de los hinchados pliegues de su parte más íntima, y posó los labios sobre ellos, ansioso por saborearla. Bella elevó las caderas, acercando su sexo a la boca de Edward. Aferrada a las sábanas, se tensó cuando él pasó la lengua por encima de su ávida carne. Por mucho que intentó no expresar en palabras lo excitada que estaba, su cuerpo se encargó de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Exultante de orgullo, Edward contempló cómo Bella se revolvía en su cama y gritaba su nombre mientras se convulsionaba al experimentar el clímax. Entonces ascendió suavemente por su cuerpo y le separó aún más los muslos. Reclamó su boca con enfebrecida urgencia mientras llevaba su duro miembro a la entrada de su henchido sexo.

Húmeda. Ardiente. Tensa de expectación. Abrumadora.

«Mía.»

Ejerció una ligera presión y Bella contuvo el aliento arqueándose. Edward presionó un poco más y se encontró con algo que jamás habría imaginado.

—¿Eres virgen? —le preguntó, desconcertado.

¿Cómo podía haber alterado Victoria su cuerpo para que volviera a estar intacto? Su magia había adquirido cotas inimaginables. Maldita fuera...

Bella levantó los párpados de pestañas negras como la noche. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y lo miró con gesto soñador. La belleza de aquella mujer lo dejaba sin aliento.

El poder de aquella bruja lo perturbaba profundamente. Si no se andaba con cuidado, sucumbiría a su encanto y perdería mucho más que la mortalidad.

—S... sí.

Virgen. Edward no quería creerlo, pero la membrana que impedía el paso al interior de su cuerpo no mentía. Hizo una mueca de dolor a causa de la apremiante necesidad que sentía, y empezó a sudar. No podía controlar el deseo.

—Edward. —Bella se mordió el labio y tragó con dificultad. Entonces se elevó hacia él—. Por favor.

Resistirse a ella era imposible. Había atendido a su súplica de que la aceptara como compañera. Ahora, tenía que reclamarla no sólo por motivos estratégicos, sino porque ardía en deseos de hacerla suya, por más que fuera una locura.

Buscó su mano y enlazó los dedos con los suyos.

—Aprieta fuerte.

Bella parpadeó y fijó en los ojos de Edward una resplandeciente mirada llena de admiración que él no acertaba a comprender, pero que logró conmoverlo. La maldijo por ello.

Edward inhaló el embriagador aroma de ella cuando tomó aire y presionó, rompiendo la barrera; gimió al oírla contener la respiración bruscamente ante la invasión, y se hundió hasta el fondo. Le apretó la mano con suavidad mientras Bella suspiraba entrecortadamente.

—Ya está hecho.

Bella asintió.

—Siento como si así debiera ser.

«Quizá.»

Un intenso placer recorrió la espina dorsal de Edward. No acertaba a recordar la última vez que había deseado tanto a una mujer. Se retiró un poco apretando los dientes ante la insoportable tensión, la enloquecedora fricción de la carne que lo apresaba, y cuando volvió a empujar, Bella emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un suspiro y un gemido. Edward contempló extasiado la perfección de aquella mujer, entusiasmado por el hecho de poder reclamarla para sí. Lo cual no tenía ningún sentido. Victoria había disfrutado durante siglos con la tortura que le había impuesto.

¿Por qué no deseaba infligirle el mismo castigo a ella ahora?

Tenía que ser por el vínculo. Al parecer, afectaba a los humanos, y él no lo había previsto. Ahora que estaban unidos, tal vez podría volver a ser mortal. Eso si lograba completar el acto. Privado del placer de un orgasmo desde los últimos días que pasó en Camelot, Edward dudaba que pudiera.

Bella se arqueó para recibir su embestida. Él la agarró por las caderas para imprimir mayor energía al ritmo y reclamó su boca al mismo tiempo que tomaba su cuerpo. Una pasión indescriptible ascendió por su espina dorsal y fue a alojarse en sus testículos. Dios bendito... La necesidad de culminar era abrumadora. Ella se tensaba a cada arremetida, se estremecía. Edward estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo...

Cambió un poco el ángulo de entrada para estimular el clítoris de Bella al tiempo que la penetraba. Un estremecimiento, un gemido. Lo rodeó con las piernas. Se tensó debajo de él y gritó. Su cuerpo lo apresó con fuerza. Edward sintió una espiral ascendente de placer en su interior que lo impulsaba hacia arriba más y más. El clímax estaba allí mismo.

Y allí permaneció, tan sostenido que sintió que deliraba. Continuó embistiendo como un poseso, penetrando hasta lo más hondo del acogedor cuerpo, deleitándose con las sensaciones. Estaba más cerca del éxtasis de lo que lo había estado en los últimos siglos. Con el toque adecuado lo alcanzaría.

Bella se apretó contra él y le llenó la mandíbula y el cuello de tiernos besos.

El sudor le corría a Edward por la espalda y las sienes. Se hundió una vez más en ella y sintió que se ahogaba de placer, pero agradeció la tortura.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos. Bella gimió, se tensó y se corrió de nuevo. Él continuó embistiendo con fuerza, tratando de obtener una satisfacción que tenía muy cerca.

Cuando ella alcanzó su tercer orgasmo y Edward sentía las piernas entumecidas ya por el esfuerzo, salió de su interior y rodó a un lado con una furiosa imprecación, atragantándose con la amarga derrota.

De nuevo se le negaba la culminación. ¿Por qué?

¿Se había comprometido con la culpable de su tormento, para siempre incapaz de tocar a otra mujer, y no podía experimentar el orgasmo con su propia «esposa»?

Porque, de ser así, tenía que reconocer la habilidad de Victoria para inventar un nuevo horror. Lástima que no lo hubiera visto venir.

—¿Edward?

Debería ocultarle la ira que sentía, porque podría utilizarla en su contra. Pero la confusión con que lo miró traspasó sus defensas, e hizo salir su rabia a la superficie.

—¿Qué demonios te traes entre manos? ¿Por qué insistes en mantenerme atrapado en esta tortura interminable? ¿Qué diversión encuentras en ello?

Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Conque haciéndote la inocente, ¿eh, Victoria? Déjalo ya.

—Vict... ¿Sigues creyendo que soy esa mujer? —chilló Bella, cubriéndose los senos con la sábana—. ¡Soy Bella, idiota!

Su indignación parecía real. Aquella nueva Victoria estaba resultando más sutil y ladina. Demasiado fácil de creer. Sería un fatal error confiar en ella.

—Lograré vencerte y recuperar mi libertad, Victoria. Te lo juro.

—¿Me has quitado la virginidad creyendo que era otra mujer? —Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas de rabia—. Toda esa pasión y ese deseo... ¡Cretino mentiroso! No puedo creer que te haya dejado... ¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme!

Edward deseó que fuera así de sencillo, que cada una de sus caricias hubiera formado parte de una estratagema cuidadosamente calculada, en vez de ser una rendición a su hechizo, como en realidad había sido.

—No finjas sentirte agraviada. Los dos sabemos que no es así.

—No, uno de los dos sabe que tú eres un cretino y que estás como un cencerro. He sentido una conexión entre nosotros y ahora resulta que estabas fingiendo. Claro. Dios, qué idiota soy.

Edward apartó la vista. Él también había sentido esa conexión. ¿Habría caído Victoria presa de sus propias artimañas?

—No cometeré el error de dejar que vuelvas a tocarme —aseguró ella—. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Victoria había pronunciado las palabras del rito mágico de la unión y él las había acogido de buena gana. No había en él ni una gota de sangre mágica, pero sabía que aquellas palabras tenían un valor vinculante. Aunque se alejara en aquel momento, regresaría. Pero tenía que protegerse para no caer aún más bajo en su hechizo, a pesar de la irresistible atracción que ejercía sobre él.

Se vistió con brusquedad, mostrando su enfado.

—Encantado. No tengo ninguna necesidad de liarme con una bruja chiflada, y menos aún con una mentirosa Le Fay.

Salió del dormitorio dando un portazo y se apoyó contra la puerta. Al instante, su cuerpo lamentó haber salido tan apresuradamente de allí. Podía sentir a Victoria al otro lado, incitándolo. Apretó los dientes y se alejó tratando de recordar lo que sabía sobre los vínculos mágicos de unión, buscando la manera de asegurarse de que ella estuviera tan embelesada como él.

Santo Dios, ¿tan bajo había caído como para obsesionarse con una hechicera que no había hecho más que procurarle un sufrimiento sin fin?

Se derrumbó sobre el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en la palma de las manos. Entre la opresión que sentía en el pecho y las recriminaciones que lo bombardeaban sin cesar desde su mente, no podía ni respirar. Estaba condenado a desearla por toda la eternidad. Victoria se había asegurado de que así fuera pronunciando los votos mágicos de unión y Edward estaba seguro de que había disfrutado con ello de una forma perversa.

Como un idiota, él le había demostrado lo mucho que la deseaba, se había dejado llevar por un impulso al aceptar su súplica y unir sus cuerpos. Era sólo una cuestión de tiempo que ella utilizara eso en su contra.

Un recuerdo se abrió paso en su mente: el de aquella nueva Victoria gimiendo de placer, su rostro sonrosado y las lágrimas que había derramado después. Le había dado la impresión de que era sincera. Muy distinta de la bruja con la que se había acostado siglos atrás.

¿Sería posible que le hubiera dicho la verdad todo el tiempo, que no fuera Victoria, sino una mujer mortal llamada Isabella?

Eso era ridículo. Tenía su marca de nacimiento y los mismos ojos color chocolate.

¿Quién más podía ser? Ese extraño comportamiento no era más que otra forma de combatirlo; sutil, eso sí, pero un intento de oponerse y despertar dudas en él.

Librarse de aquel infierno y morir en paz era lo único que Edward quería. La venganza se le antojaba atractiva, pero jamás podría devolverle a Victoria el dolor que ella le había infligido a él, los siglos de fría soledad.

Aunque seguiría intentándolo.

Esa noche, volvió a soñar con Victoria bajo la apariencia de Bella. En esta ocasión, la mujer permanecía delante de él como la tentación personificada, desnuda y exquisita. Una erótica visión muy real, que temía que fuera un invento de la bruja para torturarlo.

Pero en vez de desaparecer luego entre la neblina, tras incitarlo con la deliciosa cremosidad de su cuerpo, Victoria le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra su cuerpo, besándolo con delicioso abandono. Él la abrazó también y se deleitó con su boca de miel y sus encendidas reacciones, sintiendo cómo una lujuria indomable comenzaba a crecer en su vientre. Incapaz de resistirse a la seducción, sus cuerpos acabaron unidos irremediablemente.

Una vez dentro de ella, Victoria abrió el Libro del Caos y desapareció. Edward se despertó en el sofá, bañado en un sudor frío, rígido a causa del terror.

Maldiciéndose, se levantó y echó a andar por el pasillo, con intención de comprobar que Victoria no se hubiese escapado.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, supo que todo intento de racionalización era en vano. Quería verla así, dormida en su cama, donde la había hecho suya.

Se le acercó sin hacer ruido y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla. Sus dedos se demoraron sobre la sedosa piel y no pudo evitar pensar en lo inocente que parecía con aquellos frágiles rasgos marfileños y las largas pestañas, que le daban un aspecto aniñado. Se resistió a la ilusión. Según Laurent, Victoria había nacido bruja en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué acababa de hacer el amor con una virgen? ¿Por qué le había parecido más humana esa vez?

Reprimiendo las ganas de tocarla, de meterse bajo las sábanas revueltas y hundirse en ella de nuevo, salió de la habitación. Volvió a la tranquilidad del sofá y retomó la escultura que había empezado a tallar el día anterior. En su mente, la figura aún no había tomado forma, pero se dejó llevar por la habilidad instintiva de sus dedos con la mente puesta en Victoria.

Se maldijo por no poder concentrarse en aprender todos los secretos de la bruja para así poder librarse de la maldición. Para conseguir la libertad, tenía que centrarse, convencerla de que le devolviera la libertad.

Pensar en ella encendió de nuevo la chispa del deseo y su preocupación. Si no conseguía dominar la atracción del vínculo existente entre los dos, sus posibilidades de librarse de la maldición no eran nada prometedoras.

Bella estaba sola cuando despertó. Se sentía pesada, dolorida y exhausta. Debería estarle agradecida a aquel zumbado porque le hubiera dejado un poco de intimidad. Sin embargo, en vez de agradecida se sentía dolida porque se hubiera ido después de...

«Será mejor no pensar en ello.»

Aquel dolor de corazón era una burla. Qué plan tan absurdo el suyo: atraer a Edward para golpearlo con una de sus esculturas y después salir huyendo. En vez de eso, él la había tomado en sus brazos y la había llevado a su cama para... «Basta.»

Pero no podía. El perturbador recuerdo de sus brazos estrechándola contra aquel poderoso torso mientras se hundía en ella no dejaba de dar vueltas y más vueltas en su cabeza. Edward la había hecho subir, en cuerpo y alma, a cotas inimaginables, aparentemente a su antojo.

Se había deleitado como una estúpida con sus caricias. Nunca había disfrutado de tanto contacto físico. La niñita rechazada que llevaba dentro había recibido con avidez la atención prestada.

Y en cuanto a errores...

Lo más extraño de todo era la pasmosa conexión que había sentido con él después de pronunciar aquellas misteriosas palabras. ¿Por qué las había dicho? ¿Qué significado tenían? Parecían unos votos de esponsales por lo menos de la Edad Media.

Tras pronunciarlos ella y aceptar él, su vínculo con Edward se había intensificado de una forma abrumadora.

Y, al parecer, se había llevado consigo todo su sentido común también. Le había entregado su virginidad a un desconocido que creía que era inmortal y que ella era la bruja que le había echado la maldición para convertirlo en tal.

«Tengo que salir de aquí», pensó, sentándose en la cama.

El sol entraba por las ventanas iluminando la habitación, que no había podido ver la víspera. Se quedó boquiabierta.

El cabecero de la cama representaba el cortejo de dos amantes a la sombra de una colina. Sólo esa pieza, tallada al detalle, debía de haberle llevado años de trabajo. Completaban la obra cuatro postes en forma de lobo, que mostraban los dientes con agresividad, de manera tan realista, que le dio miedo tocarlos por si la mordían. Un talento como el suyo debería estar reconocido. Edward debería ser adorado por el mundo del arte. Y lo sería, si ella conseguía exponer su obra.

Pero aquel hombre no sólo vivía completamente aislado, sino que apreciaba su soledad. Lo que probablemente no fuera una mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que se creía inmortal a causa de una maldición. En realidad, estaba como un cencerro. Y, sin embargo, la había acariciado con tanta ternura y destreza que, por un momento, Bella había pensado, había confiado en que... Pero no. Una noche de amor no podía borrar los años de rechazo vividos con su madre, no podía conseguir que se sintiera completa.

Desearlo no la llevaría a ninguna parte.

Nada más terminar —o más bien no terminar— con la sesión de sexo, Edward se había ido de la habitación. No era de extrañar. ¿Qué clase de monstruo no es capaz de satisfacer a un hombre excitado? Por lo visto, ella. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

Era hora de irse de allí y volver a su galería.

Una extraña debilidad la invadió al pensar en alejarse de Edward. Le dolía todo, incluso la piel, pero el hecho de estar entre sábanas que desprendían un ligero toque a su aroma almizclado y un poco como de madera fresca hizo que lo deseara de nuevo.

De una forma imperiosa.

Pero eso no iba a suceder. Lo que necesitaba su libido era una pastilla para dormir.

Con una mueca de dolor por el esfuerzo que le supuso levantar el brazo, Bella consultó su reloj. Era increíble, le dolían hasta los ojos. Las 3.42 de la madrugada. La luz de los números le molestaba a la vista. Rogó porque «ser inmortal» no significara que tenía el horario de los vampiros.

Bella se preparó para una nueva oleada de dolor e intentó alcanzar el borde de la cama. Le pesaban las piernas y el estómago le ardía, pero la manera en que su sexo palpitaba de deseo, casi sofocaba el resto de las sensaciones. Se obligó a seguir moviéndose. Si quería irse de allí, aquélla era su oportunidad.

A duras penas, salió de la cama, y ahogó una exclamación cuando el aire frío le rozó la piel. Estaba desnuda.

«Porque Edward te desnudó y te hizo lo que le vino en gana sin que tú opusieras resistencia.»

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Lamentarse no cambiaría nada. Blablablá.

Bella avanzó arrastrando los pies por el suelo de madera, tensándose a cada paso como si le clavaran agujas en la planta de los pies. Se sentía mareada, lo cual no era buena señal.

Dar con el cuarto de baño fue casi un motivo de celebración, aunque el breve trayecto la había dejado exhausta. Cerró la puerta y se fijó entonces en que el lugar no tenía ninguna ventana. Estaba compuesto por un lavabo, una ducha y un retrete.

Ninguna vía de escape.

El grueso albornoz de color azul marino de Edward colgaba de una percha en la puerta. La prenda desprendía su aroma, un olor delicioso. Estaba segura de que estaría guapísimo con él puesto.

Un pensamiento estúpido, sin duda.

Se levantó del retrete muy despacio y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los muslos pringosos de sangre y de sus propios fluidos. Le apetecía mucho darse una ducha...

«¡Concéntrate en escapar!»

Se acercó a la puerta con piernas temblorosas y cogió el albornoz, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir un grito de dolor. ¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? Era como la gripe, pero multiplicado por diez. ¿Habría pillado algo?

Moviéndose como una artrítica en un día de lluvia, se puso el albornoz y salió del baño de puntillas, para entrar a continuación en el amplio espacio que constituía el salón-cocina.

Al parecer, la cabaña tenía dos puertas de salida: una en la parte delantera y la otra en la trasera. Por suerte, Edward se había quedado dormido en el sofá entre las dos. Por su previo intento de huida, Bella sabía que necesitaba una llave para abrir la puerta delantera y que, sin duda, ésta estaría en poder de Edward. Merecía la pena probar con la de atrás, aunque ya sabía que escapar no iba a resultarle nada fácil.

Escrutó el interior de la cabaña mientras se acercaba renqueando hacia la salida trasera. A pesar de su aislamiento, la casa estaba provista de un sistema de alarma de alta tecnología, además de electricidad, agua corriente y modernas instalaciones, tanto en el baño como en la cocina, equipados respectivamente con máquina de afeitar eléctrica y microondas.

Sin embargo, no tenía televisión. Y peor aún, tampoco había teléfono. Aunque lograra encontrar el bolso, seguro que a esas alturas la batería del móvil se le habría agotado ya que apenas le quedaba el día anterior, cuando cerró la tienda. Como para llamar a emergencias.

En vista de que Jasper no había hecho acto de presencia, supuso que ya no iba a aparecer y que Edward le había mentido al decirle lo contrario. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inconsciente?

Conteniendo las ganas de llorar y también las de dormir diez años de un tirón, Bella siguió avanzando sin perderlo de vista. Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza en un ángulo extraño. Incluso así, su rostro hizo que se le acelerase el corazón. Lo deseaba con locura. El dolor aumentaba con cada paso que ponía entre ambos. Una pena, pero no podía quedarse.

Por fin llegó a las puertas acristaladas. Cristaleras decoradas. ¿Serían obra suya también? No le sorprendería.

Bella se dispuso a salir, pero sintió de nuevo el desagradable mareo de antes, mezclado con un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Era como tener resaca, gripe, vértigo, una intoxicación alimenticia y el período, todo al mismo tiempo. Cayó de rodillas. Iba a vomitar.

Tenía que levantarse. ¡Tenía que hacerlo!

Tomó aire para coger fuerzas y alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta.

Pero no llegó a abrirla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. La Historia tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la Adapto y su original le pertenece a Shayla Black. **

**N/A: Hola chicas, aquí les traigo un nueva capi de esta historia, ya vamos avanzando un poco enh la historia y descubriendo un poco sobre nuestro Edward pero a medida que vayamos avanzando veran como nuestro bello va cambiando… así que sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capítulo… que lo disfruten…! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un gemido sofocado de dolor despertó a Edward justo a tiempo de ver a Victoria caer al suelo, ante la puerta trasera. Atravesó la estancia y se arrodilló a su lado. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? Estaba más blanca que el papel y respiraba entrecortadamente. Se había quedado inmóvil. ¿La habría lastimado?

—¿Victoria?

No movió ni un músculo.

—¡Victoria!

¿Se trataba de algún perverso juego? La bruja nunca se mostraba pasiva ni desvalida. ¿Sería una táctica nueva tal vez? ¿Lo estaba castigando por no haberla llamado por el nombre que a ella le gustaba? Mucho tiempo atrás se habría puesto hecha una furia por mucho menos.

—¿Bella? Abre los ojos.

Edward le acarició la suave mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

La tomó en brazos. Era como si hubiera pasado todo el día bajo el sol, como si su interior estuviera hirviendo. Entonces se puso en pie. Bella gimió.

—¿Puedes oírme? —Edward no pudo ocultar la preocupación en su voz y rogó que aquello no fuera un truco de Victoria para comprobar que se preocupaba por ella y poder utilizarlo contra él en el futuro para hundirlo aún más en la miseria.

Pero en vez de soltar una fría carcajada, Bella gimió de nuevo

—Ardiendo... Necesito...

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Silencio.

Atravesó el pasillo, intentando no moverla demasiado. Dios bendito, no debía de pesar más de cincuenta kilos. Y la víspera había estado encima de ella, la había penetrado como un poseso, había insistido en que aceptara todo su tamaño...

Edward empezó a sudar cuando la depositó sobre la cama.

—¿Qué necesitas, Bella?

—Tócame...

Él le puso la mano en la frente. Le pareció que la fiebre le había subido. Maldita Victoria, si aquello era un truco, era el mejor que había visto en su vida.

—Tengo que bajarte la fiebre.

Salió disparado hacia la cocina. Necesitaba hielo. Un cubo lleno. Toallas empapadas en agua fría. Aspirina.

Regresó cargado de cosas y vio que ella se había desatado el cinturón del albornoz y que trataba de abrírselo. Edward dejó los remedios en la cama y la despojó de la prenda.

—¿Así mejor?

Ella se limitó a jadear, arqueándose contra él, con la piel enrojecida por la fiebre. Estaba enferma, pero ver su suave cuerpo hizo que se pusiera duro como una piedra. No cabía duda de que Victoria era una sabandija, pero la atracción que él sentía era innegable, sobre todo, en su agitación, cuando separó las piernas y se arqueó nuevamente.

Haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar tan tentadora imagen, Edward le colocó un paño húmedo sobre el pecho. Victoria saltó de la cama con un estridente chillido y trató de arrancárselo como si le estuviera escaldando la piel. Él sujetó el paño en su sitio mientras ella se agitaba espasmódicamente. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría?

—¿Victoria?

—¡No! —Su enloquecida mirada chocolate resaltaba sobre la palidez de su rostro.

Tiró nuevamente del paño, dejando a la vista sus pechos desnudos, con los pezones hinchados.

Aun enferma, encendió la chispa del deseo dentro de Edward, y seguía insistiendo en que no era Victoria. Por todos los santos, aquello ya era llevar la farsa demasiado lejos.

¿Y si no era ninguna farsa? La posibilidad lo llenó de terror.

¡Joder! Estaba tratando de salvar a la descendiente de los Le Fay, a la misma mujer a la que habría matado con tal de conseguir la libertad. Lo único en lo que atinaba a pensar era en su sufrimiento, en su propio deseo carnal y en la posibilidad de que no fuera Victoria. Fuera como fuese, dejarla morir estaba descartado.

—Tócame...

—¿Con el hielo? —preguntó él, cogiendo el cubo.

Ella lo agarró por la pechera de la camisa y lo arrastró hacia sí, haciendo que casi se le cayeran los cubitos.

—Con tus manos.

¿Se refería a caricias sexuales? Edward observó la necesidad que se reflejaba en su resplandeciente mirada. ¿Lo deseaba justo en ese momento? Se devanó los sesos tratando de recordar algún efecto secundario de las palabras mágicas de unión entre dos seres, pero no encontró nada.

—Relájate.

Le quitó el paño y fue a buscar el ventilador que guardaba en el armario. Tras registrarlo furiosamente, encontró el aparato y lo enchufó. El ventilador comenzó a agitar el aire y Edward contempló a la mujer. Quienquiera que fuese, estaba muy enferma. Tenía fiebre muy alta, por lo que aquella necesidad de sexo tenía que ser un delirio causado por aquélla.

¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Había raptado y arrebatado la inocencia a la mujer equivocada? Victoria no podía ser virgen. Y tampoco se habría mostrado jamás tan vulnerable. ¿Y si de verdad era Isabella Swan?

Si lo era, debía desear ensartarlo como un pavo, y se lo tendría bien merecido.

Pero lo importante en ese momento era averiguar qué mal la aquejaba. Cada vez se veía más pálida, respiraba más entrecortadamente y se mostraba más agitada.

La vio pasarse la mano por encima del vientre y deslizársela entre los muslos. Sus delicados dedos separaron los pliegues de su sexo y se introdujeron en él. ¡Por todos los santos! Parecía estar muy húmeda.

—Edward...

La débil súplica incidió directamente en el miembro de Edward, que frunció el cejo, confuso. Tal vez fuera mejor dejarla sola. Quizá era su presencia lo que la agitaba.

Sacó dos aspirinas y llenó de agua un vaso. Tuvo que obligarla a tragarse las pastillas y medio vaso de agua. Lo que necesitaba era dormir, no sexo. Recorrió el salón de un lado a otro, loco de preocupación. Al final, se sentó en el sofá y retomó la talla de antes, aunque seguía sin poder quitarse de la cabeza a la mujer que estaba en su cama.

Bella estuvo gritando una hora. Lo llamaba y le suplicaba que aliviara su necesidad física. Sus gritos finalmente se convirtieron en sollozos y luego en ocasionales jadeos. Después, sólo la agitación del cuerpo de ella rompía el silencio.

Por enésima vez, se acercó al dormitorio a comprobar cómo se encontraba su mágica «esposa».

Estaba pálida como una muerta. Corrió a su lado y le puso los dedos en la carótida. Su pulso era débil y errático. Apenas respiraba. Pensar en la posibilidad de perderla hizo que algo dentro de él se rebelara furiosamente.

¿A quién demonios podía llamar? ¿A un médico? Las aspirinas no le habían hecho ningún efecto y era la primera vez que veía a alguien enfermo de deseo sexual mezclado con síntomas gripales. Aquello tenía que ser una dolencia relacionada con la magia. ¿A quién podía llamar? A Jasper. Claro. Invocaría al mago y le pediría que la curase.

Cruzó la estancia y abrió un cajón. Dentro del mismo estaba la piedrecita que Jasper le había dado el día antes. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, la abrió y lanzó la piedra al aire.

—Jasper Withlock.

En cuestión de segundos, oyó una pequeña explosión seguida de un chillido cuando la piedra se transformó en un enorme pájaro blanco y se alejó volando.

Menos de dos minutos más tarde, Edward oyó que llamaban a la puerta y la abrió sin dilación: era el mago.

—Ha funcionado —dijo Edward, y frunció el cejo. Llevaba siglos en contacto con el mundo de la magia, había sufrido en carne propia su crueldad, pero seguía habiendo cosas que lo fascinaban.

—Por supuesto. Es un hechizo sencillo. Encanté mi primera piedra a los cuatro años —contestó Jasoer, y puso los ojos en blanco—. Me has llamado... —De repente, se detuvo y parpadeó sorprendido—. ¿Te has unido ceremonialmente a ella? ¿Habéis pronunciado los votos mágicos? —preguntó boquiabierto. Edward se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ahora tienes tu propia firma mágica. Está algo borrosa, pero se aprecia el color de ella. —Caminó a su alrededor, describiendo un círculo—. ¿Cómo sabías cuáles eran las palabras que tenías que pronunciar?

—Las pronunció ella y la respuesta brotó de mis labios automáticamente. —Ignoró el gesto de sorpresa del mago y se pasó la mano por el pelo, frustrado—. ¿Vas a ayudarla o piensas pasarte el rato haciéndome preguntas?

—Claro, claro, lo intentaré. Pero esta firma, algo no cuadra.

—Después —dijo Edward con un áspero gruñido—. Vict... Bella —balbuceó sin saber con qué nombre mencionarla— apenas respira.

El semblante de Jasper se contrajo de preocupación. Edward se fue apresurado por el pasillo y comprobó aliviado que el brujo lo seguía. Se precipitó al interior de la habitación como un loco, para cubrir el cuerpo desnudo de Bella. Había empeorado en los últimos minutos.

—Dios mío —murmuró Jasper.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Tiene que ver con la magia?

El otro se acercó a la cama, le puso la palma en la frente y le buscó el pulso en el cuello. Aunque el motivo fuera que estaba enferma, saber que Jasper la estaba tocando, que estaba contemplando su cuerpo desnudo cubierto tan sólo por una delgada sábana, hizo que Edward deseara echarlo de la habitación sin contemplaciones.

Cuando Bella dio una patada y la sábana resbaló, se colocó entre ella y el mago y la cubrió de nuevo, acariciándole suavemente el hombro con la palma.

Bella le agarró la muñeca con unos dedos sorprendentemente fuertes.

—Necesito... que... me toques.

Él cerró los ojos. La había tocado la noche anterior y su cuerpo había disfrutado de cada segundo. Estaba deseando repetir la experiencia, pero cuando no estuviera a las puertas de la muerte.

—Lo que tiene es un mal relacionado con la magia, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward soltándose de ella con cuidado.

—Tengo ciertas sospechas —respondió Jasper con cautela.

—Mira, capullo, ya reflexionarás más tarde sobre el hecho muy probable de que me haya unido a Victoria o a otra bruja de su calaña para toda la eternidad. Lo que quiero ahora mismo es que me digas qué demonios le ocurre. Me niego a verla morir.

—Mi tía Millie es quien debería verla. Su magia tiene que ver con asuntos del corazón. Millie es una experta en ceremonias de unión y familia. Ella podrá darnos respuesta, sin duda. Yo investigaré un poco por mi cuenta.

—No tenemos tiempo para buscar a no sé quién y consultar antiguos libros de magia. ¡Haz algo ahora mismo!

Jasper asintió y, sin decir nada, salió de la habitación. Edward sabía que debería seguir y vigilar de cerca a aquella comadreja, pero no podía apartarse de Victoria, Bella o comoquiera que se llamara.

Al cabo de un momento, oyó que tocaban a la puerta y salió al pasillo.

—Invita a mi tía a pasar —le ordenó Jasper.

Edward abrió la boca para hacer lo que le decía, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

Capitular era una insensatez. Por mucho que Jasper fingiera ser su amigo, lo único que quería era el Libro del Caos. De no ser por ese libro, el mago habría dejado que la chica muriera.

Miró con el cejo fruncido a la mujer que aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta. Era muy menuda y parecía inteligente: pequeña de estatura, nerviosos ojos azules, tez brillante. En cuanto a su edad, podía estar entre los cuarenta y los cuatro mil.

—¿Tu compañera está enferma?

La bruja tenía una amable sonrisa. Edward vio claramente que su poder provenía del corazón. Era alegre y cordial de manera espontánea.

—Pase, por favor.

La mujer cruzó el umbral tras asentir rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¿Está en la cama, querido?

Edward asintió y la tomó del brazo.

—Venga conmigo.

La condujo a lo largo del pasillo casi a la carrera. Ella no se quejo ni le llevó la contraria.

—Habéis pronunciado los votos sagrados de la unión.

—Ayer.

La mujer lo estudió con su mirada azul, como si se estuviera aprendiendo su aspecto de memoria.

—Está claro que te has fundido con ella, pero no por completo.

Edward intentó no sonrojarse. ¿Podían saber los magos que no había alcanzado el orgasmo ni había eyaculado dentro de Bella?

—Sí.

—Ahí está el problema. Se trata de una bruja joven, y no es aconsejable pronunciar votos hasta que ha alcanzado la plenitud de los poderes. Eso crea una dependencia que, si no se satisface puede ser fatal. El hecho de que tú no seas un ser mágico… —Hizo una pausa y negó con la cabeza—. Tendrás que esforzarte el doble para mantenerla con vida. A pesar de lo viril que pareces, es muy posible que requiera cuidados que sobrepasen tu capacidad. Es triste, pero quizá lo único que puede hacerse sea procurar que esté lo más cómoda posible hasta que pase a la otra vida.

Edward oyó sus palabras, pero sólo comprendió unas pocas mientras fulminaba a Jasper con la mirada.

—Que me condene si voy a quedarme sentado esperando a que muera.

—Tú ya estás condenado.

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una desagradable imprecación y dio un paso en dirección a Jasper con actitud amenazadora.

—Tradúceme en términos no mágicos toda esa palabrería que acaba de soltar tu tía. Ahora mismo.

—¿Y yo qué gano con ello? —preguntó el mago enarcando una rubia ceja.

«Mercenario sinvergüenza.»

—Tal vez sepa algo sobre ese libro que buscas con tanto afán. Pero como ella muera...

—Bella y tú ahora sois compañeros. Habéis pronunciado los votos.

Normalmente, la consumación de la unión lo sella y proporciona el intercambio de energía que mantiene con vida a los seres mágicos. Al parecer, ella sí te proporcionó placer, pero tú no correspondiste con el tuyo a cambio. Hablando en términos mágicos, ella te ha dado parte de su poder y su espíritu, pero tú no se lo devolviste mezclado con el tuyo. Lo cual hace que tenga un déficit de poder, razón por la que cada vez se va debilitando más y más. Y esto —alargó la mano hacia la piedra laggagh que Bella llevaba en la muñeca— la debilita aún más. Fue creada para absorber el inmenso poder mágico de Victoria, pero Bella es una bruja joven que no ha alcanzado aún su pleno poder. Y tardará años en hacerlo. De forma que el brazalete está acelerando su descenso hacia la muerte.

—Resumiendo... ¿estamos unidos por un vínculo sagrado y he de tener sexo con ella con frecuencia para mantenerla con vida? ¿Y el brazalete le está absorbiendo el poco poder que tiene?

—Sí a todo. Es una suposición. Hace siglos que nadie usa ese brazalete, pero parece que te has saltado la parte central.

—La parte central no tiene sentido.

—Te lo explicaré para que lo comprendas. —El mago soltó un suspiro y se acercó un poco más—. El hecho de que no hayas eyaculado dentro de ella significa que su cuerpo percibe que no le has entregado tu vitalidad y que sólo le robas la suya. Como ahora estáis unidos por el vínculo sagrado, Bella depende de ti para recibir energía, pero como aún no ha experimentado la transición, necesita más, bueno, más vigor masculino que una bruja madura. Si no compartes tu cuerpo con ella con regularidad, Bella irá perdiendo su poder poco a poco hasta morir.

Edward se puso blanco y apartó al otro de un empujón, gruñendo.

—¿Quieres decir que si no consigo derramar mi semilla en su interior, algo que no he conseguido con ninguna mujer en quince siglos, morirá?

—Sí. Ahora eres la batería que alimenta su existencia.

—Las caricias le proporcionarán un poco de energía, querido —intervino la tía Millie guiñándole un ojo—. Pero un buen revolcón satisfactorio para ambos la hará revivir durante horas, puede que hasta días, depende de lo placentero que sea el intercambio de energía.

Edward retrocedió dando traspiés, hasta chocar contra la pared. Su compañera estaba condenada. Pero mientras había ambicionado la destrucción de Victoria durante siglos, sentía pánico ante la idea de que aquella joven pudiera morir. Maldita fuera, no podía ser Victoria.

Jasper se le acercó.

—Es bien sabido que las uniones mágicas han conseguido romper alguna que otra maldición. Además del sexo, puede que un poco de remordimiento por tu parte por haber desdeñado a Victoria hace tantos siglos te ayude.

—Si hubiera sabido los riesgos que conllevaba la unión con Bella... —Se pasó la mano por el largo cabello. Una cosa era matar en la batalla, luchar por su país, su líder o su rey, pero fallecer por falta de afecto y placer se le antojaba una muerte insoportablemente cruel.

—No te rindas aún.

Edward sabía que no lo haría hasta que Bella exhalase su último aliento. No comprendía por qué salvarla era algo tan importante para él, pero la idea de vivir sin ella, aunque sólo fuera un día, le causaba una honda pena.

—Por el momento —continuó Jasper—, tenemos que quitarle esta piedra de la muñeca.

Se inclinó sobre Bella para coger el brazalete, pero Edward lo agarró por el brazo.

—¿Seguro que le está haciendo daño?

—Bastante —confirmó su tía—. El efecto de ese brazalete es como si tratáramos de iluminar todo Londres con una sola lámpara. Está sobrecargando su sistema.

—Lo entiendo si realmente no es Victoria. Pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros?

—Si la mujer que está en tu cama fuese Victoria, todavía le quedaría energía para varios días, puede que semanas. La piedra laggagh le impide hacer magia, pero requeriría tiempo absorber todo su poder acumulado. En cambio, tu compañera la ha tenido puesta menos de un día —contestó Jasper.

Edward no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Si la joven que yacía inconsciente y desnuda en su cama era Bella y no Victoria, eso significaba que le había arrebatado la virginidad a una mujer inocente, que se había vinculado para siempre a una desconocida y que había cometido un error fatal.

—Tal vez sea Victoria reencarnada.

La tía Millie resopló desdeñosa.

—Victoria lleva exiliada desde que yo era niña. Es muy probable que haya pasado ya a la otra vida. La única forma de traerla de nuevo a este mundo sería con una magia extraordinariamente poderosa que nadie ha visto desde los tiempos de mi tío Merlín. Pero a juzgar por la firma de esta chica, está claro que es una Le Fay.

La mujer puso una mano en la frente de Bella y otra en su corazón, y frunció el cejo. Le levantó entonces una de las palmas y la estudió fijamente. Eso la hizo fruncir aún más el cejo.

—Es descendiente del hijo de Victoria. No es la propia Victoria. Con el tiempo, será una bruja muy poderosa, pero por el momento, es una bruja menor de edad normal y corriente.

Al oírla, fue Edward quien frunció el cejo. ¿Estaría en lo cierto aquella mujer? Los ojos de ella, y su propia intuición, le decían que así era.

—Maldita sea.

—Puede que una descendiente de los Le Fay sea capaz de romper la maldición —sugirió Jasper.

«Y puede que no.»

Millie posó la mano en su brazo con ternura.

—Mi especialidad es la magia del corazón, no leer el futuro, pero noto algo en esta chica. Percibo que está destinada a hacer grandes cosas. Hay que mantenerla con vida a toda costa.

Pero Edward no podía garantizar que fuera capaz de entregarle su semilla, y mucho menos de forma regular.

Se volvió hacia Jasper.

—Eso es imposible. La maldición... Sabes que la satisfacción me ha sido negada desde hace siglos.

El mago asintió.

—Tal vez haya otra forma de mantener a Bella con vida.

—¿Sí?

—Cortar la conexión que tiene contigo acabaría con la dependencia.

Edward frunció el cejo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Deshacer la unión —respondió la tía Millie—. Es inusual, porque creemos que los miembros de las parejas están destinados el uno al otro. Cuando una pareja intercambia su voto de unión, sus vidas pasan a estar entrelazadas. Necesitan el placer del otro para vivir, de forma que suelen durar más o menos el mismo tiempo.

Normalmente varios siglos de feliz convivencia. Es inusual que se pronuncien los votos mágicos de la unión si uno no está seguro de que se lo está pidiendo a su verdadero amor, del mismo modo que es inusual aceptar a menos que...

—¿Os referís a una especie de divorcio mágico? —la interrumpió Edward.

Jasper asintió.

—Con... ciertas condiciones.

«Naturalmente.»

—¿Cuáles?

—Romper un vínculo así es doloroso para ambas partes, insoportable cuando se trata de un lazo muy fuerte. Después, Bella no se acordará de ti. Al hacer esto, se limpia el cerebro de la mujer para que, con el tiempo, pueda tomar otro compañero y tener descendencia. Pero siempre sentirá el dolor de una pérdida sin comprender por qué. La pena persistirá en ella a menos que os volváis a encontrar. Entonces, los recuerdos podrían regresar, poniéndola nuevamente en peligro. De modo que si rompes el vínculo, debes mantenerte lejos de Bella para siempre.

La idea se le antojó horrible, además de inoportuna. Por el hecho de ser una Le Fay, la propia Victoria o descendiente suya, era posible que fuera la única persona capaz de ayudarlo a romper la maldición. Abandonarla no era una opción, pero tampoco lo era verla morir.

—¿De qué modo la ayudaría romper nuestro vínculo? —preguntó.

—Si os separáis, no necesitaría tu vitalidad para mantenerse con vida. Alcanzaría su poder de forma natural en torno a los veinticinco años. Si sobrevive a la ruptura...

—¿Si sobrevive?

—Algunos brujos no lo logran. Es algo traumático. Es de esperar que, tratándose de un vínculo tan reciente, el impacto de la ruptura fuese mínimo. Cuanto más fuerte es el lazo, más peligrosa la separación, más honda la cicatriz. El vuestro no se ha consolidado por completo. Pero Bella está muy débil...

Así pues, a menos que Bella y él encontraran la manera de romper la maldición, lo que le esperaba a ella era una muerte rápida, o lenta en forma de una vida de dolor e incomprensible pérdida, siempre y cuando lograra sobrevivir. Ninguna de las dos alternativas era aceptable.

Aquello era una pesadilla. La magia volvía a colocarlo en una situación insostenible y él solo se había precipitado hacia la caída, poniendo en peligro su vida y la de Bella.

¿Había alguna posibilidad de que Jasper lo hubiera pergeñado todo? Al fin y al cabo, Millie era su tía.

Pero por mucho que quisiera echarle la culpa a aquel apestoso canalla, sabía que había sido él el causante de aquella situación.

O tal vez...

Se volvió hacia Jasper.

—¿Cuánto hay de cierto en todo lo que me has contado y cuánto has manipulado para conseguir ese libro que tanto ansias?

—Has sido tú quien me ha hecho venir. Tu compañera está enferma. ¿Crees que le eché una maldición para que cayera en este estado y así ponerte en el brete de tener que decidir? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que pronunciarías los votos sagrados? A veces tengo visiones del futuro, pero me concedes demasiado mérito, te lo aseguro. Además, ¿de qué modo me acerca esto al libro?

Antes de que Edward pudiera responder, se oyó una pequeña explosión y apareció una nube de humo blanco. Al cabo de un momento, un pájaro empezó a volar en círculo sobre ellos susurrando algo al oído de Jasper.

Éste se puso blanco y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Me tengo que ir.

Edward lo siguió por el pasillo y lo agarró del brazo.

—Pero...

—Después. Los MacKinnett han sido atacados. Parece obra de los anarki. Y si así es, significa que mi visión se está cumpliendo. —Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca—. James ha vuelto.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Jasper regresó a la cabaña del Bosque Terrorífico. Llamó y aguardó unos largos minutos.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward apareció estrechando contra el pecho a una débil Bella. Con ayuda de sus fuertes manos, intentaba que se estuviera quieta pero ella no dejaba de retorcerse, tratando de rodearle la cintura con las piernas. Luego, sacó la lengua y le lamió el cuello. A Edward se lo veía rígido.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó el mago.

—Mejor, ahora que tu tía le ha quitado la piedra de la muñeca.

—Te necesito. Dentro de mí —gimió Bella con tono sugerente.

—Chis —hizo él, acariciándole la espalda.

La Bella que Jasper conocía no se comportaría así delante de otros. Pero después de los acontecimientos del día, el mago no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Y tal vez Edward odiara la magia y a todos los Le Fay, pero por la forma en que abrazaba a su compañera, estaba claro que el vínculo también le estaba afectando a él.

—Entra. Parece que hayas estado en el infierno. —Se retiró para dejarlo entrar.

Jasper supuso que tenía razón. No se había contemplado en el espejo últimamente, sólo había mirado los ojos vacíos de los miembros de la comunidad mágica asesinados cruelmente y sin ninguna necesidad. Lo atormentaba pensar en los hijos desaparecidos de esos hombres y mujeres, hijos a los que nadie volvería a ver hasta que hubieran sido introducidos con éxito en la secta de los anarki. Se le encogía el estómago al pensar en el destino que sabía que esperaba a Auropha.

—Así ha sido. Y se está acercando. —Jasper era consciente de su pelo alborotado, y de su rostro salpicado de manchas de barro y sudor. Pero no le importaba—. James ha regresado.

Seguir hablando sería revivir el horror. Ya tendría ocasión de hacerlo cuando tuviera que informar al consejo.

—Estamos buscando la guarida de los anarki de mi visión y confío en poder salvar a los MacKinnett capturados, pero de eso hace horas.

—Siéntate —le ofreció Edward.

Exhausto, Jasper se acercó tambaleante al sillón más cercano y se dejó caer en él.

Edward lo siguió hasta el sofá y se sentó con el cuerpo laxo de Bella sobre el regazo.

—¿Qué tal Bella?

—Felizmente dormida, por ahora. Pero cuando se despierte... —dijo Edward con una mueca.

—¿Has pensado qué vas a hacer con el voto? ¿Vas a mantenerlo o no?

—No me puedo permitir el lujo de perderla, pero si rompo el voto y aun así muere...

—Si vive, sospecho que James la buscará; igual que buscará el libro.

Jasper sabía que proteger a la comunidad mágica de James sería imposible a menos que consiguiera el dichoso Libro del Caos. Y no podría tenerlo en su poder hasta que encontrara la manera de robarlo o bien Edward encontrara el modo de poner fin a su maldición.

—Santo Dios, ¿por qué?

—En manos de James, es muy posible que ese libro sea más poderoso aún que en manos de un Le Fay. O eso creo. Probablemente, él también lo sepa. Sospecho que quiere a Bella para que apoye su demoníaco objetivo.

El mago se dio cuenta de que, al oírlo, Edward estrechó más fuerte el cuerpo de la joven, y no fueron imaginaciones suyas. Alargó el brazo y sujetó el de Edward.

—La respuesta no es sencilla, pero la comunidad mágica depende de la decisión que tomes.

—¿La decisión que yo tome?

Jasper estaba cansado de hablar. Estaba cansado, y punto. Edward odiaba la magia, y con razón. El humano haría lo que le diera la gana. No le importaban los magos que pudiesen morir intentando proteger a sus hijos, ni las mujeres a las que pudiera asesinar James para robarles la energía, ni los jóvenes que desaparecerían entre las filas de su ejército, para prescindir de ellos una vez los hubiera forzado a cometer toda suerte de atrocidades.

—Tienes que decidir ya si quieres o no romper el vínculo. Si no haces nada,

Bella no sobrevivirá ni un día más.

¿Qué hará nuestro Edward? ¿Salvará a Bella? O ¿Seguirá pensando que es Victoria? Espero oír sus teorías Chicas….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenece ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece, yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Shayla Black. **

**N/A: Hola chicas, ya les traigo aquí un nuevo capi de esta adaptación, muchas gracias por los RR y los alertas y favoritos que han agregado a esta historia… Sin más preámbulos las dejo con el capi! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o**

—¿Y bien? —lo instó una bien conocida voz femenina en cuanto entró por la puerta de la mansión.

Jasper se volvió a mirar a su hermanastra. A Rosalie la política de la comunidad le interesaba más de lo que a él le habría gustado. Ya no se trataba de sutiles intrigas y juegos maquiavélicos. Corrían tiempos peligrosos. Y, a pesar de ello, Rosalie siempre estaba en primera fila, dispuesta a saltar de cabeza a las traicioneras aguas. Menos mal que Jasper siempre estaba listo para servir de chaleco salvavidas a su hermana pequeña.

Rosalie acababa de cumplir ochenta y cuatro años. Sería una anciana en el mundo humano, pero todavía muy joven en el de los magos.

Por otra parte, tenía una mente despierta y ágil, y comprendía bien los entresijos de la comunidad mágica. Era sabia a pesar de su edad.

—¿Qué ha decidido el Consejo sobre James? —preguntó.

—Nada. Estaban demasiado ocupados riñendo entre ellos. —Jasper puso los ojos en blanco—. Son una panda de inútiles. ¿Por qué acepté el puesto con todos esos ancianos?

—Porque tú eres el futuro del Consejo. Su tiempo ya casi ha pasado. Paciencia...

—Los ancianos no ven que, al anular el Orden Social, James no tendrá motivos para ocultarse y quedará a la vista de todos que sólo es un ser malvado ansioso de poder. —Jasper apretó los dientes—. Pero temen más la reacción de los Privilegiados si lo anulan que lo que pueda hacer James. De modo que se debaten entre la prudencia y la acción. Y seguirán haciéndolo mientras la gente muere a su alrededor.

—No me dirás que te sorprende.

—No —respondió con un suspiro—. Pero ¿por qué le tienen tanto miedo al cambio? Me desesperan.

—¿Y qué pasa con Edward y el libro?

—No ha admitido que lo tenga, pero estoy convencido de que así es. Yo lo robaría sin más, pero no tengo la menor idea de dónde lo ha escondido. No está dispuesto a separarse de él hasta que haya roto la maldición.

—Es una pena, pero no puedes culparlo.

—Me gustaría.

Rosalie le sonrió con picardía.

—Me parece que en su lugar tú harías lo mismo.

—El bien de la comunidad mágica...

—Significa poco para un hombre que ha soportado siglos de dolor por culpa de la magia. ¿Para qué tienes el cerebro?

—¿De qué lado estás? —preguntó su hermano con el cejo fruncido.

Rosalie se echó hacia atrás un mechón de cabello dorado. Su aspecto estaba a medio camino entre un hada y una sirena, lo cual no era de extrañar, dado que la sangre de ambas especies corría por sus venas. Cuando encontrara al hombre adecuado, el pobre no podría, literalmente, resistirse a ella. Pero al muy cabrón, más le valía hacerlo a menos que contara con la bendición de Jasper si no deseaba morir.

—¿Y qué hay de Isabella Swan? La tía Millie me ha contado lo de su... dolencia.

—Creo que Edward se ha dado cuenta ya de que no es Victoria. O eso espero. Si no, la pobre tiene un pie en la tumba.

—Pero son pareja.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Odia a Victoria. Se cortaría el brazo derecho con tal de acabar con ella. Si Bella resulta ser Victoria disfrazada y nos la ha jugado a todos, debe de estar echándose unas buenas risas a nuestra cuenta. Pero ella no es ahora nuestro problema.

—James es nuestro problema. —Rosalie se dejó caer en un sillón cercano. Como hermano mayor, Jasper se asustó al ver la mezcla de preocupación y fortaleza en su expresión decidida—. Tenemos que hacer algo.

—Quédate al margen de esto, Rosalie.

Ella le lanzó una mirada que podría cortar el acero.

—No seas ridículo. Puede que parezca frágil, pero la sangre mágica de Merlín corre por mis venas, lo mismo que por las tuyas. No me quedaré sentada como una princesita mientras el resto de la comunidad mágica lucha. También es mi causa. Mi pueblo.

Jasper no tenía argumentos para rebatírselo. ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona egoísta, como su madre? Devanna se habría quedado sentada tan contenta, viendo cómo los demás morían a su alrededor.

—Rosalie... —le advirtió.

Ella le cogió la mano. Su contacto siempre tenía un efecto calmante para él.

Gracias a su sangre de sirena y a su potente magia, podía hacer que cualquiera sintiera lo que ella quería con sólo tocarlo.

—No utilices tus trucos conmigo —dijo Jasper, tratando de zafarse.

Pero Rosalie lo sujetó con más fuerza.

—Respira hondo.

No se podía con ella una vez se le metía algo en la cabeza.

Cuando él obedeció a su «petición», su hermana lo calmó frotándole suavemente los nudillos con el pulgar. Oponer resistencia era una batalla perdida. Una sensación de serenidad lo inundó hasta que, finalmente, Rosalie lo soltó.

—James ha vuelto a reunir a los anarki y está...

—Sembrando la destrucción —concluyó Jasper, notando que la gravedad de la situación amenazaba con destruir la paz creada artificialmente por ella—. Si el Consejo en pleno se niega a actuar, tendré que reunir a los que estén dispuestos a dejar sus diferencias a un lado y a luchar.

Rosalie abrió la boca, pero tres profundos sonidos de gong la interrumpieron.

Tenían compañía. A juzgar por la tarjeta de visita sonora se trataba de Garret MacTavish. Salvados por la campana.

Jasper abrió mentalmente un portal en la protección mágica que rodeaba la mansión y su amigo de infancia apareció en la habitación, de la mano de su compañera, Kate.

Garret levantó la mano libre.

—Hola. Os saludo a los dos. Que la paz sea con vosotros y los vuestros. Añadiré incluso que espero que tengáis una vida larga y próspera si me decís qué ha sucedido.

Una reticente sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jasper mientras contemplaba lo buena pareja que hacían. La suya era una unión fuerte. Ambos provenían de buenas familias. Poderosos, mágicamente compatibles, bien educados, bien relacionados. Kate era la luz en la oscuridad de Garret, la risa en su silencio. Jasper esperaba poder encontrar una pareja tan perfecta para sí mismo algún día. Pero para eso, primero tendría que aparecer la bruja ideal.

Estrechó la mano de su amigo.

—La paz sea contigo y los tuyos. Tengo intención de llevar una vida larga y próspera, gracias. Te contaré lo que ha pasado —añadió, pasándose la mano por los ojos cansados—. Después de que el Consejo recibiera un preocupante mensaje de los MacKinnett desde Surrey, fui y me encontré con un baño de sangre, a pesar de haberles advertido. Asesinaron a todos los hombres y mujeres, y después los marcaron con el símbolo que todos conocemos. A los niños se los habían llevado; seis, el más pequeño no tenía más de cuatro años. La hija de uno de los miembros del consejo también ha desaparecido. ¿Te suena familiar?

Garret frunció el cejo.

—¿Se está haciendo realidad tu visión? ¿James ha regresado?

—Está claro que no ha sido un ataque humano —respondió Jasper, asintiendo con gravedad—. ¿Quién dejaría ese símbolo sino los anarki? ¿Y quién sino James podría estar detrás de semejantes atrocidades?

—Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia un salón cercano.

—Si el Consejo piensa seguir diciendo tonterías, debemos pasar a la acción nosotros —insistió Jasper—. Creo que debemos encontrar magos dispuestos a unir fuerzas en aras de un bien mayor.

—¿La comunidad mágica unida? —observó Garret, aguzando sus penetrantes ojos azules—. Estás soñando. No se han puesto de acuerdo desde hace casi cuatro siglos.

—Lo más importante es dónde encontrar magos con la fuerza y la resolución necesarias para enfrentarse a James, y sin el odio de los magos guerreros, que se pasan todo el tiempo intentando matarse mutuamente —añadió Rosalie.

Kate sonrió con preocupación.

—Buena cuestión. Mi abuela todavía habla de los viejos tiempos en los que la comunidad mágica se comportaba como eso, una comunidad, y no se dejaba llevar por el odio y los celos.

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a ser fácil —admitió Jasper—. El Consejo sigue sin ver que su Orden Social ha empujado a los Desposeídos a un rincón del que quieren salir a toda costa, ya sea muriendo o matando.

Garret dirigió una breve mirada a su menuda esposa.

—Cuenta conmigo. Por la última campaña que llevó a cabo James, sabemos que es poderoso y muy astuto. Será necesario que unamos fuerzas si queremos vencerlo.

—Pues ya sois dos. —Rosalie conjuró una bandeja de té y le sirvió una taza a cada uno—. Pero vosotros sois amigos. Ahora tenéis que buscar apoyo entre conocidos, desconocidos y hasta enemigos. ¿A quiénes podéis acudir?

—Yo hablaré con Ben Crowley. Me parece que le gustará la idea —dijo Garret.

Al ver que los demás no decían nada, aclaró:

—El duque de Hurstgrove.

—Oh, sí —dijo Rosalie sonriendo con coquetería—. El podría valer. Estaría muy…

Jasper asintió en silencio. Pero sería mejor no decir nada en voz alta por el momento. Tal vez Rosalie sonriera con dulzura, pero «Rebelde» era su segundo nombre.

—Para la causa, sí. ¿Para ti? Ya veremos, hermanita.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Kate se rió y se puso de puntillas para besar a su marido en la mejilla.

—Encontrar al compañero perfecto hace que la espera merezca la pena.

Garret se volvió hacia su mujer y sus duros ojos se suavizaron cuando se llevó su pequeña mano a los labios. El amor que se tenían era tan evidente que casi se podía tocar. Jasper envidiaba a su amigo por su buena suerte.

—¿A quién más podríamos tantear? —preguntó Garret al cabo de un momento.

Jasper llevaba tiempo pensándolo y sabía que su idea no iba a ser acogida con agrado.

—Podríamos tantear a Emmett Mc Carty.

Rosalie casi se atragantó con el té.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Teniendo en cuenta lo mal que os lleváis, me parece una idea demencial —Añadió Garret.

—No está loco —dijo Jasper, o eso esperaba.

—Desde que era una niña, lo único que he oído decir de Emmett es que está chiflado —dijo Rosalie enarcando una ceja—. Y que es violento. Además, te desprecia.

—El sentimiento es mutuo.

—Cada vez que estás cerca de él, pierdes el control y te pones como un animal rabioso —señaló Garret—. No creo que sea buena idea reclutarlo para la causa.

Jasper se frotó la nuca.

—Me esforzaré por llevarme bien con él. Emmett es fuerte, y tiene motivos sobrados para querer acabar para siempre con James.

—No recibirá bien tu propuesta.

—Es un mago muy poderoso. Si algo sé de él es que hará cualquier cosa para proteger a su familia de James. Y no esperará a que el Consejo se decida a actuar.

Rosalie aceptó la posibilidad con un gesto de asentimiento.

—¿Quién más?

Todos guardaron silencio largo rato. El tintineo de la taza de porcelana de Kate se mezcló con el profundo suspiro de Garret. Rosalie se retorcía un mechón de pelo con la vista fija en la alfombra. Jasper estaba bastante seguro de que sabía lo que todos estaban pensando.

—Si las cosas se ponen tan feas como temo, toda ayuda será poca. Tenemos que hablar con Felix Vulturi.

Aunque sabía que Kate había estado esperando que lo dijera, ella no pudo evitar dar un respingo al oír el nombre del mago. Levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a Jasper como una tigresa. Sus ojos ambarinos pasaron de la dulzura a la beligerancia en un segundo.

—No. Hará todo lo que esté en su mano para matar a Garret.

Éste tiró de ella para que volviera a sentarse.

—Eso es porque yo gané: me llevé a la mujer más preciosa, amor mío. Y él se ha quedado solo.

—Y tú se lo restriegas por las narices cada vez que lo ves. ¡Me siento fatal! Felix pasará el resto de su vida sin amor porque yo lo rechacé.

—No te sientas mal por él. Tenía que saber que no ibas a aceptar su proposición.

Está deshonrado.

—Él no tiene la culpa de lo que hiciera su familia.

—Pero sí de su mal carácter y su reputación —replicó Garret con voz acerada.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio un cariñoso apretón en la mano a Kate para después mirar a Garret.

—Puede, pero Jasper tiene razón. A menos que consigamos arrebatar el Libro del Caos de manos de Edward de Cadbury, sólo podemos confiar en que los magos que conocemos, amigos o enemigos, se unan para vencer juntos a James.

Todos sabían que era una tarea imposible.

Jasper asintió con gravedad.

—Nuestra pesadilla ha comenzado.

El día dio paso a la noche. Sombras amenazadoras se abrían camino a través de la ventana, clavándose como dagas en la cama de Edward, sobre el pálido cuerpo de Bella acurrucado en posición fetal. La había bañado en agua fría, pero su piel seguía ardiendo. Llevaba horas sin abrir los ojos ni emitir más sonido que unos pequeños sollozos repletos de dolor que a él le rompían el alma.

Tenía que hacer el amor con ella o liberarla, o moriría antes de que amaneciera.

Que muriera por su culpa era algo impensable. La necesitaba para quedar libre de la maldición, y eso significaba que debía protegerla también de James.

El hecho de que se hubiera convertido en su compañera hacía que sus planes dieran un giro inesperado. Eso, si creía lo que le habían dicho Jasper y Millie.

Pero ¿por qué habría de dudar? Conocía a Bella desde hacía menos de dos días.

Algo lo había impulsado a pronunciar unos votos mágicos de unión. Ella lo había hecho sentir, algo que no le había pasado desde hacía décadas. O tal vez siglos. El sexo entre ellos había sido abrasador. Con Bella había estado más cerca de alcanzar la satisfacción de lo que lo había estado con ninguna otra mujer desde la Edad Oscura.

Pero eso no era todo.

La profunda necesidad de mantenerla con vida a toda costa era muy intensa.

¿Sería debido a los votos que habían intercambiado? ¿Era ésa la forma que tenía la magia de asegurar la supervivencia de las especies? Tenía la sensación de que la culpa no era enteramente de la magia. Ella lo atraía por su valentía, su descaro y el halo de misterio que la envolvía. Había atravesado todo un océano, sin guía ni ayuda, para cumplir dos sueños. Su galería era una realidad, y, con su determinación, no tenía la menor duda de que encontraría a su padre. Admiraba su tenacidad.

De haberla conocido en otras circunstancias, sin saber desde el principio que era una Le Fay, la habría perseguido sin descanso. Al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pero Bella no. Edward tenía que decidir qué hacer. No podía permitirse el lujo de intentarlo con el sexo y después romper su unión si lo del sexo no funcionaba. Si optaba por llevarla a la cama y la maldición le impedía alcanzar el clímax... Romper el vínculo de unión era un proceso que tardaba varias horas y ella no sobreviviría. Ya estaba aterradoramente débil. Si moría, la maldición de él podría alargarse, literalmente, para siempre.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

«El vínculo te afecta a ti como a cualquier mago. La idea de no volver a tocarla se te hace insoportable, ¿verdad? Igual que la idea de que tome otro compañero», había deducido Jasper.

Sólo de oírlo, Edward se había puesto furioso. Aunque carecía de sentido, no podía negar que sentía algo por ella.

Cómo se reiría Victoria de él si lo viera.

A su lado, Bella volvió a sollozar desconsoladamente. Edward esbozó una mueca de dolor y posó la mano sobre ella. Bella se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, buscando su contacto. La silenciosa confianza que demostraba lo enterneció y aterró al mismo tiempo. Edward, que llevaba siglos solo, tenía de pronto a alguien que dependía por entero de él. Alguien que le importaba.

Una Le Fay.

Las cosas eran como eran. Tal vez fuera absurdo y egoísta y totalmente inadecuado, pero Bella había pronunciado los votos mágicos y él había respondido.

Nada, nadie podría interponerse entre los dos. Por ella estaba dispuesto a pasarse la noche sudando y embistiendo. Se concentraría, rezaría y haría todo lo necesario para sellar el vínculo, y al infierno con la maldición.

Bella gimoteó una vez más en su semiinconsciencia. Edward trató de no dejarse llevar por el pánico y le apartó un mechón oscuro de la ardiente frente.

—¿Bella?

No respondió. Intentó respirar con normalidad a pesar de estar muerto de miedo.

Dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento no arreglaría nada. Con movimientos precisos, se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y luego procedió a quitarse los vaqueros; tan sólo tenía que desabrocharse un botón y bajar la cremallera. Casi nunca se ponía calzoncillos, de modo que, una vez sin pantalones, con sólo quitarse los calcetines se quedó desnudo.

A continuación, se subió de nuevo a la cama junto a Bella y pegó su cuerpo al suyo. Era como abrazar una estufa. Edward controló el instinto de retirarse y la atrajo hacia él.

«Qué piel tan suave.» Le acarició con ternura las mejillas, le pasó el pulgar por el generoso labio inferior. Todo en ella, desde la forma de sus cejas negras hasta las uñas rojas de los dedos de los pies, lo hacía pensar en el sexo. En alcanzar el placer.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en que lo estaba haciendo para fortalecer su vínculo, que en él había ido creciendo desde que compartieran los votos y sus cuerpos. Tenue, pero resistente, la conexión entre ellos había ido haciéndose más y más presente. Trató de aferrarse a eso mentalmente, aunque su instinto le gritaba que se le pusiera encima, que la besara, que la tocara, que la montara. En ese mismo instante.

Una vez tomada la decisión, no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero no tenía alternativa.

La ayudó a ponerse boca arriba y a continuación se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla con su peso. Bella abrió un poco los ojos y Edward se alegró enormemente. Llevaba horas casi inconsciente.

Entonces entreabrió también los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro contra la boca de él, provocándole un escalofrío. Su erección estaba dura como una roca. Era completamente consciente del cuerpo femenino, desnudo bajo el suyo, de la firme redondez de sus pechos, de su vientre plano, de sus muslos separados para recibirlo.

Tomó aire bruscamente cuando una impaciente necesidad lo invadió, exigiéndole que se hundiera en su interior. Pero la controló. «Excitarla lentamente. Provocarle deseo y hacerlo crecer. Sentir cómo te desea. Esto es para ella, no para ti.»

Centrarse en Bella era su única esperanza. Darle vueltas a su propia frustración le había impedido alcanzar el orgasmo desde hacía más siglos de los que quería recordar. Esa vez se concentraría en cada pequeño detalle; en su aroma, a fresia, melocotón y mujer que cubría su piel como un suave velo, y flotaba en el aire que respiraba. Cada vez que inhalaba, era para él como una gozosa fiesta de deliciosos aromas. Cada vez que exhalaba, aumentaba su deseo de volver a olería.

Atraído por Bella, bajó la cabeza y depositó un reguero de besos en su mandíbula y su cuello. Su aroma era más fuerte allí. Era como estar en la Gloria.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la boca para saborearla con la lengua. Estaba dulce y salada. Su sabor le hizo la boca agua. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por alto aquella poderosa seducción sensorial la primera vez que había estado dentro de ella? Porque estaba demasiado concentrado en los votos, en su identidad, en la posibilidad de, por fin, tener un orgasmo.

Esa vez no repetiría el mismo error.

Ella gimió debajo de él. El largo y suplicante sonido incidió directamente sobre su miembro, igual como si Bella lo estuviera sujetando en su puño. Dios santo, cuánto poder tenía aquella mujer sobre él. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

—Edward...

—Sí, mi amor.

La sangre se precipitó por sus venas y se le entrecortó la respiración. La imperiosa necesidad de hundirse en ella era demasiado fuerte. Estaba perdiendo el control.

—Te deseo. Mucho. Te necesito dentro de mí.

Él cerró los ojos. Aquello no era precisamente lo mejor que podía decirle en ese momento, si tenía que tomárselo con calma y saborear la experiencia de estar juntos.

—Pronto —le prometió, bajando la mano con suavidad por su hombro y su brazo hasta entrelazar los dedos con los suyos.

Bella apoyó los talones en el colchón y elevó las caderas en una abierta invitación.

—Ya.

Señor, aquella mujer lo estaba matando. Todos los nervios de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión y su cuerpo se perló de sudor.

Intentó calmarla acariciándole el pelo y la mejilla.

—Vamos a tomárnoslo con calma, ¿vale?

—Te necesito. ¡Ya! —Bella se soltó la mano, hundió los dedos en su cabello y tiró de él para devorarle la boca.

Su sabor estalló en el interior de Edward. No era mentolado, como la pasta de dientes, ni intenso como el café, ni tampoco dulce por algo que hubiera comido. Sabía a Bella, misteriosa e irresistible.

Y se zambulló en su boca con un gemido. Desde el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, su objetivo pasó a ser saborear, devorar, dominar. Edward la reclamó con besos enfebrecidos, en un estallido de pasión desbordada. La necesidad física se había convertido en una bestia que rugía dentro de su cuerpo.

Bella lo rodeó con las piernas y le clavó las uñas en los hombros mientras se arqueaba contra él. Edward no recordaba haberse acostado con una mujer que respondiera de tal manera a su contacto. O tal vez sí lo había hecho, pero, sencillamente, se había olvidado de todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su vida.

Ella aniquilaba cualquier recuerdo con sus intensas reacciones y la forma en que contenía el aliento, anhelante.

Edward le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares mientras la sujetaba para disfrutar del placer de su boca. Estaba desesperado por saborearla, aunque ni todos los besos del mundo podrían calmar su hambre.

Profundizó el beso aún más, sobrecogido por las sensaciones, y Bella se aferró a él con más fuerza.

Sus pezones se clavaban en su pecho. Joder, casi no podía respirar. Bella parecía que tampoco. Hinchaba el pecho para coger aire, estaba ruborizada, y el ritmo entrecortado de sus jadeos decía a gritos que estaba al borde del orgasmo. Lo mismo que él.

Y no habían hecho más que besarse.

Contempló su alborotado cabello chocolate, como un halo alrededor de su inolvidable rostro, y aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de Victoria, pero desprovistos de su astucia y su frío cálculo. Ansiaba sentirla por completo, poseerla.

—Dime qué es lo que necesitas.

El deseo asomó a sus ojos y, tomando la mano de Edward, la posó sobre uno de sus senos. El pezón estaba enhiesto, suplicando ser acariciado. Él obedeció. Bella dejó escapar un agudo suspiro, una mezcla de anhelo y frustración.

Edward se movió para depositar un beso en el sedoso valle entre sus senos. Por el fuego del infierno, su aroma era más fuerte allí. Inhalarlo hizo que se pusiera aún más duro.

Lamió la tersa piel de su escote y el sabor almizclado de su excitación, que se unió a su inocencia y a su fuerza femenina para cautivarlo aún más. Saborearla una vez no le bastaría. Ni un millón, tampoco.

Inspirando con fuerza, Edward cambió de pezón, que se endureció al contacto con su lengua. Una nueva oleada de sabor invadió su boca. Jamás había estado con una mujer tan profundamente sensual, pero por su parte, también él sentía un apetito insaciable de ella, del deseo que podía paladear en su piel.

Depositó un reguero de besos en la cara interna de sus senos, allí donde su glorioso aroma era más fuerte. Embriagado por éste, apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera estar dentro de Bella.

Pero no podía apartar los labios el tiempo suficiente para penetrarla. «Pronto», se dijo. Pero antes quería notar su húmedo calor en los dedos. Quería acariciar su hinchado clítoris y llevarla al borde de la locura.

Descendió por su estómago y se perdió en los húmedos rizos. El sabor de su sexo estalló en su boca.

«¡Llévala al orgasmo ahora mismo!»

En la parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba, Edward sabía que sólo podía permitir que Bella se excitara. Si la dejaba que culminara, gastaría demasiada energía, y le quedaba muy poca; el placer podía costarle la vida. Por otra parte, debía prepararla bien, pues sólo lo había acogido en su interior una vez. Edward quería disfrutar de su clímax, pero no podía dejar que lo alcanzara si no era recíproco.

Introdujo los dedos en su estrecho y ardiente canal. La carne de ella trató de atraparlo e introducirlo hasta lo más hondo. Dios bendito, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a aquella atracción?

—Edward, por favor. No... no pares. Oh, Dios mío —gimió mientras él le acariciaba el sensible botón con el pulgar—. Te necesito.

Entonces se tensó y separó las piernas. No obstante, Edward no se atrevía a seguir estimulándola. Lo deseaba con toda su alma, desesperadamente, como un salvaje.

Estaban mágicamente unidos y debería tener el privilegio de contemplarla mientras se corría una y otra vez, ver su rostro sonrojado de placer y oírla gritar su nombre.

Pero primero debía sellar el vínculo, derramar en ella toda la vitalidad que pudiera exprimir de su ser. Tenía que encontrar la manera.

No era un hombre dado a rezar, pero en ese momento, de buena gana se habría hincado de rodillas en el suelo para musitar unas cuantas oraciones.

«Por favor, Dios, no dejes que se muera.»

Edward apartó la idea de su mente e introdujo otro dedo dentro de ella, que se arqueó húmeda y sollozante, clavándole las uñas en los hombros. Lo agarró por la cabeza y lo sujetó para darle un beso que lo encandiló.

Ahogó entonces un gemido trémulo y se puso rígida. Él notó que la carne que rodeaba sus dedos palpitaba. Los sacó del enfebrecido túnel y se colocó sobre Bella, que, instantáneamente, le rodeó las caderas con las piernas mientras lo besaba frenética en la garganta, haciéndolo estremecer.

—Te necesito dentro de mí.

Lo recorrió un escalofrío cuando ella se retorció debajo de él y bajó la mano para coger su miembro erecto y colocarlo a la entrada de su sexo.

—Por favor.

Pero ¿cómo demonios podía un hombre decir que no a algo así?

«Es imposible», pensó Edward hundiéndose hasta el fondo. La forma en que su carne lo acogió y se tensó a su alrededor le obnubiló la mente y añadió más tormento al placer.

Bella gritó y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Edward celebró que manifestara tan claramente lo que quería y se mostrara tan posesiva. Lo conmovió que quisiera marcarlo como suyo cuando se arqueó y le mordió la sensible zona situada entre el cuello y el hombro.

No dejaba de retorcerse debajo de él, haciéndolo entrar más profundamente con cada embestida. Más y más hondo. Era perfecta. Se deleitó con la forma en que el sexo de Bella se aferraba al suyo y con los delicados gemidos que salían de su garganta.

Edward se retiró centímetro a centímetro presa de una delirante tortura, y volvió a arremeter. Cada vez que rozaba su sensible clítoris, ella contenía el aliento. Cuando empujó una vez más y notó el comienzo del cuello del útero, Bella contuvo una exclamación y se aferró más fuerte a él.

Edward se abandonó a la sensación de estar con ella, prisionero de una ola de placer electrizante. Se excitó aún más, aunque no creía que fuera posible.

Apretó los dientes y repitió el proceso. Una lenta cabalgada de placer delirante comenzó a soltarse dentro de él. Otra embestida y las sensaciones se agolparon haciéndolo tambalear. Empezó a sudar, a temblar, pero dejó que la necesidad fuera incrementándose. Bella se estremecía alrededor de su miembro.

—Aún no, mi amor —dijo con tono gutural—. Espera.

—No —acertó a decir ella entre jadeos—. Necesito...

—Juntos. Los dos lo necesitamos.

Lo que él necesitaba era más de ella. Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y la pegó al colchón para seguir invadiéndola con acometidas lentas y arrebatadores besos.

Bella se arqueó y se puso rígida. La forma en que palpitaba su vagina llevó a Edward al límite de su resistencia. El deseo ascendió más y más dentro de él, tirante. Nunca había estado tan cerca de alcanzar el clímax en los últimos siglos. Tenía que conseguirlo.

Hizo a un lado las consecuencias que tendría que no pudiera y se hundió en ella una vez más. Despacio. Respiraba entrecortadamente. Estaba muy cerca, pero eso no significaba nada.

Maldita fuera, no era simplemente su placer lo que estaba en juego, sino la vida de Bella. Su futuro.

El destino y la magia lo habían colocado en una posición terrible y canalizó su furia hasta convertirla en determinación, que se mezcló con el deseo mientras las arremetidas continuaban, lenta, posesivamente, llevándolos al borde de la locura.

—Mírame —le exigió con voz grave.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo miró embargada y colmada de placer. Su mirada chocolate topó con la suya, y la conexión procedente de su vínculo estalló.

—Quiero más... —respondió ella, besándolo.

Él quería dárselo todo, hacerla suya. La imparable necesidad cortó las cadenas que reprimían su placer, y el deseo tomó cuerpo. El rostro de Bella resplandecía de anhelo y felicidad. Con ella, Edward estaba sintiendo cosas que no había sentido con ninguna otra mujer, una intensidad que nunca creyó posible en el sexo. Lo sentía dentro de su pecho y hasta en el alma.

—¡Eres mía! —dijo con voz gutural, devorando su boca.

Con una última acometida, Bella se aferró a él con su carne, con sus brazos, con sus besos. Y el éxtasis se abrió camino a través de siglos de desolación.

El mundo de Edward estalló. Todo en su interior se iluminó, ardiendo como una hoguera. Consumiéndolo. La satisfacción del orgasmo rugía en su interior como si no fuera a parar nunca, como si fuera a romperlo en mil pedazos.

Ella le clavó los dientes en el hombro y Edward gimió mientras el éxtasis sacudía todo su cuerpo. Sin aliento ni control, derramó su semilla en el interior de Bella.

El clímax que había parecido no tener fin, lo dejó saciado y sin fuerzas. Se derrumbó sobre ella y se quedó allí mientras su corazón recuperaba su ritmo habitual.

Le había entregado hasta la última gota de vigor que poseía, le había prodigado todas las caricias que sus tensos músculos le habían permitido. Y le había dado una parte de sí que ninguna otra mujer había tenido nunca.

¿Bastaría para ayudarla?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos. La historia tampoco me pertenece yo solo la adapto y su original le pertenece a Shayla Black. **

**N/A: hola chicas, aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, espero que me sigan con la historia yu tranquilas que Bella no morira… muchas me han dejado esos coments en los RR y ella no muere solo deben seguir la historia a ver adonde llevara a nuestros amados… sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capi.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Estaba paralizado de miedo cuando abrió los ojos. Debajo de él, Bella resplandecía de vitalidad a la luz de la luna. Un intenso alivio lo inundó. Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

Tenía un aspecto asombroso, estaba lúcida y sana, aunque sonrojada y ligeramente confusa. Como si nunca hubiera pasado unas angustiosas horas al borde de la muerte. No quería moverse, no quería separarse de ella.

Qué sentimiento más extraño. La había penetrado y mantenido el vínculo sólo para romper la maldición.

Pero nada más pensarlo, Edward supo que no era verdad.

La mujer que tenía debajo lo hacía sentir vivo otra vez. Aunque llevara siglos viviendo, había estado muerto por dentro. Bella lo había cambiado todo.

—¿Edward? —dijo ella.

—Sí.

Desde su enfrentamiento con Victoria, se había acostado con centenares, puede que con millares de mujeres. Lo había hecho con frecuencia, obsesionado por conseguir satisfacción, pero la maldición de la bruja se lo había impedido todas las veces. Hasta esa noche. ¿Por qué? En esa ocasión, Edward se había concentrado únicamente en Bella, en estar con ella. ¿Había sido diferente por eso? ¿Qué era lo que había liberado el negro corazón que Victoria lo había acusado de tener, como para que hubiera podido alcanzar el orgasmo?

El vínculo. Lo sentía mentalmente. Más fuerte y denso que antes. Seguía aumentando mientras la tenía entre sus brazos. Era extraño sentir aquella conexión.

Pero era innegable. ¿Era sólo la magia lo que los mantenía unidos o había algo más?

Edward sólo sabía de Bella que había hecho realidad su sueño de tener una galería de arte y que anhelaba conocer a su padre. Pero debajo de la superficie percibía a una mujer mucho más profunda, al contrario que Victoria, a quien sólo le importaban la belleza y el poder. Aquella joven parecía tener un alma pura. Ansiaba saber más sobre ella.

Pero ¿sería sensato por su parte?

Bella era, probablemente, la clave de su maldición. Tenía que concentrarse en eso y no dejarse distraer por unos confusos sentimientos por una Le Fay.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella, tensa. Lo miró exigiendo una respuesta—.

¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

—Has estado muy enferma. Temí que pudieras morir.

—¿Y por eso has tenido sexo conmigo? Maldición, cómo me duele la cabeza. ¡Espera! —Se volvió a tensar—. ¿Me has drogado?

Empezó a forcejear bajo él al pensar horrorizada en esa posibilidad.

Durante años, hasta su propia madre se había negado a tocar a aquella niña «como de otro mundo». Lo mismo que le había ocurrido con la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido. ¿Edward había tenido la determinación necesaria para violarla?

—¿Drogarte? —repitió él, perplejo.

—Dios mío. Me diste algo sin que lo notara para poder...

—¿Crees que hice que tomaras algo para que te entregaras a mí? —Edward la retuvo en la cama sin moverse.

—¿Por qué si no iba a estar desnuda con un hombre al que apenas conozco? Voy a llamar a la policía. —Trató de escapar nuevamente.

—Te deseaba, muchacha, pero no tanto como para usar un truco tan sucio. Eso sólo lo haría un hombre rastrero y sinvergüenza. Cuando vinimos a la cama estabas bien dispuesta.

—Porque para entonces ya me habías drogado.

—No te di nada de comer ni beber.

—Pero me pusiste ese brazalete. De algún modo, esa cosa anuló mis inhibiciones.

—Se miró la muñeca—. ¡No está!

—Tú te ofreciste a mí antes de que compartiéramos esta cama la primera vez.

«¿Notas mi deseo?» —dijo él, citando las palabras exactas que había pronunciado ella.

—Lo dije cuando trataba de engañarte para escapar. —O ésa había sido la razón en un principio. La otra era que no podía negar que aquel tío era tremendamente sexy y que ejercía sobre ella un efecto que no acertaba a comprender—. Estabas furioso porque creías haber tenido sexo con Victoria y querías romper no sé qué maldición.

Oh, Dios, ¿por eso me drogaste? ¡Estoy atrapada con un loco!

—No te drogué y ahora sé que no eres ella. Estaba equivocado. Tienes los mismos ojos y su misma marca de nacimiento, pero nuestra unión no tuvo nada que ver con ella, sólo contigo.

Sin saber cómo, Edward logró que aquello sonara romántico. La melancólica niñita que Bella llevaba dentro quería creerlo. Él seguía mirándola sin vacilar, y parecía sincero. Y ella sería una idiota si se lo tragaba.

—Lo que tú digas. Ahora, déjame ir.

—No —respondió él, besándola en la boca—. No he tenido ni la mitad.

Dulce como chocolate derretido y caramelo encima de su helado favorito. Si ese deseo que mostraba por ella era remotamente real, por su parte estaba dispuesta a probar un poco más. Pero no podía ser real. Y eso la llevaba a hacerse una pregunta: ¿por qué Edward le había hecho el amor?

—Suéltame —le pidió, retorciéndose bajo la íntima presión de su cuerpo, y entonces se separaron. Bella reprimió una exclamación de horror—, ¿No has utilizado condón? Esto empeora por momentos. Te lo juro, como haya pillado una enfermedad o me haya quedado embarazada... ¡Joder!

—Nunca habrá barreras entre nosotros.

Lo dijo como si lo pensara en serio y tuviera la intención de volver a hacerla suya.

El deseo que teñía sus mejillas lo confirmaba. Bella debería estar preocupada por un posible embarazo y por el sida, pero en cambio, su cuerpo estaba concentrado en el hecho de que un tío que estaba más bueno que el pan la deseaba, ¡a ella!

—Deja que me vaya. Estás zumbado.

Él la sujetó por los hombros.

—Escúchame bien. Yo no te he drogado, Bella. Has estado enferma.

—¿Enferma de qué?

Edward guardó silencio durante un buen rato.

—Es difícil de explicar...

—¿Algún efecto secundario de la droga que me diste?

—¡Maldita sea, muchacha, no te di nada! Te lo juro. Dime lo último que recuerdas.

De repente, la invadió una oleada de recuerdos.

—Recuerdo... estar en la cama contigo. Después, sólo una tremenda angustia y debilidad. Parecía una pesadilla. Y salgo de ella y me encuentro otra vez... aquí, en la cama.

—¿Qué has sentido al despertar de la pesadilla?

«¿Qué he sentido?»

—Una extraña conexión contigo. No tiene ningún sentido...

—Tiene todo el sentido. ¿Recuerdas haber pronunciado unas palabras desconocidas antes de que hiciéramos el amor?

—Sí, pero fue algo involuntario. No sé qué significaban ni por qué las pronuncié. Tú me respondiste. Después hicimos... Pero tú no...

—Sí, hicimos el amor, y no, no alcancé el clímax. No fue una droga lo que te empujó a entregarte a mí, sino esa conexión debida a esas extrañas palabras, creo.

Ahora lo recordaba todo. También la sensación de vértigo y el embriagador placer de sus caricias, la conexión que la impelía a aceptarlo, a entregarse a Edward por completo. Aun cuando el dolor que sentía era realmente insoportable, todo su ser ardía de deseo por él.

Estupendo, lo deseaba, ¿y qué? Los varoniles rasgos de su hermoso rostro y aquellos hombros que eclipsaban la habitación no eran para menos. ¿Qué mujer no lo desearía? Era lo contrario lo que la asustaba. No podría soportar más devoción no correspondida. Ya había tenido suficiente con su madre. Vale, aquel hombre la había deseado lo bastante como para practicar sexo con ella, pero ¿había algo más profundo?

—¿Por eso fuiste a buscarme y me trajiste aquí? ¿Por la conexión?

—No sé por qué, los dos soñamos que estábamos desnudos, haciendo el amor y tú tenías el libro de Victoria.

Eso era cierto. Los dos habían soñado lo mismo. ¿Significaba eso que compartían un vínculo que existía antes de que se conocieran?

—Ese sueño me llevó a pensar que eras mi enemiga, así que te atraje hasta mi cabaña. Ahora veo que estás aquí para ayudarme a poner fin a mi maldición de inmortalidad, pero no de la forma que supuse en un principio.

Bella se puso tensa.

—¿Sigues insistiendo en que eres inmortal?

—No insisto, lo soy.

Ella consiguió finalmente quitarse a Edward de encima y se puso su albornoz.—No hace falta que te inventes todas esas tonterías para llevarte a una mujer a la cama...

—¡Y no lo haría! Victoria utilizó el libro que aparecía en nuestro sueño para echarme una maldición cuando Arturo era rey.

Bella buscó alguna explicación lógica, sin éxito. Edward estaba buenísimo y sabía tocar a una mujer, pero era obvio que también estaba loco de atar. Desde luego, menudo ojo tenía para elegir a los hombres.

—Soy inmortal. Llevo siglos intentando dejar de serlo. Créeme.

—Es una locura.

Él abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Se acordó de que, cuando Jasper lo llevó a conocer a Bella, le había dicho que ella no sabía que la magia existía, ni que sangre mágica corriera por sus venas.

—¿Sabes algo de magia?

Ella frunció el cejo.

—¿Te refieres a ilusionismo? Como lo que hace David Copperfield.

—No. Magia como la de Merlín. O Harry Potter. No ilusionistas, sino personas nacidas con poderes mágicos.

—Son seres ficticios.

—Merlín era muy real. Un tipo extraño, también.

—¿Tratas de convencerme de que eres un ser inmortal y mágico?

—No, solamente inmortal. Pero alguien mágico me maldijo.

—¿Esa tal Victoria que me acusabas de ser? ¿Victoria Le Fay?

—Sí.

¿Era sensato decir más? Estaba totalmente recobrada de una enfermedad que ni él mismo comprendía. Decirle que habían intercambiado votos sagrados de unión y que era descendiente de una de las brujas más malvadas de la historia sólo serviría para generar más escepticismo en ella y, además, podría asustarla. Tendría numerosas preguntas para las que Edward tenía pocas respuestas y aún menos pruebas. Sentía que tenía que ser cauteloso. ¿Qué sabía él de la verdadera naturaleza de Bella? ¿Y si bajo su inocencia se ocultaba una verdadera Le Fay, dispuesta a atacar cuando menos lo esperara?

—Victoria Le Fay tampoco era real.

—Lamentablemente, sí.

—Eso pertenece al folclore nacional.

Edward no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir que no abonara la idea de Bella de que estaba loco? Sería mejor guardar silencio hasta que estuviera más descansada y predispuesta a creer.

—¡Joder! ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Miércoles.

—Maldita sea —masculló ella, levantándose de la cama de un salto.

Edward la agarró por el brazo.

—¿Adónde crees que vas?

—A la galería. Llevo fuera un día entero. Nadie se ocupa del negocio si yo no estoy y necesito el dinero...

Él tiró de ella hasta que se sentó.

—Has estado muy enferma y aún no ha amanecido. Más tarde buscaremos a alguien que se ocupe de la galería hasta que estés recuperada del todo.

—Estoy bien. Deja que me vaya y me ocupe de mis cosas. Ahora que sabes que no soy Victoria y que no sé nada de ese libro...

—No. Sólo yo puedo evitar que vuelvas a caer enferma.

—Creía que no sabías nada al respecto —lo retó ella.

—Sé cómo evitar que recaigas.

—¿Tienes algún medicamento especial?

—No. La solución es unir nuestros cuerpos. Con frecuencia.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Dame un respiro, ¿quieres? No hace falta que sigas con ese cuento de «soy un caballero inmortal y tenemos una intensa conexión» para conseguir sexo. Eres un tipo muy guapo, habrías conseguido mucho más con un café y un poco de charla. No sé por qué te has tomado tantas molestias por mí.

La frustración asomó al rostro de Edward.

—No me estoy inventando nada. Te deseo. Tú me necesitas y yo puedo protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? —preguntó ella con suspicacia.

—Si yo te confundí con Victoria, otros podrían hacerlo también. Asesinos crueles que irán a por ti creyendo que eres la hechicera.

—Creo que las posibilidades de que alguien me confunda con una bruja de la época artúrica son mínimas. —Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Tienes un teléfono para que pueda llamar a Jasper? Me voy a casa.

—Te pido disculpas por haberte raptado, pero tienes que quedarte aquí.

—¿Por haberme...? ¿Sabes qué? No quiero oír nada más. Espero que consigas romper la maldición o lo que sea. Yo me voy a casa, y no vas a detenerme. Tengo que abrir la galería dentro de unas horas. —Su rostro se crispó en una mueca y añadió—: Lo que dije de tu talento es cierto. Y me hace falta el dinero. ¿Vas a dejar que te represente o no?

—Lo haré si te quedas conmigo unos cuantos días más.

Ella puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró.

—Eso es coacción.

—No trates de hacerme sentir culpable. En este tema no lo conseguirás.

No correría riesgos con ella. Lo único que quería era mantenerla a salvo y volver a hacerle el amor, gozando aún más al saber que ahora podían satisfacerse mutuamente. Que ella podía liberarlo del yugo de su inmortalidad.

Edward se quedó quieto, incluso contuvo la respiración. Después de haber derramado su semilla dentro de Bella, ¿se habría roto por fin la maldición de Victoria?

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, encendió la luz de la mesilla y se acercó a la sencilla cómoda que él mismo había tallado años atrás.

—¿Qué buscas?

Registró el cajón de los calcetines hasta que dio con un objeto puntiagudo dentro de una funda de cuero. Lo sacó, lo agarró por el mango y lo sacó de la vaina protectora con un grito triunfal.

Bella parpadeó atónita, confiando en que sus ojos le estuvieran jugando una mala pasada. Pero no, no la engañaban: lo que estaba viendo era una hoja ancha y peligrosamente afilada, que resplandecía con el reflejo de la luz artificial sujeta con fuerza por el puño de Edward. Era enorme, imponente, como el hombre que la blandía.

Edward se volvió hacia la cama y se dirigió lentamente a ella como una versión

Chippendale de asesino de película de terror.

Bella retrocedió aterrorizada.

—¿Esto es porque quiero irme? De haber sabido que tenías instintos homicidas, habría mantenido la boca cerrada.

¿Pensaba matarla ahora que se había divertido un rato con ella? Lo dudaba. La conexión que sentía con él le había proporcionado cierta sensación de seguridad. Y por su cabeza pasaban fugaces destellos de la ternura con que había cuidado de ella durante su enfermedad, pero...

—Maldita sea, no voy a hacerte daño, mujer —exclamó Edward levantando el puñal—. Es para mí.

Y antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada más, se hizo un corte en el antebrazo.

Un chorro de sangre empezó a brotar de la herida abierta y ella sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas.

—¡Detente! Dios mío...

Edward soltó el cuchillo. La sangre se fue acumulando en el hueco que formaba el codo y comenzó a gotear sobre el suelo de madera, con su olor a óxido. Ella intentó no ceder al pánico y corrió al cuarto de baño a por toallas. No tenía un minuto que perder si quería taponar la herida. Había que llevarlo a un hospital, darle puntos. Tenía que llamar a Jasper para que los llevara en su coche.

Volvió a toda prisa a la habitación con la mente hecha un torbellino y se quedó patidifusa con lo que vio. Edward estaba de pie, mirándose la herida. El horrible corte se había cerrado por completo. Como si no se lo hubiera hecho.

«¿Esto está ocurriendo de verdad?»

Entonces, él agarró una toalla de sus paralizadas manos y se limpió los restos de sangre.

—Gracias.

Bella sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar allí?

La herida no sólo parecía totalmente curada, sino que no había dejado ninguna marca.

Ni rastro de cicatriz. Nada.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? —Miró confusa a Edward—. Ha desaparecido.

La sombra de una furiosa decepción cruzó por el rostro de él.

—Ha vuelto a ganar Victoria. Como siempre. Me curo en un momento.

Ella parpadeó, atónita, con la vista clavada en su tersa piel y su expresión amarga. No había humo, ni espejos, pero sí algo raro.

¿Magia tal vez?

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, ¿qué otra explicación había para aquello? Probó con varias posibilidades, pero ninguna tenía sentido. «Joder, joder, joder.» Aquél era un buen momento para aprender a no hiperventilar.

—¿De verdad eres inmortal?

Edward dejó el cuchillo y la toalla ensangrentada sobre la cómoda, y suspiró.

—Nací en el siglo seis. Aun teniendo en cuenta que hoy en día la gente vive mucho, soy un caso poco habitual.

«Y que lo digas.» ¿Significaba que todo lo que le había contado era cierto? ¿Qué otra cosa podía significar? De acuerdo, no la había drogado para acostarse con ella.

Había una conexión entre ellos. Era innegable, cuando todo su ser la empujaba a acercársele y ofrecerle su ayuda. Además, estaba el detalle de que había soñado con él antes de conocerlo siquiera. Allí había algo que extraño. Mágico.

¡Joder!

Bella se derrumbó sobre la cama.

—¿Por qué... te maldijo? Victoria, quiero decir.

—Porque... —Se detuvo y dejó caer la cabeza y luego los hombros—. Fui un cretino. Serví bajo las órdenes del rey Arturo. Fui su caballero más condecorado.

Luchamos contra los anglosajones en la batalla del monte Badon. Acabamos con casi un millar de invasores. Nos creíamos invencibles.

«¿Un millar?» Bella notó que se le revolvía el estómago. Pero si Edward decía la verdad —y no veía ninguna otra alternativa— la vida de los caballeros de la Edad Oscura había sido muy distinta de la que llevaban los hombres en su tiempo. Entonces, matar enemigos no era un deporte, sino supervivencia.

—Los guerreros de renombre de aquella época tenían lo que podría ser el equivalente de las groupies de ahora, como las estrellas del rock.

—¿Tú tuviste?

—A montones, como la mitad del ejército de Arturo.

No era de extrañar.

—Yo era joven y licencioso. Las mujeres eran desechables. Las utilizabas para conseguir placer, sin compromisos. Todo eso cambió después de lo del monte Badon.

—Porque conociste a Victoria.

—Ya la conocía, pero varias semanas antes de la batalla, cometí el error de llevármela a la cama. Le susurré palabras dulces y bonitas mentiras, y después me fui sin mirar atrás.

—«No hay en el infierno furia como la de una mujer despechada.»

—Y que lo digas. Le dijo a Arturo que yo la había violado, pegado y abandonado a su suerte para que se muriera. Dudo mucho que él la creyera, pero Victoria consiguió «testigos» y logró que los cargos parecieran irrefutables. El rey sabía que su hermanastra sería capaz de cualquier cosa para vengarse si no la aplacaba de algún modo. Así que me expulsó del reino, me dejó sin aquello por lo que había luchado toda mi vida. Victoria me encontró semanas más tarde, vagando de un lado a otro, sucio y vestido con harapos, y me pidió que volviera con ella. Me juró que me devolvería la confianza de Arturo y mi antigua vida.

—¿Y tú te negaste?

—Me reí en su cara. Ella era el origen de mi infortunio. Tardé décadas en comprender que mi actitud despectiva tuvo mucho que ver en mi perdición. Cuando apareció Victoria, lo último que quería era volver a tenerla cerca. Y cuando se lo dije, me maldijo con ayuda del libro. En ese momento, me convertí en inmortal y me volví incapaz de obtener satisfacción sexual. Hasta esta noche.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Entonces, ¿ha sido tu primer orgasmo desde hace...?

—Un milenio y medio, sí.

¡Vaya! Si la historia que acababa de contarle era cierta, ¿ella había sido la única mujer capaz de satisfacerlo? Eso le hizo sentir un vértigo absurdo. La chica a la que nadie quería había proporcionado al más fuerte de los guerreros el orgasmo de su vida.

Tal vez no fuera tan defectuosa entonces.

—¿Y cómo es que lo has conseguido esta noche precisamente?

—Creo que sería más exacto preguntar cómo es que lo he conseguido contigo. La respuesta es que no lo sé. Sospecho que tiene algo que ver con esa conexión nuestra.

Sí, otra vez la inexplicable conexión. Todo lo que él había dicho hasta ese momento, a Bella se le antojaba bastante fantástico, pero no podía negar que verdaderamente podía sentir una extraña intimidad con Edward.

—¿Qué ocurrió cuando te diste cuenta de que Victoria te había lanzado una maldición?

—Pagué a una sirvienta suya para que le robara el libro y me lo entregara.

Victoria había usado el libro para escribir en él la maldición, de modo que pensé que podría deshacerla. Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos no conseguí recuperar la mortalidad.

La historia era cada vez más rara.

—Vaya. Pero te noto bastante indiferente. ¿No estás furioso? Esa mujer te maldijo.

—La ira se consumió ya hace mucho. Sentirla durante siglos es agotador —contestó con un gruñido—. Cuando, con engaños, Laurent consiguió que victoria se exiliara, pensé que aquello podría devolverme la libertad. Pero no. Ella se divertía atormentándome con sueños sobre todo lo que creía que podía hacerme más daño.

»Al principio, trataban del guerrero recién ascendido al que Arturo le entregó mis tierras. Después, sobre toda la cerveza que ese hombre bebía, las batallas que ganaba y las mujeres que se llevaba al lecho, símbolos todos ellos del poder del que yo ya no disfrutaba. Luego me atormentó mostrándome la muerte de todos los que habían significado algo en mi vida. El asesinato de Arturo. El fallecimiento de mi hermana al dar a luz. —Las últimas palabras se le atascaron en la garganta y tuvo que tragar saliva.

—. Los veía mientras les sucedía, y no podía hacer nada más que verlo.

—¿Torturar gente es la idea que Victoria tiene de la diversión?

—Ya lo creo. Y así fueron pasando los años, las décadas, los siglos. Todo un milenio. Odiaba los días, todos iguales, consciente de que el siguiente sería igual. Me olvidé de sentir, de preocuparme por los demás. Después empezó a aparecer ella misma en mis sueños, atormentándome con la posibilidad de que tal vez hubiera una forma de morir. La divertía verme intentar todas las ideas que sembraba en mi cabeza.

—¿De verdad querías morir?

—¿Por qué iba a querer vivir? Mi castillo, mi familia y mis amigos habían desaparecido. Todo convertido en polvo. No quería trabar amistad con nadie por temor a que Victoria los visitara en sueños y les llenara la cabeza de cosas horribles sobre mí. Personas a las que había llegado a respetar no dudaron en considerarme el peor bellaco del reino: ladrón de tumbas, asesino de niños... Cuando se hartó de esos juegos, yo ya me había acostumbrado a la soledad.

Cierto era el dicho de que no hay furia en el infierno como la de una mujer despechada, pero lo que aquella tal Victoria le había hecho a Edward iba más allá de una venganza; entraba directamente en la categoría de zorra psicópata.

Bella no lo conocía muy bien, pero se compadeció de él. Parecía un hombre orgulloso. Las tallas que creaba y las tiernas caricias que le había prodigado revelaban que era capaz de sentir.

—Pero eso es horrible, Edward. Lo siento mucho.

¿Cómo habría soportado vivir en la más absoluta soledad siglo tras siglo? Ella conocía el aislamiento, la sensación de ser una paria, de verlo todo desde fuera, con la nariz pegada al cristal. Su madre nunca quiso contarle la verdad sobre su padre, ni siquiera cuando estaba a punto a morir. Nunca la hizo sentir más que como una obligación. Ahora estaba agradecida por haber tenido que soportar aquel tormento sólo durante veintitrés años. Edward, en cambio, había tenido que vivir una solitaria eternidad sin final a la vista.

Secuestrarla no había sido un plan brillante precisamente, pero después de todo lo que le había contado, Bella podía comprenderlo. Quería ayudarlo. Él había estado muy preocupado por ella durante la extraña enfermedad que había sufrido, y le había proporcionado, aunque brevemente, protección y la sensación de que era una mujer deseable, algo que siempre había anhelado.

—Has dicho que el libro que me enseñaste es la clave para poner fin a la maldición. ¿Puedo verlo otra vez?

Edward la miró con recelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy licenciada en arte y la historia es una de mis pasiones secretas. Tengo contactos en el mundo de las antigüedades, y también puedo acudir a académicos especializados en literatura e historia. Puede que uno de ellos nos diga algo sobre el libro que permita deshacer la maldición.

Él no dijo nada. Era evidente que estaba debatiéndose entre confiar en ella o no.

En otras circunstancias, Bella se habría sentido dolida, pero después de lo que Edward había sufrido, no podía culparlo por desconfiar.

—Tú decides —le dijo—. Yo no soy Victoria, así que no puedo entonar un cántico y solucionar tu problema así, sin más, pero tal vez pueda hacer algo.

—¿Estás dispuesta a ayudarme a pesar de haberte secuestrado?

—Esa parte no es que precisamente me emocione, pero has sido víctima de una maldición que te ha llevado al borde de la locura, algo que habría acabado con cualquier otro hombre hace mucho tiempo. El hecho de que conserves la cordura y las ganas de pelear, y pese a todo hayas renunciado momentáneamente a tu búsqueda para cuidar de mí, me ha parecido... muy tierno. Quiero ayudarte. Puede que juntos logremos arrancarle el secreto al libro.

Él ahuecó la palma contra su mejilla.

—Tú me has dado luz, esperanza. Gracias.

Dios bendito, un simple gesto como ése bastó para que un hormigueo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Continuaba sintiéndolo cuando Edward hincó la rodilla en el suelo y levantó uno de los tablones. Luego, se sentó en el borde de la cama con el conocido libro en la mano. Titubeó un momento, pero al final se lo entregó a Bella. Al igual que la otra vez, ella sintió cómo vibraba en su mano a causa de la tremenda energía que emitía. Supuso que no era extraño, dado que podía maldecir a alguien por toda la eternidad.

Teniendo en cuenta lo viejo que era, debería parecer antiguo, pero las tapas de cuero rojo tenían un tacto suave y las páginas con su borde dorado estaban nuevecitas.

En la cubierta delantera había grabado un extraño símbolo, y un candado que no parecía ir a ceder fácilmente lo cerraba.

Bella metió la uña en la cerradura.

—¿Has intentado abrirlo?

Edward soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Fuerza bruta, un mazo, un alambre, una llave antigua, cortahierro, sierra mecánica, todas las herramientas conocidas por el hombre. Una vez, incluso lo intenté atando una soga a cada lado del candado e hice que dos caballos tiraran en direcciones opuestas. No cedió un milímetro.

«Interesante.» Un objeto muy poderoso.

—¿Qué sabes del símbolo de la cubierta?

—Nada.

Era un anagrama extraño, de oro, igual que el borde de las páginas. Parecía una «M» gigante, pero decorada con florituras a su alrededor. No recordaba haber visto nada parecido mientras estudiaba en la universidad, pero sospechaba que tenía algún significado.

—¿Te dice algo? —preguntó Edward con ojos cautelosos, pero esperanzados.

—No. Lo siento.

Él dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción que a ella le rompió el corazón.

—Pero los libros antiguos no son mi especialidad. Si tuviera un ordenador y una cámara, podría preguntarles a varias personas que saben mucho más del tema que yo.

—¿Personas que no pertenecen al mundo de la magia? —preguntó Edward con tono suspicaz.

—Sí. Académicos, conservadores, profesores de universidad...

Él pareció dudar.

—Fotos únicamente del símbolo, no del libro —dijo entonces.

—¿Tienes una cámara?

—Mi móvil lleva cámara incorporada.

—¿Tienes teléfono?

—Cocino fatal. ¿Cómo iba a pedir comida si no?

Así que aquel guerrero valiente y gruñón también sabía reírse de sí mismo.

Bella apretó los labios para reprimir una sonrisa.

Edward le entregó el móvil. Las cámaras de aquellos chismes no tenía la mejor resolución del mundo, pero serviría.

Sacó rápidamente una foto del símbolo, evitando con mucho cuidado que se viera el resto del libro, y se la envió a su propio correo electrónico.

—¿Tienes también ordenador?

Con un suspiro, él se dirigió penosamente hacia el fondo de la casa y abrió una puerta pequeña. El cuarto albergaba una lavadora y una secadora. En una mesita en un rincón, se veía una caja de cartón con la tapa levantada.

—¿Está ahí?

Edward asintió con los dientes apretados. A juzgar por el aspecto polvoriento de la caja, debía de llevar allí varios meses.

—No está conectado.

—No será por no haberlo intentado —se quejó él.

De repente, Bella lo vio claro. Al guerrero malo de la Edad Media no se le daba bien la tecnología. Su propia madre había detestado siempre los ordenadores, y eso que había nacido en pleno baby-boom. Cuánto más debía de costarle a alguien de una época que nada tenía que ver con los avances tecnológicos. Era sorprendente que tuviera siquiera microondas.

Bella intentó contener la risa tapándose la boca con una mano, pero Edward la….

—Yo me dedicaba a ensartar invasores. Todo esto de la memoria RAM y el vocabulario sobre sistemas operativos es peor que el griego. Idioma que, por cierto, sí entiendo.

Para ser un hombre del tamaño de un mamut, era muy dulce cuando refunfuñaba.

—¿Qué te llevó a comprar un ordenador?

Él tenía la mandíbula tan tensa que parecía de hormigón.

—Comprar por Internet. No me gusta la gente ni las ciudades. Me pareció buena idea que me trajeran las cosas a la puerta.

Definitivamente, no era lo que se dice el alma de la fiesta.

—Yo te lo conectaré.

—Gracias.

Edward lo llevó al salón y Bella procedió a sacarlo de las protecciones de poliestireno.

—¿Tienes hambre? Hace días que no comes.

—Estoy muerta de hambre, la verdad.

—¿Qué quieres que te prepare?

—Has dicho que eres un desastre en la cocina.

—Después de tantos años, sé hacer unos cuantos platos. Tostadas, tortillas, macarrones con queso y sopa de bote.

Si le habían hecho falta más de mil años para dominar esas cuatro cosas tan sencillas, no quería ni pensar lo mal que se le tenía que dar la cocina antes.

—Una tortilla y una tostada estará bien. Con queso, no con cebolla. ¿Tienes champiñones?

Edward asintió.

—¿También quieres tomates?

Bella insertó la tarjeta en el portátil, lo encendió y empezó a configurarlo.

—Sí, por favor. Y café.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, mientras navegaba por la red, devoraba su desayuno, que no estaba tan mal, junto con un café que mataría a un buey de lo fuerte que estaba. Entró en su correo electrónico. La foto del símbolo le había llegado, así como una docena más de mensajes sin importancia. Pasó de todos ellos y escribió un correo tipo para enviar a sus contactos. Confiaba en que alguno de ellos pudiera proporcionarle información útil.

—Y ahora a esperar.

No pareció que la perspectiva le gustase demasiado a Edward.

—Sí.

—¿Y qué se siente después de haber vivido tanto tiempo?

A Bella seguía costándole hacerse a la idea. Puede que se mostrara relajada, pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo. Aquel tío era inmortal. Una de sus series de televisión favoritas iba sobre un inmortal que estaba como un queso, aunque tenía colmillos.

—¡Espera! No serás un vampiro, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tapándose la garganta con las manos.

—¡Pues claro que no! Yo me dedicaba a derramar sangre, no a bebérmela.

—¡Puf, menos mal! Me alegra saberlo. Entonces, si eres inmortal, eso significa que has sido testigo de todos los hitos históricos, de todos los inventos...

—Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que la Tierra es redonda —contestó él arrastrando las palabras.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué opinas de la televisión?

—No vale para nada, a excepción de las noticias.

¿De verdad pensaba eso? Bella estaba encantada.

—¿Y qué hay de los coches?

—Los odio.

Supuso que eso significaba que no sabía conducir. En el tiempo que llevaba en Inglaterra, ella no había conseguido dominar lo de circular por el lado contrario, de modo que pensó que en ese tema estaban empatados.

—¿Has subido alguna vez a un avión?

—¡No, maldición! Dios no nos hizo para que voláramos.

Al oírlo, le entraron otra vez ganas de reír.

—Vamos, tienes que admitir que algunas cosas han mejorado mucho, como la medicina, el agua corriente, la electricidad...

—Desde el punto de vista de alguien que ha vivido epidemias de peste, he de decir que me habría gustado que la medicina hubiera avanzado más de prisa. Respecto al agua corriente y la electricidad, reconozco que han supuesto una mejora tremenda.

—¿Y los clubes de striptease? —le preguntó, desafiante.

—¿Te refieres a esos sitios donde las mujeres se desnudan delante de desconocidos? Nunca se me ha ocurrido ir.

Tenía sentido. Si no podía correrse, ¿para qué excitarse inútilmente?

El silencio invadió la pequeña habitación. Bella trasteaba con el ordenador, pero la intensa mirada de Edward no hacía más que distraerla. Era capaz de percibir su deseo. ¿Era la conexión lo que lo obligaba a desearla o era optativo? ¿Vería Edward la diferencia?

Con un suspiro, entró en Google y buscó «Victoria le Fay» y cualquier símbolo que estuviera asociado con ella. Encontró ilustraciones de una mujer de cabello largo con toda clase de instrumentos mágicos, y también algo sobre la búsqueda del Grial, pero nada relacionado con el símbolo del libro. Consultó todas las entradas sobre la legendaria bruja, su vasto poder, su crueldad, sus diferentes papeles en las historias existentes sobre el reino de Camelot, según quién fuera el autor. Y descripciones sobre una abrumadora belleza de pelo rubio chocolate y ojos del mismo color.

—Toda la vida me han dicho que mis ojos eran inusuales. ¿Cuántas veces se ven unos ojos color chocolate? ¿Por qué tengo los ojos y la marca de nacimiento de una mujer que nació hace una eternidad?

Edward guardó silencio largo rato mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

—Parece que no he sido justo contigo. No pensé que atarías cabos tan de prisa —contestó, apoyándose en la mesa que había delante de Bella—. Según la tía de Jasper, tus ojos y tu marca de nacimiento son algo genético. Eres descendiente de Victoria. Lejana, eso sí.

—¿En serio? No veo cómo podría estar emparentada con alguien que llevaba sangre mágica en las venas, por muy lejano que sea. Mi madre era tan americana como el pastel de manzana y cualquier cosa mínimamente «antinatural» le provocaba rechazo. No me dejaba leer libros de vampiros ni jugar a la güija cuando iba a dormir con mis amigas. Tampoco podía ver películas que estuvieran basadas en mitos o leyendas.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu familia paterna?

—No lo sé... —respondió ella con nerviosismo—. Mi padre era británico. No supe que seguía vivo hasta que mi madre murió. Vive en Londres, o al menos vivía aquí hace veinte años. El detective al que contraté ahora está en un callejón sin salida, pero antes me envió la dirección de un hombre que afirmaba tener quinientos años. Supuse que sería una broma y me eché a reír. ¿Es posible que...?

—Que sea un brujo, y como tal puede vivir más tiempo.

—¿Cuánto?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Pueden llegar a los mil años, creo. No te lo puedo decir con seguridad.

Después de lo ocurrido con Victoria, me he esforzado por evitar todo contacto con seres mágicos.

No era de extrañar. Si a ella le hubieran echado una maldición tan cruel, también evitaría a los magos. Pero un momento...

—Si estoy emparentada con Victoria, aunque sea de lejos, ¿significa eso que también yo soy una criatura mágica?

—Según la tía de Jasper, así es, y tus poderes llegarán a ser muy considerables.

Eso la dejó atónita. Si era cierto que la esperaba una vida mucho más larga, pensar en el futuro adquiría una nueva perspectiva.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Yo, un ser mágico y con mucho poder? Tal vez se equivoque.

—No es muy probable. Ellos conocen a los de su propia especie. Provienes de un linaje muy fuerte.

—¿Supone alguna diferencia ese detalle?

—Por lo que yo sé del mundo mágico, sí.

Tenía sentido, por surrealista que pudiera parecer. Descendiente de Victoria Le Fay. Sólo con que tuviera una décima parte del poder de esa mujer, tal vez habría alguna posibilidad de que pudiera ayudar a Edward...

Se levantó de un salto y fue hacia el pasillo. El libro estaba encima de la cama, con aspecto inofensivo. Se concentró en controlar la desagradable sensación que le sobrevino cuando lo cogió y comenzó a vibrar en sus manos, y regresó con Edward, que observó con curiosidad cómo se sentaba con el volumen en el regazo e intentaba abrirlo.

Nada.

—¿Y si...? —La idea parecía ridícula, pero ¿acaso no se sentiría más estúpida todavía si resultaba que aquélla era la solución y no lo intentaba? Bella señaló el libro con los dedos y dijo—: Ábrete.

Pues al parecer no era la forma.

—Qué estupidez, ¿no? He pensado que si de verdad soy tan poderosa, tal vez...

Pero si lo fuera, ¿a estas alturas no habría hecho ya alguna cosa asombrosa? Quiero decir, que a veces he soñado algo que luego se ha hecho realidad, o se me ha cumplido algún deseo, pero ¿acaso no le ha pasado a todo el mundo?

—Todavía no tienes veinticinco años, ¿verdad?

—Me falta un año y medio.

—En ese momento será cuando se produzca la... transformación. Entonces será cuando adquieras los poderes que el Destino te tiene preparados.

—Ah, ya.

Las declaraciones fantásticas continuaban sucediéndose, a cual más asombrosa.

¿Le había entregado su virginidad a un hombre inmortal y era una poderosa bruja en potencia? Olvidemos la cámara oculta. Aquello se parecía más a «En los límites de la realidad».

—¿Qué clase de poderes?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

Un pitidito la informó de que acababa de recibir un correo electrónico, seguido muy de cerca por dos más. El primero, procedente de un antiguo profesor de arte, le deseaba buena suerte, pero decía que él no sabía nada al respecto. Bella maldijo por lo bajo.

El segundo lo enviaba una de las profesoras de historia que había tenido en la carrera. La doctora Chastain siempre se había caracterizado por ser una estudiosa, proclive a la espiritualidad New Age y estar irremediablemente obsesionada con el «¿y si?». Pero le encantaba resolver misterios. Al abrir el correo, Bella comprobó que las cosas no habían cambiado.

—¿Y bien? —la apremió Edward.

—Es una antigua profesora que tuve. Dice que el símbolo no le dice nada, pero en el e-mail que le he enviado también le preguntaba por Victoria y los instrumentos mágicos que utilizaba. Una de sus pasiones es lo que el folclore cuenta sobre el rey Arturo y, al parecer, en algunos círculos se dice que Victoria Le Fay creó un libro que concede un poder ilimitado a aquel que lo posea. ¿Crees que se refiere a éste?

Edward dejó escapar el aire entre los dientes.

—Sí, y no podemos consentir que ni ella ni ninguna otra persona sepa que el Libro del Caos está en mi poder. Quien lo sepa correrá grave peligro.

—Claro.

¿Un libro mágico? Sonaba a cuento chino. Claro que lo mismo había pensado sobre la inmortalidad de Edward y luego había resultado ser cierta.

Bella releyó el mail de su profesora otra vez.

—Dice que se trata de un objeto venerado por las mujeres.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Debe de tener un tremendo poder, porque vibra cada vez que lo toco. Algo tan poderoso debe de ser venerado por alguien, ¿no?

—Al menos por alguien que yo me sé —respondió Edward con amargura—. Y es muy posible que por muchos otros.

—Fue creado por una mujer... Puede que sea eso lo que quiere decir. Le pediré que me dé más detalles.

Escribió un nuevo mensaje y lo envió. A continuación, abrió el tercer correo que había recibido. Era del doctor Reynolds. Un cretino pomposo, de frente sudorosa, que siempre quería ser el más listo de la clase. Pero lo cierto era que sabía mucha historia.

Bella ahogó una exclamación conforme leía el mensaje.

—¡El doctor Reynolds dice que ha visto el símbolo! Según él, aparece en documentos escritos atribuidos a Victoria. Dice que también puede verse en dos cuadros. El primero data del siglo catorce. Es de una joven desconocida que lleva un colgante en el que aparece el símbolo. Me ha enviado una imagen escaneada. —Se la mostró a Edward.

El símbolo que colgaba del frágil cuello de la chica coincidía con el del libro.

—Que nosotros sepamos, esa joven podría haber visto el símbolo y haberle gustado.

—Puede ser —respondió Bella, pero no sonaba muy convencida—. Aunque es bastante inusual. ¿Sabes?, entre las cosas que me dejó mi madre, había algo parecido.

Tenía una forma diferente, pero parecía proceder de la misma época y haber sido hecho con las mismas manos. Ya en ese cuadro el colgante se ve antiguo, ahora avanzaremos cuatrocientos años.

Abrió el siguiente documento que adjuntaba su profesor y ahogó otra exclamación. Un hombre vestido estilo regencia inglesa llevaba el símbolo en una aguja de solapa. Pero lo más pasmoso eran sus familiares ojos color chocolate.

El pie de la foto la dejó sin habla. Charles Swan, de Londres.

—¡Así es como se llama mi padre! ¡Tiene su misma cara! ¿Podría ser...?

Edward miró al hombre del cuadro y luego a ella.

—Conozco a alguien que podrá contestarnos a eso.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward cogió el móvil de la mesa y lo abrió. Se alegraba de que Jasper le hubiera dejado su número antes de marcharse con su tía. Por Dios bendito, en la última semana había hablado con aquel astuto brujo más veces que en todo el último siglo.

Marcó el número con los dientes apretados. Utilizar la piedra para convocarlo había sido muy eficaz, pero demasiado mágico para su gusto. Miró a Bella de reojo.

Ella supuestamente también era bruja y tal vez la solución a su maldición. Pero frente a la potente atracción que ella ejercía sobre él y el vínculo que se había forjado entre ellos, Edward se sabía débil. Y eso le resultaba perturbador. Los magos eran taimados.

Por lo que él sabía, por muy dulce que le pareciera cuando la estrechaba entre sus brazos, ella podía estar utilizando sus sentimientos contra él. A pesar de ello, lo aterraba la idea de perderla. Le gustaba tenerla cerca. Su resplandeciente sonrisa lo deslumbraba como un agradable estallido de luz después de siglos de oscuridad.

Y ahora se había convertido en un jodido poeta.

El ofrecimiento de Bella de ayudarlo a investigar el significado de los símbolos que aparecían en el libro lo había sorprendido y conmovido. Pero el hecho de que fuera una Le Fay y tan repentinamente servicial... Dos más dos no sumaban cinco. Tendría que recordarlo en todo momento.

Cuando Jasper respondió al fin, lo hizo con voz adormilada.

—¿Edward? Estamos en plena noche. ¿Le ocurre algo a Bella? ¿Me llamas porque quieres romper el vínculo?

El muy cabrón.

—No.

—¿Sigue viva?

—Sí.

Vivita y coleando y ciertamente cautivadora. Edward estuvo a punto de olvidar el orgasmo cataclísmico que había experimentado apenas una hora antes, que Bella era nueva en aquello del sexo y que él debía tener cuidado. El deseo le hacía hervir la sangre. Notaba la piel tirante cuando miró de reojo la sombra que formaba su escote, y la devoró con los ojos. Con aquella piel tan tersa y los suaves gemidos que...

—¿Está viva de verdad? Entonces has sido capaz de...

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Podías ser un poco más educado, ya que vas a pedirme un favor.

Edward apretó la mandíbula de nuevo. A ese paso, se iba a quedar sin dientes.

—No soy yo el que quiere tu ayuda. Lo hago por Bella. Ella es de los tuyos. Ayúdala.

—Somos magos, no marcianos. Por la forma en que hablas de nosotros, cualquiera diría que no ves la diferencia.

Él no se molestó en responder.

—Hemos encontrado un cuadro del siglo diecinueve, de un hombre llamado Charles Swan. ¿Sabes si el retrato corresponde al padre de Bella?

—¿Tiene los ojos color chocolate y lleva un traje estilo regencia con una aguja de solapa que coincide con el símbolo que aparece en la cubierta del Libro del Caos?

«Maldito bastardo.»

—Una descripción muy acertada, sólo que no tengo la menor idea de lo que dices sobre ese símbolo, ya que nunca he visto el libro en cuestión.

—Ya —respondió Jasper con tono sarcástico—. No sé si es el padre de Bella. Sólo he hablado con Charles Swan una vez. De hecho, me llamó preguntando por el libro.

Por entonces, yo no sabía nada al respecto, y eso le dije. Como lo único que sé del hombre es lo que hablamos en aquella breve conversación telefónica y lo que he leído sobre él, no tengo ni idea de cómo encontrarlo. Pero yo apostaría a que es su padre, y que sabe algo del símbolo.

Edward pensaba lo mismo.

—He buscado a Charles Swan, pero no creo que vaya a encontrarlo así, sin más —continuó Jasper.

—¿Por qué no?

El mago bajó la voz.

—No se lo he dicho a Bella, porque eso sólo serviría para ponerla en peligro, pero los anarki van detrás de su padre. Fue uno de ellos una vez y después los traicionó. De hecho, era la mano derecha de James.

«¡Joder!» Aunque tampoco era de extrañar. No en vano, Charles Swan era un Le Fay.

Consciente de que Bella lo observaba atenta, Edward le dio la espalda. Ya habría tiempo de averiguar más cosas sobre Charles. En esos momentos, lo mejor sería ceñirse a los hechos y planear una estrategia para evitar que ella se lanzara a una búsqueda que sólo serviría para ponerla en peligro. Además, bastantes sorpresas le había dado ya.

—Si sabes algo más, avísame —dijo Edward—. Además, Bella necesita que alguien se ocupe de la galería mientras se recupera.

—Podría decírselo a mi hermana. Rosalie sería perfecta. Posee grandes conocimientos sobre arte. ¿Te parece bien mañana?

«¿Una bruja? Bueno, mejor eso que nada.»

—Sí.

—Sólo hay un problema...

—Naturalmente.

—Tengo intención de convocar una pequeña reunión. La comunidad mágica tiene que mantenerse unida, ahora que James ha vuelto. Bella debería asistir para conocer a los de su clase, como tú dices.

—¿Una fiesta?

—Algo así.

Se le encogió el estómago al imaginarse a Bella con un diminuto vestido de cóctel, prestando atención a Jasper mientras éste le presentaba al resto de la comunidad mágica.

—No.

—La pobrecilla tiene que bregar con un compañero que no deja de refunfuñar.

No sabe casi nada de sus raíces ni de la magia, y mucho menos del hecho de que su transformación está cerca. Va a necesitar un poco de información, ¿no te parece?

Pertenecer a uno de los linajes más antiguos y poderosos de la historia va a hacer de ella una celebridad.

—Fantástico para ti, pero a Bella no le hace falta que un montón de desconocidos la miren como un bicho raro. Lamentamos no poder asistir.

—¿Estás seguro? He estado leyendo los polvorientos libros de mi abuelo. Qué casualidad que haya encontrado ciertos pasajes sobre el significado del símbolo del Libro. Creo que podría interesarte, y estaría encantado de comentar esa información contigo si Bella y tú os pasáis por aquí el viernes hacia las siete.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Sí —respondió el otro bastante complacido—. Estoy seguro de que necesitaréis ropa apropiada. Me pasaré por ahí dentro de un rato y os dejaré el coche.

Y a continuación colgó.

Edward apretó el teléfono entre los dedos, casi esperando que se hiciera añicos.

Pero ¿y si era verdad que Jasper tenía información sobre el símbolo, algo con lo que poner fin a aquella maldición? No tenía muchas ganas de vivir eternamente, aun teniendo a su lado a una hermosa compañera capaz de hacerlo alcanzar el éxtasis.

—Jasper nos ha invitado a una fiesta dentro de dos días —explicó, tragándose el nudo de rabia que le atenazaba la garganta—. Iremos.

Bella lo miró confusa, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Hazme un favor —añadió él, dirigiéndole una mirada golosa—. No te pongas uno de esos diminutos vestidos negros.

El coche de Jasper llegó poco después de que amaneciera. Se ducharon rápidamente y se acercaron al llamativo sedán negro. Antes se habían encargado de llenar el maletero con todas las obras de Edward que les habían cabido, pero llegado el momento de meterse en el coche... él se quedó mirándolo fijamente, tratando de disimular un escalofrío.

—¿Sabes conducir este trasto?

—¿Yo? —preguntó Bella señalándose a sí misma—. No muy bien. En este país conducís por el lado contrario.

—Pues dado que yo no sé conducir, tendrás que pelearte tú con los demás usuarios de estas máquinas infernales.

—¿Vas a hacerme conducir?

—¿Tienes carnet?

—Bueno... sí.

—Pues eso zanja la discusión, porque yo no.

—¿Eres capaz de ensartar a un millar de hombres en plena batalla, pero no sabes conducir un simple cochecito?

—Sí.

—¿Has ido a aprender alguna vez?

Él negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—¿Vas a hacer que empiece ahora aunque suponga un riesgo para tu vida?

—Pues claro que no. ¿Dónde están las llaves?

—Quizá sea mejor hoy no ir a la ciudad. Aún no te has recuperado del todo...

—Estoy un poco cansada —admitió ella—. Pero me pondré bien. Quiero ir a la galería y colocar tus piezas. Por favor...

Con un suspiro, Edward señaló las llaves colocadas en el contacto y, acto seguido, se dirigió hacia el asiento del copiloto arrastrando los pies, como si lo llevaran a la horca. Cómo echaba de menos los caballos.

Una vez dentro, puso el coche en marcha, sujetó el volante con ambas manos y enfiló el camino de tierra, alejándose de la cabaña. Se incorporó sin problema a la carretera principal y poco después circulaban ya por la autovía M23 en dirección a Londres.

Edward estaba impresionado.

—Conduces mucho mejor que Jasper.

—Apuesto a que es un conductor alocado.

—Como si la vida humana no tuviera ningún valor.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Así que te dan miedo los coches, pero ni parpadeas a la hora de hacerte un corte en el brazo. Estás loco.

—No me dan miedo. A los guerreros no nos da miedo nada.

—No me digas. —Y se echó a reír—. Te delatan los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte como te estás aferrando al salpicadero.

Edward le lanzó una de sus miradas de guerrero cruel y Bella sonrió.

—Creo que será mejor ir primero a la galería. Quiero colocar estas tallas antes de abrir.

—Hizo una pausa y continuó—: Mira, no hace falta que venga Rosalie. Ya estoy bien. Puedo trabajar...

—Eso no es lo que hemos acordado. Quiero que estés a salvo y protegida. ¿Quieres mis tallas?

—Sí —refunfuñó ella—. Tirano.

—En efecto. Pronto te sentirás cansada, así que necesitarás que alguien se ocupe de ti.

—¿Te refieres practicar sexo con frecuencia?

—Si eso es lo que necesitas para recuperar la energía, yo me encargaré de ello.

—Estupendo —replicó Bella—. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un mandón?

—El ejército de Arturo al completo, él incluido.

Ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión extasiada que le llegó directamente al miembro viril. ¿Es que nunca iba a dejar de fascinarlo?

—¿Cómo era?

—¿Arturo? Noble. Un hombre genuinamente bueno. La traición de Ginebra lo dejó destrozado. El fin de Camelot fue una tragedia, en gran parte culpa de Victoria.

—La odias de verdad, ¿no es así?

—Con toda mi alma.

Bella frunció el cejo.

—Pero de no haber sido por la maldición, estarías muerto y enterrado hace tiempo. ¿No te alegras de seguir vivo? Has presenciado los logros más importantes de la historia, en vez de haber leído sobre ellos, como los demás.

La única razón por la que se alegraba de vivir en ese momento era ella. Una descendiente de la malvada bruja.

Dios bendito, ¿tan bajo había caído? Debía andarse con ojo. Era muy posible que Bella pudiera practicar la clase de trucos propios de su padre y de Victoria. Pero ¿por qué no le robaba el libro sin más? ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando a descubrir el origen del símbolo?

—Durante siglos, no he procurado otra cosa que romper la maldición y morir.

Creo que tú y ese libro sois la clave para lograrlo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba claro que quería decir algo, pero al parecer decidió no hacerlo por alguna razón.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, te ayudaré.

En otro momento de su vida, eso había sido lo más importante para Edward. Pero en ese instante se preguntaba qué sería de Bella si él muriera.

La miró de reojo, fijándose en la sedosa mata de cabello oscuro que le caía sobre los hombros y en sus llamativos ojos color chocolate . Parecía cansada y se la veía un poco pálida, pero sus mejillas resplandecían de vida. Según Jasper, romper el vínculo que compartían les dolería durante un tiempo, y Bella tendría que soportar la pena de la pérdida durante toda la vida. Pero al ser un vínculo tan reciente, aún no era demasiado fuerte. Sobreviviría. Bella podría encontrar otro compañero en el futuro. Aunque pensar en ello volviera a Edward loco de rabia.

Pero ¿quién la protegería de James?

Avanzaron en el denso tráfico londinense hasta la galería, cargados con las tallas fruto de casi dos siglos de trabajo. Edward se había dedicado a tallar la madera para así exorcizar la soledad. Mientras Bella las colocaba, él descubrió que le gustaba que ella quisiera compartirlas con otras personas. Puede que alegraran la vida a otros, igual que Bella le había alegrado la suya.

Hablaba como un necio enamorado. Permitirse esos sentimientos sólo era abrir la puerta al dolor que vendría después.

La miró distribuir las obras por toda la galería, buscando los lugares más visibles y ajustando la iluminación. Ella creía sinceramente en la excelencia de su trabajo. Lo que había comenzado como un mero pasatiempo, había cobrado sentido, y la admiración que Bella demostraba hacia las piezas lo conmovía sinceramente.

—Gracias —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella se volvió.

—Gracias a ti. Con estas tallas conseguiré sacar mi negocio a flote.

Edward esperaba que por su bien así fuera. La fe que tenía en él hacía que se sintiera cohibido.

Salió de la galería de vuelta al odioso coche antes de sucumbir a la imperiosa necesidad de hacerle el amor en el suelo, delante de los enormes escaparates.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Bella, Edward salió del vehículo y movió los hombros varias veces debajo de la ajustada camiseta, y apretó y abrió alternativamente los dedos. Prefería que le arrancaran la piel a tiras antes que volver a meterse en aquel maldito trasto. Bella observó sus movimientos nerviosos con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez dentro, Edward echó un vistazo a la pequeña vivienda. Aunque fuera un espacio reducido, decía mucho sobre la joven. Había pintado de colores las paredes y las ventanas. Cada habitación exhibía su estilo atrevido y moderno, tan distinto de la espartana cabaña en la que él vivía.

Al final, la siguió al dormitorio, un moderno cuento de hadas en tonos rosa y crema, con algún que otro toque marrón chocolate y total ausencia de encaje, detalle que Edward aprobó mentalmente. Había algo fresco, femenino y misterioso en aquella habitación. Algo típico de ella.

—Mira, creo que podría quedarme aquí —dijo Bella—. No tienes que hacer de niñera. No quiero ser una molestia. Ya me encuentro mucho mejor y nadie más me ha confundido con Victoria, así que todo va bien. Te llevaré de vuelta a la cabaña cuando quieras y nos encontraremos en la fiesta de Jasper...

—Para.

Estaba loca si creía que pensaba separarse de ella. Dios sabía lo mucho que la necesitaba. Pero también Bella lo necesitaba a él, aunque sólo fuera por el sexo.

¿Cómo podía explicarle lo del vínculo que se había formado entre ellos? No podía decirle nada hasta que se hubiera recuperado y pudiera hacer frente a la noticia.

Probablemente, se rebelaría contra la situación y contra él, lo que complicaría bastante las cosas, tanto la posibilidad de poner fin a la maldición como su protección.

—Hasta que yo muera, quiero que estés a salvo conmigo, cada noche a mi lado. Debajo de mí, aceptándome en lo más profundo de ti. Haz una maleta con lo que necesites y volvamos a la cabaña, amor.

Ella se sonrojó, aunque parecía dispuesta a negarse. Una sombra de reticencia apareció en su rostro. Edward le rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Por favor.

—No quiero ser una carga.

—Nunca serías una carga. Te quiero conmigo. —Sonrió—. ¿Quién va a ayudarme con el ordenador si no?

Una tenue sonrisa asomó a su boca.

—Es difícil decirte que no.

La embriagadora alegría que se veía en su rostro lo hizo sonreír. Ella también quería estar con él. Por el momento, eso le valía.

—Sé que quieres que descanse y lo voy a hacer, pero ya que estamos en la ciudad, me gustaría hacer una cosa más.

—No sé si atreverme a preguntar —bromeó Edward.

—Quisiera comprobar la dirección que me dio el detective. No lo he hecho hasta ahora porque, según él, mi padre tendría quinientos años y pensé que era una tomadura de pelo... Pero tal vez lo encontremos y sepa algo sobre el símbolo. Quizá pudiese ayudarte a romper la maldición.

Si Charles Swan había formado parte de los anarki en algún momento, Edward no quería que Bella fuera sola en busca de ese hombre. No quería que fuera en su busca, y punto. Era demasiado peligroso. Pero no tenía ninguna excusa para decirle que no.

—¿Me acompañas?

—Sí.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante y se acercó a un pequeño escritorio situado en un rincón de la estancia, abrió un cajón y sacó una carpeta.

—Este es el informe del detective. —De espaldas a Edward, metió algunas ropas y objetos personales en una bolsa de viaje—. ¿Nos vamos?

Al cabo de veinte minutos de coche, se detuvieron delante de un ruinoso edificio en la zona industrial de Londres, al este de la ciudad. Marcas de hollín y barro reseco oscurecían las paredes que en su día fueron blancas. Ladrillos carbonizados rodeaban lo que quedaba de las ventanas. Edward se sintió aliviado al no encontrar ni rastro de Charles Swan, pero el rostro desencantado de Bella le rompía el alma.

—Parece que se quemó. Aquí no vive nadie —dijo ella.

Él asintió y la rodeó con el brazo. Estaba claro que allí no vivía nadie. No sabía ni cómo se sostenía en pie. De hecho, toda la manzana parecía deshabitada. ¿Habría sido un accidente o un fuego provocado?

—¿Te facilitó alguna otra información ese detective?

—No. Seguiré buscando yo sola. Ojalá supiera algo más sobre el incendio, si hubo algún superviviente...

Si su padre había traicionado a los anarki, lo más probable era que los «amigos» a los que había apuñalado por la espalda intentaran quemarlo. Edward no sabía si el padre de Bella estaría dentro cuando se incendió el edificio, pero confiaba en que así fuera. Su hija se había convertido en una hermosa mujer sin su ayuda y no le hacía falta relacionarse con un cretino que incumplía sus promesas.

—Jasper también está investigando. Puede que él lo encuentre.

Bella asintió.

—Eso espero.

Edward le acarició el hombro tratando de consolarla.

—¿Podemos volver ya a la cabaña? Te quiero ya en la cama.

—No me digas —respondió ella con descaro.

Pues sí, se lo decía. Tenía tantas ganas de estar con ella que hasta le dolía el miembro. Incluso algo tan inocente como ofrecerle consuelo le estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas lujuriosas.

—Eres una tentación, pero piensa en tu salud. Hace sólo unas horas estabas fatal.

—¿Yo una tentación? Vale... —dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Lo eres, pero tienes que descansar.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Ha debido de ser una gripe rara o algo así.

—Y podrías recaer si no tienes cuidado.

—Siempre arruinando la diversión. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero debajo de esa fachada de tío bueno, eres un anciano.

«¿Tío bueno?» Edward sonrió.

—Es que soy un anciano.

—Sé que descansar es importante, pero deberíamos salir juntos. Me refiero a tener una cita. Nos hemos acostado juntos, pero no nos conocemos.

El destino y la magia ya habían decidido que ese detalle carecía de importancia.

—Pues a mí me parece que congeniamos bastante bien.

—En la cama —susurró ella—. Pero no sé nada sobre ti. ¿Tenías hermanos?

—Una hermana más pequeña, Jessica. Siempre estaba contenta. Sigo echando de menos su sonrisa. —Hacía siglos que no hablaba de ella y fue agradable hacerlo.

Bella le acarició el hombro.

—Yo siempre quise tener una hermana. ¿Y qué me dices de tus padres? Tú sí sabes cosas sobre los míos.

—Mi padre también fue un guerrero. Murió en una batalla cuando yo tenía doce años. Casi nunca estaba en casa, así que no llegué a conocerlo bien. Mi madre era cariñosa y dulce, pero supersticiosa. Me advirtió que no me acercara a Victoria. Ojalá le hubiera hecho caso.

—Encontraremos las respuestas que buscamos y romperemos la maldición. —Bella se mordió el labio como si quisiera preguntar algo más—. Quince siglos es mucho tiempo. Te habrá dado tiempo a casarte varias veces.

—No lo hice. Cuando era mortal, estaba demasiado ocupado guerreando.

—Y haciendo el amor con quien te venía en gana.

—Eso también —admitió él con picardía.

—Pero ¿no sentiste la tentación de casarte después, durante todos estos siglos de existencia? ¿De echarte novia?

—No.

Bella se quedó pasmada.

—Seguro que habrás tenido alguna relación con alguien.

—No podía ofrecerle mi cuerpo a nadie y decidí que no quería ofrecer tampoco mi corazón. ¿Para qué tomarme la molestia?

Bella se cruzó de brazos. Edward sabía que no le estaban gustando aquellas respuestas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te tomas la molestia conmigo?

«¿Cómo exponerlo con palabras?»

—Contigo es distinto.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Porque conmigo sí puedes correrte?

—Eso también, pero no es lo único.

Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, se preocupaba por algo, por alguien. Y estaba asustado.

—¿O es porque se supone que puedo poner fin a tu maldición?

Ése había sido el motivo inicial, pero en esos momentos Olivia significaba mucho más para él. No sabía si sería prudente confesarle lo que sentía, algo que él mismo no llegaba a comprender.

—Lo único que sé es que conectamos.

—Pero es muy extraño sentir una conexión así con alguien a quien no conoces. No lo entiendo.

Edward suspiró. Estaba claro que la verdadera explicación no iba a aplacarla.

—¿Qué propones que hagamos para conocernos mejor?

—No sé. La mayoría de la gente sale y charla, y después deciden si quieren seguir viéndose. Con nosotros ha sido al revés.

—En efecto. Bueno, entonces salgamos. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Hace un día precioso. Podríamos dar una vuelta juntos por la ciudad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste Londres de verdad?

Edward guardó silencio. Antes del gran incendio de 1666, eso seguro. Las llamas y sir Christopher Wren habían cambiado el aspecto de la ciudad por completo.

—Hace bastantes años.

Ella lo miró evaluando la respuesta.

—Lo que significa siglos.

Él se preguntó cómo podía conocerlo ya tan bien.

—Sí, Londres ha cambiado. No me hace falta dar una vuelta para saber que está contaminado, es ruidoso y está atestado de gente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero hay sitios muy interesantes que se pueden visitar. La Torre...

—Ahí sí que he estado, y no en circunstancias agradables, precisamente. Perdona si quiero ahorrarme esa parte de la visita.

Bella conocía la reputación de la Torre y se echó a reír.

—¿La catedral de San Pablo?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca fui muy religioso. Prefería la guerra.

—¿El Victoria and Albert Museum?

—Ahí estaremos demasiado tiempo de pie, la visita se alargará y no nos dará tiempo a ver nada más de la ciudad.

—El metro —insistió Bella.

Edward se estremeció al oírlo.

—Jamás. Detesto los coches, pero eso... Prefiero arder en el infierno.

—¡Ya lo tengo! Visitaremos el London Eye.

—¿El qué?

Una hora más tarde, Bella estaba en una de las cabinas de la noria gigante, observando al envarado Edward que se sentaba a su lado. Le seguía pareciendo asombroso que no le hubiera entregado su corazón a nadie en sus quince siglos de vida. ¿Qué decía eso de él? No daba la impresión de ser un hombre que temiese la intimidad, pero tampoco es que ella fuera ninguna experta. Quizá le daba miedo, después de lo ocurrido con Victoria.

El encargado cerró la puerta de la cabina, y Edward palideció.

—Tienes claustrofobia.

—No tengo claustrofobia.

—Ya, por eso estás reprimiendo las ganas de salir de aquí aunque sea destrozando la cabina con tus propias manos.

—Silencio. Tengo que concentrarme para no vomitar.

—Mira por la ventana. Estamos rodeados de espacio abierto y de aire para respirar.

—Y con una puerta cerrada que convierte este habitáculo en una trampa.

Bella suspiró. No quería ponerlo nervioso, sólo hacerle ver lo que se perdía viviendo aislado en el bosque.

—La vista es impresionante.

Ciertamente, lo era. Después del verano, el otoño comenzaba a amarillear las hojas, dando a la ciudad un aspecto austero. Pero todavía quedaban algunas flores, y soplaba una suave brisa. La gente reía. Los turistas sacaban fotos sin cesar. A Bella le encantaba estar en medio de aquel ajetreo.

La cabina ascendió y ascendió muy despacio. Cogió a Edward de la mano y le dio un breve apretón para infundirle tranquilidad.

Él se aferró a ella como si fuera un salvavidas. Tenía la respiración agitada.

—Mira —dijo, señalando por la ventana para distraerlo—. El puente de Westminster.

Edward asintió y le apretó más la mano.

Londres se extendía ante ellos como si fuera un laberinto gigante. El Támesis al norte, y el sur de la ciudad al otro lado. Era un panorama asombroso.

—Qué maravilla —susurró Olivia, asombrada.

Él se decidió por fin a echar un vistazo.

—Ha crecido mucho.

—¿Aquí no había nada cuando luchabas con el ejército de Arturo?

—Nada que se le parezca. Estoy asombrado. Aunque no podría vivir entre tanta gente.

—Nunca serás un hombre moderno.

—No si puedo evitarlo.

Ella se rió y dejó que le sujetara la mano. Era una locura. Hacía apenas veinticuatro horas que conocía a aquel hombre y, según sus propias palabras, no estaba interesado en tener ninguna relación. Pero por algún motivo, en tan poco tiempo había conseguido colmarla. El vínculo entre ellos seguía creciendo, haciéndose más fuerte. Al principio como una cuerda muy resistente, después más como una cadena compacta y en ese momento Bella la sentía como si fuera de acero reforzado con dos metros de hormigón, lo cual no dejaba de asombrarla. Tenía la impresión de que su sitio estaba con él. Como si ése fuera su lugar.

Se preguntó si Edward se sentiría igual. No parecía tener prisa por alejarse. Era inmortal, un hombre difícil que se la tenía jurada a una de sus antepasadas y, a pesar de todo, parecía preocuparse por ella. Era cierto que la necesitaba para romper la maldición, pero era como si hubiese algo más. Se preguntó si no se estaría haciendo falsas ilusiones. Confiaba en que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, porque mucho se temía que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él.


End file.
